Widen Your Golden Heart
by AnimationGirl
Summary: Last of the 'Golden' stories. Tigress finally lived in peace... But not for long. With an unknown sickness plaguing her, a protective Shifu watching her and Enlai and Jie missing, Tigress is having a hard time. And things are only getting worse when new secrets about her family are revealed.
1. Prologue

A/N: and here it is! Finally! A little over a year after the first Golden story, the third is out! I know you have all been waiting for this, so please give it the support you gave the other stories!

As you can read, this will be the last Golden story. But don't be sad; this is only the first chapter. Remember that.

I do still not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Prologue **

"You know," Enlai began, "the sky actually looks bluer if you tilt your head."

Tigress opened one eye to glance at him. "No, it does not."

"Yes, it does. Try."

"Why should I…?" Taking in a deep breath, Tigress calmed herself down. She could meditate. She had done that before.

But when a person started whistling, it became too much. "Enlai…" she said warningly.

"What?" the male tiger asked, sitting beside her.

"Can you stop that?"

He sighed and turned towards her. "You know, it's kinda annoying that you use the little time we have alone on meditating."

"We are _supposed _to meditate," Tigress told him sternly.

"So?" Enlai dared to say. "I don't like meditating."

"The only reason Master Shifu let us go is because we should find comfort in our thoughts," Tigress declared.

Enlai raised an eyebrow. "Comfort? For what?"

"For your annoying questions," Tigress hissed. Just as she was about to say more, a shadow could be seen in front of them. "Zeng?" the tiger asked, recognizing the goose.

"Master Tigress," the servant greeted them. "Mister Enlai. Master Shifu needs you at the palace."

Enlai groaned. "Come on! You cannot disturb our alone time!"

"It's important!" the bird told him.

The male tiger threw up his hands. "Yes! That's why it can't be disturbed!"

Tigress glared at him while standing up. "I believe he is talking about what Master Shifu wants us to do."

"Sure," Enlai said, standing beside her while brushing off some dirt of his pants. "What does he want now?"

"He wants to see Master Tigress," Zeng said. "And as quick as possible," he then added.

Enlai turned towards Tigress, looking at her with big, sad eyes that made her sigh. "I have to go."

"Come on!" he exclaimed. "Can't you see this is what he wants?!"

"Enlai…"

"Not again, Tigress," the male tiger said, crossing his arms. "And I repeat; not again."

Tigress looked at Zeng. "Tell Master Shifu I will be there soon. Just some minutes."

The bird nodded and flew away again.

"I have to go," she then said to Enlai. "We can talk later."

"You said that last time," the tiger muttered.

Tigress signed. "It isn't my fault that you aren't allowed to with us on our missions."

"You are right; it is Shifu's."

"You are not a master, Enlai."

"Yeah, but I still don't have to stay in the training hall. We both know that I can fight!" Enlai exclaimed.

Tigress knew what the whole problem was and said, "He doesn't hate you, Enlai. He knows he owes you my life."

"Admit it; he is trying to get rid of me."

The female tiger smiled slightly. "No; if he was trying to get rid of you, then you would have it the same way as Po had it on his first day at the Jade Palace."

Enlai grimaced as he remembered. "Alright… But he still doesn't like me."

"You could try and be a bit more nice to him," Tigress said. "The others understand how you are felling, but…"

"If you believe that I'll just let him take you away, then you are wrong."

"It's not like that," she protested.

"He is like a new Mei-Hua…"

"Don't say that!" Tigress growled and pushed him away from her. "I am tired of having this conversation over and over again, Enlai!"

He growled back, "And I am tired of how it keeps ending!"

For some seconds, they just stood there, staring at each other. Then Tigress looked away. "I have to go," she muttered. "We will talk more tonight."

She then turned around to run back to the Jade Palace.

Enlai sighed as he watched her disappear.

* * *

Three days later he left.

* * *

"Master Tigress?" the antelope said, obviously surprised. "What do you want with her?"

"I just need to talk with her," the stranger said. The dark cloak hid its face; not revealing anything. "But unfortunately, she does not want to speak with me. We had some problems in the past… I want to solve them, but Master Tigress isn't that openhearted."

Piao tilted his head. "And you need me because…?"

The stranger chuckled silently. "I could not help but hear that you have worked for the mighty Dragon Queen Mei-Hua. May she rest in peace."

"She was a wonderful woman, yes. But I have to inform you that I do not longer work at the Dragon Palace." The antelope sighed. "I wished I did, though."

"I still believe you can help me," the stranger said. They were sitting in the local restaurant; a lot of noise filled the air around them.

Piao widened his eyes. "Then what is the problem?"

"Have you ever…?" The stranger cleared its throat. "I have heard rumors about a certain crown."

"The Dragon Queen's crown?" Piao exclaimed. "How do you…?"

"I hear a lot of things," the stranger said. "And I believe Master Tigress would like to hear about it too."

"I am not so sure about that…"

"Believe me. She will be thrilled to hear this."

Piao shook his head. "I don't know where it is."

"But you must know more than me."

"If you want to hear all the stories, then I know who you should ask," Piao said.

The stranger leaned closer to him. "Who?"

"Before I reveal anything, may I ask; what is Master Tigress' role in all of this?" the antelope asked.

"Well, is she does not want to come to me, then I must make her. And I believe this little jewelery will lure her."

* * *

Little tears streamed down from the mountain cat's eyes. He could not be gone. He had to be there.

Something must have happened.

But what?

Lu Chu let out a small sob as she rose from her chair. She had waited for him for four days. He should have returned long time ago.

Was he alright?

Was he lost?

What could she do?

In this little house on the mountain… Who could she ask for help?

Lu Chu looked down on her stomach. It could not have something to do with that, right? Jie had been so surprised when he heard the news. But he was of course happy. She was sure of that.

But what is he was…?

No. That could not be. She had to think positive thoughts. Jie was probably fine. He was just… Lost.

Poor Jie.

She could not just keep sitting here! But if she walked out alone…

She had to take care of herself. Especially now. Again, she touched her own stomach. The baby…

Lu Chu then decided that she could not try and find Jie on her own. It was too dangerous.

But there was another place she could go…

And besides; she needed Master Tigress' help. Of course the tiger knew what to do!

Lu Chu pulled herself together and started packing her stuff so she could travel. She must remember to leave a note for Jie, if it happened that he came back. Who knew? Maybe luck would follow them.

Oh, how was it long time since she had seen the Jade Palace. Of course she had sent them letters, and they had answered, but it still was not the same. Seeing their faces would be great.

And how would they react when they heard the news?

Of course she expected them to be happy. And they would; she was sure of that.

She grabbed her cloak and covered her with it; the mountain had hard weather. Picking up her bag, she made her way out of the house and closed the door behind her.

It would take her some days to get to the Valley of Peace.

But it would be worth it.

* * *

"Tigress," Viper called but got no answer. The snake then sighed; the tiger's behavior was making her crazy. She was worried, of course, but it was also making her tired.

Something had to happen soon.

"Tigress!" she yelled again, louder this time. But the tiger did not jump down from the obstacle, but continued smashing wood.

As Viper glared at her, the others arrived, standing beside the snake.

"What's going on?" Po asked, mouth full of dumplings.

"She won't stop," Viper explained. "Again."

"So," Mantis began, "What are we going to do?"

Monkey tilted his head. "We can try and push her off."

"And end up with her getting hurt?" Viper asked. "We can't risk that."

"So what are we going to do?" Crane asked.

"Getting Enlai back, of course!" Po exclaimed, and they all sent him warning glances. "What?"

In the next second Tigress had landed in front of them, little lightning flashing in her eyes.

"Oh…" Po slowly said, realizing why the others had warned him.

"Do not…" She stopped herself, by taking a deep breath. "He is fine."

"But you are not," Viper said. "That's why we need to talk."

Tigress glared at her. "There is nothing to talk about. He sent me a letter; he is just busy."

"Sure. And that is why you are acting the way you do," Viper said sarcastically.

"It has been three weeks since we last saw him, Viper," Tigress told her friend. "I have gotten used to it."

"You are missing him…"

"I am… I am just tired of his lies."

Po widened his eyes. "He lied?"

Tigress glared at him. "He left to take care of some business. Since when did he have business? After the Shadow Warriors disappeared… He is up to something, and I don't know what."

"So why aren't we searching for him?" Mantis asked. "He can't be that hard to find!"

"If he wants some freedom then let him have it," Tigress said and then turned around to return to her training.

All just stared at her with widened eyes. "Wow," Mantis said. "I never thought Tigress would be behaving like this."

"It's crazy!" Monkey added.

Po turned towards Viper. "Can't we help?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Master Shifu will never let us leave if Tigress is not going with us."

"You don't think he just left, do you? I mean, he just came here!"

"I don't know, Po," Viper said, shrugging if she could.

"Master Shifu wasn't exactly happy for him," Monkey said.

"And Enlai was not happy for him," Mantis added. "And now Tigress isn't happy with everything!"

Viper sighed. "I guess we just have to wait."

But before she could leave the hall, she heard someone yell out loudly, "Tigress!"

It was Po who had shouted, and now the panda was on his way towards Tigress who had fallen to the ground. The others let out a gasp, but then ran after him.

"Is she alright?" Viper asked, staring at the unconscious tiger.

Mantis was busy with checking up on her, but looked worried. "I don't know. She is just… Out."

"Crane, go get Shifu," Viper told the bird, eyes widened.

"There is a pulse though," Mantis said, calming them all. "But she could just as well be sleeping."

"But why did she pass out?" Viper asked. "Is it the training?"

Monkey shook his head. "She has tried worse."

"And she did eat this morning," Po said. "I know it; I made the breakfast."

"Then why did she…?" Viper trailed off as she saw how the tiger's lips started to move. Leaning closer, the snake tried to hear what she was saying. When no sound came out, she tried to guess the words by watching the movements.

"Viper…?" Mantis asked, not understanding what the snake was doing.

But his friend was too concentrated to hear his question. What was she saying? Finally, she realized what it might could be.

"Mei-Hua?" she asked out loud. Why was Tigress saying her mother's name?

"What about her?" Po asked. "Isn't she dead?"

"She should be…" Viper muttered. But why did she have the feeling that the old Dragon Queen had something to do with this.

Pulling herself out of her own thoughts, Viper gently slapped the tiger's cheeks, hoping to get some life back into her. "Wake up."

"It doesn't work," Mantis said, crawling onto the tiger's head. "I believe we can only wait."

"For what?" Po asked. "Tigress to wake up again or Shifu to come?"

"Both."

"Oh…" Po was quiet for a moment before saying, "Do you think she is going to be alright?"

Mantis nodded. "If she has just fainted, then yes." But then he frowned. "If it is something else, then I don't know."

Po looked nervous, well, even more nervous when he heard that. "Is she sick?" he asked urgently.

"As I said; I don't know, Po," Mantis said again.

Monkey touched her forehead. "It doesn't feel like she has fever," he muttered.

"Then what is wrong?" Viper asked again.

In the same moment, the doors opened. The students turned around to meet their master, but Shifu was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, there was a female mountain cat.

"Lu Chu?!" Viper exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" the former servant began, but then saw who was on the floor. "Master Tigress?! Is she alright?"

"We don't know," Viper said quietly. "We are waiting for Master Shifu."

"Oh… Can I help? What happened?" Lu Chu asked, sitting down beside the unconscious tiger.

Monkey shrugged. "She just fainted."

"Where is Mister Enlai?" Lu Chu asked, figuring out that the male tiger usually would be here if something happened to Tigress.

"Uhm…" Po said. "He is kinda gone."

"How? Why?"

"Longer story," Monkey said. "Why are you here?"

"I can't find Jie," she explained. "And I… Uhm… Did Master Tigress just suddenly faint?" she then asked.

Mantis nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Because Master Mei-Hua once did that too. Many times actually. But that was many years ago and it stopped after some time."

"So Tigress is having the same thing that Mei-Hua did?" Mantis thought out loud. "And what was that?"

"I don't know. I just know what she suddenly started fainting."

Then the doors became opened again, and Master Shifu entered the room.

"How is she?" he asked as he stood beside the others.

Viper had just opened her mouth, when Master Shifu noticed Lu Chu. "What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"Uhm… I think it would be best if I waited with telling you that," the mountain cat said, and then they all turned to look at the unconscious Tigress.

* * *

A/N: And here it finally is! I hope this prologue made you excited for the rest of the story. Because there will come more… Much more.

So please, please, guys! This is the first chapter; please share your thoughts!

Hope you liked it!


	2. Patience

A/N: Wow! I am glad you liked the chapter! 15 reviews and over 100 views! So I am happy! But the question is… Can we continue like that? I hope so!

Random fact; the whole plot was kind of improvised in the first chapter! It is called; getting ideas while writing! ;)

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Patience **

"Should we get the doctor, Master?" Viper asked, as Po placed the unconscious tiger on her own bed. Only him, Viper, Lu Chu and Master Shifu could be in the room, and the other remained on the hall or followed the situation from other rooms.

They were all curious, and of course worried, about what was going on. They had all known Tigress for long time, and even though they had feared for her life many times in the past, this was something serious.

Never before had Tigress just fainted like that.

Shifu shook his head. "For now, we will wait. But if it gets worse-"

"Worse?" Po asked. "How 'worse'?"

His master gave him a grim glance that told him to thin before he asked. "Oh…" Po said slowly, getting some ideas of what 'worse' was.

Shifu then turned towards Lu Chu. "You said you have seen this before?"

The mountain cat nodded. "Yes. But that is very long time ago. It was when Mei-Hua was sick."

"And when was that?" Shifu asked her. "And what kind of sickness was it?"

Lu Chu sighed. "I don't know much," she revealed. "It happened long time ago. When I just was a little girl. My mother worked at the Dragon Palace, and I often came by and helped her…"

* * *

"_Mother?" the little mountain cat called. "What should I do with these?" she then asked, holding up a tray with cups. _

"_Uhm…" The older servant bit her lip as she looked stressed. So many things to do with so little time. "There is a pot with tea over there, my dear. Please fill the cups." _

_Lu Chu nodded. "I will do that, Mother." She was careful with not spilling anything, and in the end proud of her work when she saw the fine decorated cups standing there filled with tea. _

"_What now, Mother?" the cub asked. _

"_Uhm…" _

"_Yao Niang!" a voice called from another room. "We need your help here!" _

_Knowing that she now would not be able to give the masters their tea, Yao Niang turned to her daughter. "Lu Chu?" she asked, and the cub nodded. "I need you to be a very good girl." _

"_What shall I do, Mother?" _

"_Do you remember the big hall I showed you yesterday?" The cub nodded again. "The masters are there now, and I need you to give them their tea. Can you do that?" _

_Lu Chu bit her lip. She had never really met the masters before, but knew that many things could go wrong if she accidently offended them... But she also knew that she would end up working here, so why not just start now? _

"_Yes, Mother." _

"_Good." Yao Niang brushed some flour off the girl's dress. "Remember to be silent, and if they ask you about anything, you will answer politely." _

"_Yes, Mother." _

_Yao Niang then kissed her daughter's forehead. "Good girl. Now be quick and be careful not to trip." _

_Lu Chu nodded and then hurried off with her tray. She remembered the way to the hall perfectly and was soon standing in front of the big door. _

_But when she had to open it, she met a problem. Trying to push it open with her back, Lu Chu found out that she was not strong enough. _

_And as she was using both of her paws to hold the tray, she understood that the door was closed for her. What should she do? _

_Pushing with all her might, she tried using her back again. It opened, but only about an inch. _

_Looking through the crack with her eyes, Lu Chu tried to spot anyone who could help her. _

_What she saw, made her widen her green eyes. _

_The masters, nearly all of them she knew, where standing in the middle of the room. They were talking with a tiger… _

_Master Mei-Hua. _

"_I do understand that you worried-" a voice said. _

"_Of course I am worried," Mei-Hua snarled. "I want to know what is happening to me!" _

"_The doctors are unable to name the disease-" _

"_Then find some new doctors!" _

"_Master Mei-Hua." It was Master Fox who was taking a step closer to the Dragon Queen. "Your body is weakening. That's what we know." _

_Mei-Hua took in a deep breath. "And that's the cause of why I am fainting?" _

"_We believe so. It started with that." _

"_Will it get worse?" the tiger then asked. _

"_Yes, Master Mei-Hua. At least, that is what we think." _

"_Is it lethal?" the Dragon Queen asked. _

_No one said a word. _

_Taking in a deep breath, Mei-Hua said, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." _

"_Of course we are doing our best to find a cure. Until then we suggest you to remain calm." _

"_How long time?" Mei-Hua then asked. _

_Master Fox sighed. "We believe that in two weeks you won't be able to rise from your bed." _

"_Just lovely," the tiger growled and turned her back to the masters. "I'll go meditate." _

_Little Lu Chu was surprised of how cold the master was behaving. The cub knew what dying meant, and had expected more panic. She had heard that Master Mei-Hua had been fainting often in the last weeks; her mother had told her that. _

_Suddenly, she understood that Mei-Hua was coming towards her, and before she could react, the doors were opened. _

_Master Mei-Hua stared at her, obviously surprised. _

_Lu Chu quickly bowed her head and held up the tray. _

_The tiger took a cup and called over her shoulder, "Since when did we hire children?" The masters' only response was shrugging, but Mei-Hua did not care much about the mountain cat. _

_Instead she just walked past her, leaving Lu Chu to give tea to the rest of the masters. _

* * *

"Lethal?" Viper whispered after the servant finished her tale. They all looked at Tigress who still had not woken up.

Lu Chu nodded, eyes big. "I heard them say that."

"But Mei-Hua survived," Po said. "I mean, she came here, and that was, you know, many, many years after that."

"That's true," Lu Chu said. "She did survive. And she did also stop fainting."

"How?" Shifu asked, still not removing his eyes from Tigress.

"I don't know," Lu Chu said quietly. "None of us servants were told how. I think only the masters know. And of course, Mei-Hua, but…"

"She's dead," Crane said, saying what they were all thinking.

Shifu set his jaw. Tigress was deadly sick and they did not know a cure… "I'll send d a message to the Masters of the Dragon Palace," he told the others. "They were then Mei-Hua was sick. I am sure they can remember what they did."

"And they have to tell us," Monkey said. "Tigress is their Queen…"

"I am sure they will help," Lu Chu said.

"How old were Master Mei-Hua when she became sick?" Shifu then asked.

"Some years older than Tigress, I think," Lu Chu told him. "Why?"

"I just want to know the similarities," the master muttered. "I'll go writing the letter. You three," he pointed at Viper, Lu Chu and Po, "will keep an eye on Tigress. Tell me if there are any changes."

"Yes, Master," Po and Viper said while Lu Chu just bowed.

Mantis then asked from Monkey's head, "What about us?" And with 'us' he meant he, Crane and Monkey.

"Go and search through the scrolls to see if they say anything about this sickness," Shifu told them.

They too bowed. "Yes, Master."

They then gave Tigress a last glance and then left the room.

"So…" Po began. "What now?"

"We'll wait," Viper said. "There is not much else to do."

"We can hear why Lu Chu is here!" Po exclaimed and they both turned to look at the servant.

Lu Chu's smile disappeared. "It's because I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Viper immediately asked.

"Jie is gone!" Lu Chu exclaimed as the first tears came. "And I don't know what to do?"

"Jie is missing?" Po asked and the mountain cat nodded. "Since when?!"

Lu Chu looked at the ground nervously. "Since I told him I am pregnant…"

"You are what?!" Po and Viper exclaimed on the same time.

Viper then got back her senses. "Lu Chu, that's wonderful! When?"

"Soon… I think…"

"And then he just left?" Viper asked, mouth agape.

Lu Chu nodded silently. "I am sure he is lost somewhere…."

Po and Viper shared glances, but decided not to tell Lu Chu their thoughts.

"Can you help me when him?" Lu Chu then asked him. "I mean, of course we can wait to Master Tigress wakes up…"

"Of course we will help, Lu Chu," Viper said. "We just also have to take care of some things here." They both looked at the tigress on the bed; knowing what it was Viper was talking about.

"Uhmm…" Po said and held up a hand. "Question; why did Jie leave?"

"He said that he had some important things to do," Lu Chu explained. "And that he was in a hurry."

Viper laid the tip of her tail on the mountain cat's paw. "Lu Chu, could it be that Jie might have left as a reaction to the news about your… Future child?"

Lu Chu widened her eyes. "Of course not! Jie is happy! He was shocked… But I am sure he is happy."

"Wow," Po said. "I really can't imagine Jie as a father…"

"But I can," Lu Chu said sternly. "And I am sure that Jie can too. He just can't find his way home."

"We will find him Lu Chu," Viper promised. The two girls smiled to each other, but the smile disappeared as they heard a groan from Tigress.

Viper rushed to her friend's side. "I think she is waking up!" she exclaimed. "Po, go get Master Shifu!"

"On it!" the panda said and quickly left the room.

"Come on, Tigress," Viper muttered quietly to her sick friend. "Tigress!"

"What?" came the groggy reply.

"You are awake!" the snake exclaimed and hugged Tigress' paw by curling herself around it. "We were so worried!"

Tigress opened her eyes, blinking to get everything into focus. "Lu Chu?" she muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Lu Chu opened her mouth, but Viper cut her off. "We will explain later. How are you feeling, Tigress?"

Tigress placed a pw on her head. "A big headache. Else than that; I am fine." She sat up, even though Viper tried to protest. "What is going on?" she asked.

"You… fainted in the training hall," Viper explained. "We carried you inside."

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "I fainted?" Lu Chu and Viper nodded. "I guess I have to more careful then," Tigress said. "I must have forgotten to drink water."

"No, it's not tha…" Lu Chu trailed off when she saw Viper's warning glance.

But Tigress had heard what she said. "It's not what?"

Sighing, Viper uncurled herself from Tigress' paw. "You are sick, Tigress."

"I am?" Tigress asked, surprised. "But I feel fine." In this moment, she had decided to ignore the headache.

A new person entered the room; Master Shifu. "Tigress," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," she answered shortly, but then turned back to Viper. "Then which sickness is it?"

The snake bit her lip, as she felt her master's glance on her. Glancing back, she begged him with her eyes to explain it for her.

Shifu took a step forward. "So far the sickness is unknown."

Widening her eyes slightly, Tigress asked, "Then how…?"

"Master Mei-Hua apparently dealt with the illness," Master Shifu explained to the shocked tiger.

Lu Chu nodded. "It is true, Master Tigress. I was there when it happened. Though I was only a little girl…"

"What's the cure?" Tigress asked.

Shifu cleared his throat. "We don't know."

"Oh…"

"Yet," he continued. "But I have just sent a letter to the Dragon Palace, and since they were there when Master Mei-Hua was cured, they must know what to do."

Tigress nodded. "I see. Then what is going to happen to me? I want to be prepared."

Shifu was unsure of how much he could say. He knew that Tigress was going through a hard time, and did not want to worry her further. If she knew that she could die of this…

No. None of them should be that worried. Soon they would receive a letter, and they would be able to fix Tigress before this illness brought her down.

It was going to be alright.

"You will get weaker," he told the tiger. "That is what we know. And that is why I will not see you in the training hall until we have found the cure."

"What?!" Tigress exclaimed. "But, Master, I…"

"You will manage it, Tigress," Shifu said sternly. "And it is for your own best."

"But…" Tigress began, but sighed as she realized he would not change his mind. "Yes, Master," she then muttered.

"Master Shifu," Lu Chu said quietly.

"Yes, Lu Chu?"

"I have to ask if it possible if I can stay here the next days."

Shifu gave her a comforting smile. "Of course. It would be an honor. But may I ask; why you are not at home?"

Lu Chu opened her mouth, but Viper decided to speak for her. "Jie is missing, Master Shifu," she explained. "And Lu Chu needs our help with finding him."

"I see," the red panda said and then turned to Lu Chu. "When did you last see him?"

"About a week ago," Lu Chu said quietly. "He left after I told him I am pregnant."

"You..?" Master Shifu found himself unable to finish, but instead stared at the servant's stomach. Yes, she was indeed pregnant. But then he pulled himself together and quickly removed his eyes from her. "Do you have any ideas of where he could be?"

She shook his head. "No. At first I thought he might have gone here to talk with Mister Enlai… But I hear that he is missing too."

"Oh, he is not missing; he is…" But Shifu stopped himself as he saw Tigress' sad eyes. He took in a deep breath before continuing, "He is out handling some of his own business."

"Jie is doing that too!" Lu Chu exclaimed. "Maybe they are doing it together!"

Tigress gave her a grim smile. "Maybe."

* * *

A/N: I know. Not the longest or most exciting chapter. But it is the beginning so things are going slow. But I hope you like it! So let us see people; can we keep up the reviews? And get more favorites? (I love how 'Last Lullaby'; the story I thought you would all hate, got more favorites than this story). Love you all, my dear readers!

Oh, you might want to know, that I probably won't be updating the next days. Christmas is tomorrow (December 24.) because that is when we hold in in Denmark. So merry Christmas tomorrow!

Merry Christmas (glædelig jul!) and happy winter!


	3. Answers

A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys. I know that a lot of you love this story… But as some of you also know, then I have had a case of writer's block. I got over it, but then things have happened at home. My father once again ended up in the hospital, and I have been pretty down about that. But here I am.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Answers **

"So," Viper began as she sat down beside her friend. "How are you?"

Tigress glared at her. "The same as when you asked me half an hour ago."

The snake then sighed. "I know how you are feeling, Tigress, but…"

"It's been three days, Viper!" the tiger exclaimed from her bed. "And I am fine. Just a bit tired…"

Viper bit her lip, and Tigress noticed it. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Viper, I have known you for over ten years. I know when you are lying."

"I am just worried," the snake said. "You are sick, and Enlai is gone…"

Tigress tilted her head. "He has been gone for a while now, Viper. It's not like it's big news."

"But you are still sick…"

"I will soon leave the bed. Even Master Shifu knows that. We just need the Dragon Palace to answer, and then everything will be fine," Tigress promised.

But Viper was still nervous. Yesterday, Tigress had fainted again while being in bed, but now she seemingly had forgotten that. The tiger had only talked about being tired, and must be thinking that she had just fallen asleep.

Viper was not sure if she should tell her the truth. All of it. But Master Shifu had not changed his mind about how much knowledge Tigress should have about her sickness.

Now they just had to wait.

* * *

Master Shifu felt how his heart started to beat faster when he saw the goose in the distance. Finally. An answer. Those last days had felt awful long as Tigress' fate still was unsure.

Zeng had promised to fly as fast as he could and now he was returning home. "Master Shifu," he called as he landed. The goose held out the scroll and Shifu quickly took it.

"Thank you," he said shortly, already opening the scroll to read what they had written.

The red panda walked towards the palace while reading; he did not want to waste time. If Tigress need some special herbs, then he wanted to bring her them as fast as possible. Whatever she needed…

But suddenly he stopped moving. His jaw fell down as he continued staring at the paper. Again and again he read the sentence, but got the same meaning each time.

In some minutes he just stood there, not being able to move. Not even when Po called his name, he reacted. He was just like a statue.

"Master Shifu?!" the panda called again, and got the attention of his other friends. They gathered around Shifu, waiting to hear what the letter was saying.

Finally, the Grandmaster looked up.

* * *

"Viper?" Crane said softly as he entered the room.

The snake smiled when she saw him. "Hey," she said and then turned to look at Tigress. "She just fell asleep," she told Crane.

But then she heard some weird noises coming from him, as if he was trying to start a sentence but changed his mind.

She looked up to meet his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Uhm…" Crane nervously moved his feet. "We received the message."

The snake's eyes widened. "You did? What did it say?"

"Eh… The others will tell you. They are waiting in the kitchen."

"What's…?" Viper now knew that something was wrong; Crane was not usually behaving like this. Something was wrong. And when it was about the letter…

It had to be about Tigress.

"I'll stay here," Crane promised, taking a step closer to the sleeping Tigress.

Viper nodded and then made her way towards the kitchen. "I hate when people won't tell the bad news," she muttered to herself. And it was true.

She just wanted to hear it right now. Not having to wait while horror images filled her mind.

Finally, she entered the kitchen. Mantis was sitting on Monkey's head and Po was staring at the air as if he had seen a ghost. Master Shifu was not there.

"What's going on?" she asked them. "Crane said that you have gotten the answer…"

"They don't know about the cure," Monkey finally muttered.

Viper dropped her jaw. "What?" she asked with a tiny voice.

"Mei-Hua just suddenly disappeared and when she came back, she was well again. She never told them what had happened," Mantis explained.

"No cure?" Viper asked.

"There is a cure. But Mei-Hua was the only one we can ask about it. And she is dead," Monkey said.

The realization hit her hard. "We can't find the cure," she whispered and the boys lowered their heads. "But Tigress… We have to do something!"

"I said that too!" Po exclaimed.

"And again; what can we do?" Monkey said, sharing their despair.

Viper looked around as if she was searching for a solution. "Where is Master Shifu?" she then asked.

"Meditating. I guess he doesn't know how to handle it," Mantis said. "Does anyone know how to handle it?!"

"Tigress…" Viper said quietly. "Who is going to tell her?"

"I don't think Master Shifu thinks that is a good idea," Monkey said, while Mantis nodded on the top of his head.

"You can't just not tell her," Viper exclaimed. "She'll notice that something is severely wrong with her."

Mantis tilted his head. "So you are going to tell her?"

"Yes! No… I don't think I can," she finally revealed. "But Tigress…"

"She can't just die," Po finished for her.

"Maybe… Maybe it's not the same sickness," Viper tried.

Monkey shook his head. "With exactly the same symptoms?"

Viper opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, tears stared to form and roll down her face. Tigress… Her sister… She could not just die.

Po saw this and decided to comfort her. "It's Tigress! She has survived anything that has faced her yet! Mei-Hua survived… Maybe Tigress can too!" When they all just stared at him, he continued, "We have to think positive…"

Viper looked at him, but then dropped her glance to the ground. "I'll go back to Tigress," she said quietly and turned around.

Po left the corner he was standing in as he decided to follow her. "I'll come with you," he said and she nodded as an answer.

As they walked, he asked her, "Do you think…?"

"I don't know, Po."

"But…"

"I don't know," Viper said again. In the back of her mind, a throbbing pain was haunting her as she tried to push away the fact that her friend, her sister, might die. Losing Tigress to a strange master had hurt her. But losing her to death was worse. Much worse.

"We have to do something," she said sternly. "Look through all the scrolls, try and contact the Elders again… There must be something! Mei-Hua must have told someone about how she got rid of the disease."

"Who?" Po asked, getting her idea.

Viper tried to shrug. "I don't know. But she must have told someone. A friend?"

"Nah… I don't think she was the type who had friends. If she didn't even tell her own masters…"

"What about parents?" Viper asked him.

Po looked confused. "Did she have parents? Tigress has grandparents?!"

"I don't know. I don't think so…" Viper's face suddenly brightened up as she realized something. "The diary. If she wrote it down there."

Po started to smile too; maybe they now knew how to save Tigress. "Then where's the diary?"

Viper tried to remember but found that she could not. Enlai had told her about how she had given it to Tigress, but the female tiger never spoke of it. Where could it be?

Her only idea was that Tigress must have hidden it. They had to ask the tiger!

As they now where at the tiger's room, Viper opened the door with her tail. Crane looked up when they entered, and Tigress did too. She had woken up and had been talking with her bird friend until Po and Viper came.

"Hey," she said slowly. She was sitting up, at least, with pillows supporting her back. Her eyes were tired, but her face was not showing it.

"Hi," Viper said while Po held up a hand to greet her. "How did you sleep?" It felt like she was lying; a thing that she did not like.

"Fine," Tigress answered shortly. "What's wrong?"

Crane sent the snake a warning glance, but the Viper just said, "Nothing. What should be?"

Tigress only raised an eyebrow, telling her friends that she knew they were hiding something from her. She could sense it.

"Do you have your mother's diary?" Po just suddenly said.

The tiger widened her eyes in shock. "What?!"

"The diary…"

"Wha-? Who told you?!" Tigress snarled, not liking that they knew one of her secrets. But before they could even answer, she had figured it out. "Enlai," she breathed out.

Viper quickly said, "It is not like that."

"He had no right to say it. And why do you ask about it anyway?" the tiger hissed.

"We need to read it," Viper told her, meeting her eyes.

Tigress glared back at her, not blinking a single time. "No," she then said.

"But…"

"I said 'no'. The book belongs to me, and if I say you can't read it, then you can't," Tigress told them sternly. "It's mine."

Po took a step forward. "Please, Tigress. We just need to-"

"No."

"But-"

"No!"

Viper's face hardened. "We need to read it, Tigress. We won't really read the things that we should not know."

"You don't know what she has written in there. And believe me; it's none of your business," Tigress told them.

Crane had now taken a step back, looking from Viper to Tigress. He did not know what was going on, but one thing was sure; this was going to end badly.

And why was it that Po and Viper wanted to read Tigress' mother's diary?

"What is it that you need to know?" the tiger then asked them.

"Something Mei-Hua might have written about the sickness long time ago," Viper explained. "And we really need to read it."

But Tigress sensed something in her friend's tone of speaking. "What is it about the sickness? I thought the Elders would give you the answers you needed."

Viper's heart started to ache when she heard what Tigress said. What could they tell the tiger? That they did not get any answers? That she would die without they could do anything?

"We just need some more information," she said shortly. Tigress looked at her, obviously suspicious, but Viper lowered her glance to avoid her eyes.

"No," Tigress finally said again. "What the diary says it private. You will not get to read it."

"Come on. We just want to help you, Tigress," Po tried but the tiger shook her head.

"No, Po," she said softly, making it clear that the conversation now was over. The tiger then laid back and her bed, closing her eyes as a new headache visited her.

Viper sighed deeply, and looked at Crane, silently asking him if he would stay here. He nodded and soon Viper and Po left the room.

"Goodnight, Tigress," Po said, before closing the door.

As soon as they were outside again, the panda asked her friend, "What now?"

"We should tell Master Shifu," Viper said. "Maybe he will be able to convince Tigress."

"Are you kidding me? He'll personally search through her room if that is what it takes!" Po exclaimed. They both knew that their master would do anything to save Tigress' life; even to go against her.

Viper smiled softly, knowing that the panda was right. "Then let's go find him."

* * *

Master Shifu did not say a word while meditating. His mind was not trying to come up with ideas.

His whole brain had stopped when he had gotten the answer.

Or more exactly; when he did not get the answer.

How were they going to find the cure now?

And why was it that the Elders did not know?! A part of him blamed them for the whole situation, but he also knew that he was being unfair by doing that.

They did not cause the sickness.

But what did? Maybe… Maybe Tigress should try and talk with the dragons. Maybe those creatures knew something about this whole thing. But…

He remembered what she had done to talk with them the last time. Throwing herself of a cliff… Now when she was getting weaker… He could not risk that.

Then what could he do?

"Master Shifu?"

The red panda turned around to see Viper and Po standing in the entrance of the cave. "What is it?" he asked them, his voice sounding tired. It suddenly hit him that their news might be about Tigress. Had she gotten worse? Or was it might good news?

Viper cleared her throat. "We think we might have found a way to get more information about the cure."

Shifu's ears rose again. "How?!"

"Mei-Hua's diary. She might have written about it in there. And Enlai gave the diary to Tigress."

Shifu's face brightened up. His students were right. Maybe they now had found a way! Maybe they could now save Tigress' life! His daughter…

"But Tigress won't show us it," Viper then told him.

His ears dropped again. "What?" he asked them.

Po shrugged. "She says it's too personal."

Foolish, stubborn girl. Shifu jumped off his staff to land easily on the ground. "Let me talk to her," he said to them.

Viper and Po shared a little smile before they all turned back to the palace.

* * *

The lynx forcefully hit the wall, and the tiger kept him pined there. "Please!" the lynx begged, but the grip only got stronger.

"What did you say?!" the tiger snarled, and when he received no answer, he yelled, "I heard you say her name!"

"I was just kidding!" the poor lynx whimpered. "I never meant it! Look at me! How should I ever be able to hurt the mighty Master Tigress?"

Enlai growled at himself; once again he had been overreacting. This lynx obviously knew nothing. And, by one single glance at him, he could tell that he was no threat.

He then let go of him, and the stranger fell to the ground with a whimper. "Hey! Hey, listen up! I heard some rumors… About you and what you are looking for."

"So?" Enlai asked, feeling the tiredness taking over. Being angry all the time was actually hard… How did Tigress do that?

"I think I know someone," the lynx said, rubbing his sore arms, "that has the knowledge you need."

Enlai's eyes widened. "Who?"

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Secrets everywhere! But we have to keep it excited, don't we? Sorry for the wait! I would have posted this earlier since my writers block disappeared. But my dad has spent the last days in the hospital, so I could not really pull myself together and write, but now he is back and well!

So here I am! Plus; I'll give you a surprise with a whole new story! It'll be up soon!


	4. Truth And Lies

A/N: And I am back! Sorry for the wait, but I can just as well say it; my play soon has premiere on the same time that I have to do a big assignment for the school. So yes; I am going to be VERY busy. So forgive me if I can be late.

I can see the numbers of review has fallen. I do not like that; but what can I do? It's you, dear readers, that can give me your support. I hope you still like the story though.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Truth And Lies **

Tigress knew something was wrong when Shifu entered her room. She did not like the expression he was wearing; it was clear that he was not satisfied with her.

"Master," she said, sitting up so she could bow. Crane left the room after receiving a glance from Shifu; it was clear that the master wanted to talk with his student alone.

He did not greet back but instead just said, "I hear you refused to help Viper and Po."

Tigress glared at him, understanding a fight was coming closer and closer. Did she really have to go through this again? Even with her own master?

But instead of sighing, she set her jaw.

"The diary should not be read by anybody else than me. And that is not going to change."

"Tigress, did you even listen to them?" her master asked as he came closer. "We are not going to read what is not necessary."

The tiger looked away from him. "You are not going to read anything," she said softly.

"We need to read it."

"Why?"

Shifu felt his frustration getting bigger. He wanted her to understand! But on the same time he did not want to tell her that she was dying!

He would never be able to say that, so he was torn.

"The diary can give us some answers that we need about the cure."

"The Elders can do that too."

Groaning slightly, Shifu smacked the end of his staff against the floor. "Tigress, this is no longer a question; this is an order from your master. Now, give me the diary."

Tigress was angry. Why was it that everybody suddenly seemed to think that they could just read one of her most private things? Did they not know how important her privacy was? Were they really trying to make her angry?

"No," she said slowly, making sure that he would understand the word.

The red panda's ears lay flat against his head. Why did this have to be so hard?! "Tigress…" he almost growled, not satisfied with his student right now. "Tell me where it is."

"I said no," Tigress told him one more time. "Master, with all respect, I will not let you read it."

"Then read it yourself, and then tell us what it says!" the red panda tried, almost desperate.

She shook her head. "I can't."

He threw up his hands, wanting to curse. "And why is that?!"

"Because I no longer have it," Tigress replied flatly.

Shifu widened his eyes, dropping his jaw. "What?!"

"I got rid of it," Tigress said while shrugging. "How and why, I will not tell you."

Shifu just stared at her, and there was something in his expression that made Tigress' stomach twist. Something had to be very wrong. He would forgive her for how she behaved, right? "Master Shifu?" she asked carefully.

It made her nervous when she understood how quiet the red panda had become.

But her master had let his ears drop, and then sadly turned around to leave her room. Tigress stared at the now closed door for some moments, but then got of her bed to follow him.

"Master," she called, and when he heard her, he stopped and turned around.

"Stay in bed," he ordered.

"No," she answered back. "I will not."

Shifu sighed. "Tigress…"

"We all know that there is something that you aren't telling me!" Tigress exclaimed, looking down at him. She had finally snapped; she was just so tired of it. Of how they kept avoiding her eyes. Of how they always end up not being able to finish their sentences.

And now she just wanted the truth!

Shifu tilted his head, forcing himself to be calm. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

That only made her more angry. "You know what I mean!" she exclaimed. "You are doing it too! What is it? It's something about this sickness; I understand that much. But I can't see why you shouldn't tell me. Is it really that bad? Master, you know I can take it!"

But Shifu had troubles open his mouth. "I…"

"Am I going to die or what?" Tigress suddenly asked him, causing them both to widen their eyes. The words were just out of her out before she had realized it. But then her eyes narrowed; the thought was real, and that was one of her ideas of what it could be.

Shifu's face soon hardened too. "Don't be foolish! We know what we are doing. But you need to obey your master."

"As I said; I don't have the diary. And you know what? I am tired of being lied to. You might forget it, Shifu, but I have handled myself fine without you. And Enlai isn't the only one who can leave this place…"

Shifu stared at her; she could just as well have struck him. He knew of his mistakes, yes, and somewhere deep inside he deserved these words. But it still hurt.

Did she really mean it?

Not only was she dying, but she also hated him.

Somebody really wanted to destroy his world.

"Tigress…" he tried softly, but in the next second the tiger had fallen to the ground. "Tigress!" he exclaimed, and was quickly by her side.

She had passed out again, and after having placed a paw on her forehead, he realized she had fever.

It was getting worse.

* * *

"There must be something!" Viper exclaimed as she and the red of the students sat in the kitchen.

It was now some hours since Tigress had passed out in the hallway, and Shifu was still with her in her room. But what he did not know what that his students refused to give up.

"Like what?" Crane said. "We don't know anything about the cure…"

"Then we must find someone who does," Monkey said sternly. "Someone else than the Dragon Palace."

"Like who?" Lu Chu asked.

The monkey shrugged. "Just someone."

"We can send some letters," Viper muttered, "to different healers."

"In every place of China," Mantis said. "There should be someone who knows something!"

"But do we have the time?" Crane asked. "For what we know Tigress only has about two weeks left."

They all sighed. This was bad. Very bad.

"We have to try," Viper said quietly.

Monkey nodded in agreement. "I'll get some scrolls so we can start making messages," he said.

"I'll go with you," Lu Chu quickly told them and followed the monkey out of the room.

"What else?" Po then asked. "Come on, guys! There must be something else we can do!"

"Try and keep Tigress alive," Viper said. "We should make sure that a healer is here all the time."

"How are we sure that the Dragon Palace isn't lying?" Po suddenly said. "I mean, they aren't exactly the sweetest guys."

Crane looked at him. "She is there Dragon Queen, Po. They need her. I am sure this is serious for them too."

"But…"

"If they lied, I'll personally strangle them," Viper hissed. "But they told us in their letter that they were considering if they should give the Jade Palace a visit."

Mantis snickered, "_Considering! _Stupid dragon lovers!"

Taking in a deep breath, Po pulled himself together. He knew somebody had to say it; it was just a question about time. So why should he not start?

"What about Enlai?" he asked them.

"Yeah, what about him?" Mantis asked Po, not sounding happy at all.

The panda tried again. "I mean he should know…"

"And how should we tell him?" Crane asked. "We don't know where he is."

"We could try and search for him…"

Mantis stared sternly at the panda. "If he really cared about Tigress then he should not have left."

"But he does care!" Po said. "We can all see that!"

"I can't," Mantis said.

"Me neither," Crane told him.

Po stared at them; was he really the only one who could see how happy the two tigers were when they were together?! He knew that Enlai had made a mistake by leaving; but everybody made mistakes! The panda was sure that the male tiger was sorry for leaving Tigress like that.

But suddenly, Viper quietly said, "I can."

Po started to smile. "You see?! I am not the only one!"

"But how can Enlai's crush on Tigress help us now?" Mantis asked them.

"I don't know," Viper said. "But he should know what is going around here."

"I don't want to waste my time on him, Viper," Mantis told her. "We have more important things to do. And I don't think Tigress wants to waste her last time on him either," the bug then also told her.

Viper hissed at them. "Would you stop talking like that?!"

"Talking like what?" the bug said, obviously confused.

"Like you are already planning her funeral," Viper said quietly.

The boys shared glances. "I just think…" Crane said slowly. "That we are trying to be prepared."

Viper glared at them. "What about we try and help Tigress instead of doing _that_?"

Po nodded rapidly. "I am with Viper on that."

"Then let's write those messages to the healers," Mantis muttered.

"And," Po added, "we should try and find Enlai."

When Mantis looked like he was about to protest, Viper cut him off, "He needs to know. Maybe he hurt Tigress but this might be his last chance to make her forgive him."

"If Master Shifu sees him again, then he'll be dead too," Crane said.

Thinking about it, Viper said, "That's true. But he still should be here."

"He might just upset Tigress even more," the bug then said.

Viper hissed for the final time. "He deserves to know that Tigress is dying!"

"So that's what you have been hiding," a voice quietly said from behind them.

They all turned around to see Tigress standing in the doorway, looking at them with an expression that was impossible to read.

"You…" Viper whispered, shocked. Then she pulled herself together and raised her voice, "You are supposed to be in bed."

Tigress nodded but said, "It seemed like more interesting things were going on in here. Besides; Shifu was gone to find a scroll and I was tired of sleeping."

The boys had let their jaws drop; for some reason they had never expected Tigress to show up.

Tigress leaned her back against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked calmly.

"You didn't need to know…" Viper told her quietly.

"I see… I am dying but I should not know that?" The anger was lying just beneath the surface of her calm voice.

Po looked her in the eyes. "We won't let you die, Tigress…"

She gave him a weak smile. "Sometimes it just isn't a choice, Po." She then turned to look at them all. "I guess this means that the Dragon Palace didn't have the answers."

They all looked at the ground. "Mei-Hua was the only one who knew anything about the cure," Crane then revealed.

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "And you believe she wrote about it in her diary? That would explain a lot," she slowly said, thinking about how they had searched through her room to find it while she had been asleep. Apparently, they had not fully believed her when she told them that she had destroyed it.

The way they were looking at her clearly told her that they were expecting her to freak out because she had taken away the only opportunity to save herself. But instead of doing that, she just said calmly, "But I read the diary and it said nothing about this sickness."

"We are going to find the cure, Tigress," Viper said sternly. But the tiger just glared at her.

"Good luck with that," Tigress then said.

Po's face became sad. "Tigress, don't be like that…"

"I mean with finding Enlai," the tiger said loudly. "Because I doubt you will."

They all just stared at her unsure of what to answer. What could they say to someone who had just found out that she was dying?

"I'll go back to bed," Tigress then said softly and left the room. As she reached the hallway, she bumped into Shifu who had been searching for her.

The red panda's eyes met her eyes and he understood that she knew. With a quiet sigh, the tiger walked past him, heading towards her room.

As Shifu stared after her, Monkey and Lu Chu finally came, both carrying a bunch of scrolls. "What happened?" Monkey asked, seeing their shocked faces.

Leaving his students to explain, Maser Shifu followed Tigress. No matter how much she denied it, this truth had to affect her. If not… Then he would start to worry even more.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside without her permission. "Tigress," he said softly, seeing the tiger sitting on her bed.

"You should have told me," she said quietly. "I at least thought you trusted me enough to do that."

"This is not about trust," Shifu said, letting his ears drop. "We want you to get through this. And… And we would not worry you."

"'You' would not worry me," Tigress corrected him. "But you should know how I feel about lies."

Shifu's heart hurt as he realized how far away Tigress was from him. Since the tiger had left she had pushed everybody away from her… Including himself.

And he did not think that he had the right to try and be close to her.

Not before she allowed him to do that.

"It's going to be alright," he told her softly.

"I would have figured it out in the end anyway. Why not just tell me?"

"It would not have helped you. You just need to focus on getting better…"

"Well, that's a bit hard if I am dying, isn't it?" she spat at him.

Shifu sucked in a breath. "Tigress!" he barked and she immediately understood.

Her ears flattened against her head; but this time in sorrow. "I am sorry," she said quietly. "I am just… So irritated all the time."

He walked closer. "Quite understandable if you think of your situation."

She sighed and then looked up at him. "I just thought you were… Different."

"What?" he asked, not understanding.

"You lied to me too," she told him. "Everybody does that. I just thought that you…" she trailed off and turned around to look at the wall, shame in her eyes.

"What I did was to protect you," Shifu told her, suddenly feeling guilty. He had done a lot of things to try and protect her… But maybe he had failed. It seemed like it.

Tigress looked at him again. "But I don't think _anybody _can help me with this."

"We can try."

* * *

A/N: I know. Filler chapter. But the next one will get more exciting! I promise! But we have t go a bit slow, so all details can come ;)

Please! Tell me your thought through reviews! What do you think of it so far? And what do you think will happen?

And I just realized that I have fortotten that Lu Chu is in the palace too. But I have edited her into this chapter now.


	5. Into The Night

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the wait, but what can you do? I am busy, and school and theater come before fanfiction. Unfortunately. But I am still alive, and here comes the next chapter.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Into The Night **

It was late when Lu Chu opened the door that led to Tigress' room. The mountain cat suddenly seemed to hesitate, but walked inside quickly as Tigress said, "You can come, Lu Chu."

She bowed when she saw the tiger who was standing up. As she realized that Tigress was supposed to be in bed, the servant asked, "Where are you going, Master Tigress?"

The tiger master quickly sat back down again. "Nowhere," she muttered. "I just wanted to be standing when you entered my room. And why is it that you are up in the middle of the night, Lu Chu?"

"I just wanted to talk with you," the mountain cat said and walked closer. "We are all very worried."

"You shouldn't be."

Lu Chu widened her eyes. "Then I don't understand. Aren't you sick?"

"I… I think so," Tigress said quietly. "That is what I have been told. But I don't think I believe it."

"Why not? You have already been fainting a lot of times and you don't look too good," Lu Chu said, noticing that the tiger was slightly pale.

Tigress looked away from the mountain cat. "I've… I've been through a lot of things, Lu Chu. I have fought for my life many times before. But this… This sickness, that is something I can't fight against. And I am not sure how to handle it."

She sighed and looked up from her paws before continuing, "I've been told that I have two weeks left. I don't believe that. I can't believe that I'll just lose without even having the chance to fight for my life. And I won't just give up."

Lu Chu nodded slowly. "I… I think I understand. But, you have a lot of friends here, Master Tigress. And they will not let you die. I am sure of that. And… And if Master Mei-Hua survived, then I am sure you will too."

"Why are you so sure of that?" Tigress asked her quietly.

"Because…" Lu Chu became quiet as she thought about it. But finally she realized the right words to say. "Because I have only met one person who were stronger than Master Mei-Hua, and that was you." Lu Chu tilted her head as she looked at Tigress. "And I don't mean strong as in muscles; I mean you have a strong heart."

Slowly, Tigress began to smile. "That… You have no idea of how much that means to me, Lu Chu." She bowed to the servant as she could not express her gratefulness in other ways. "Thank you."

Lu Chu widened her eyes as she did not really like being bowed to. It was usually the other way around. "I… Uhm… You are welcome, Master Tigress."

She stopped herself, but then said, "Can I ask you something?"

Tigress raised an eyebrow; that depended on the question. "I believe so," she answered.

"Where's the diary?" the mountain at asked her.

Tigress got annoyed; why could they not just leave that subject alone? "As I told the others; I do not have it any longer."

Lu Chu, who had heard the whole story about the discussion from the others, said, "I am not the one closest to you, Master Tigress. But I do know you enough to be sure that you have not destroyed the diary. You care too much about it to do that."

The tiger glared at her. She did not want to be angry at Lu Chu, so she forced herself to be calm. But what could she say? "I do no longer have it," she then told the mountain cat sternly.

"I believe you."

Tigress sighed; this constant headache was making her absolutely crazy. But what could she do? If no one had the cure and if they did not know how to do it…

That headache!

She groaned slightly, and Lu Chu looked at her, clearly worried. "Maybe you should sleep, Master Tigress. I did not want to keep you awake."

"It's fine, Lu Chu," Tigress said. She then accidently looked at the servant's stomach. "You should get some rest too."

"Yeah… Master Tigress?" she then suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Jie will come back?" Lu Chu asked her softly.

Tigress waited some seconds before answering, "He will, Lu Chu. Even though I'll have to drag him back, he will have to see your… child." She found herself staring at the stomach again.

"He'll love it as much as I will," Lu Chu said. "I think it'll be a boy."

"Uhm… Great," Tigress responded weakly, not exactly having the same joy. Babies were just not her thing.

"But I'll let you sleep," Lu Chu then told her. "I think rest will be the best thing for you right now."

Tigress nodded. "I'll see you in the morning."

But when Lu Chu was at the door, the tiger called out, "Lu Chu? Have you ever heard Mei-Hua mention the name 'Fang-Hua' before?"

After some time, Lu Chu shook her head. "No. Not if I remember right."

"That's fine," Tigress breathed out. "Goodnight, Lu Chu."

"Goodnight. I'll tell Viper that she can watch you now."

Tigress groaned mentally. She had completely forgotten how her friends no longer allowed her to be alone. She had so little time…

Lu Chu closed the door behind herself, heading towards the Hall of Warriors where Viper was waiting. As she walked, she started thinking further about Tigress' question.

Fang-Hua.

No, she had not heard that name before.

But… But could Master Tigress have meant 'Li-Hua'? No… She had sounded sure when she had said 'Fang-Hua'. And why should the tiger bring up Li-Hua now?

"Lu Chu," Viper said as she saw her. "Did it go well?"

"Yes, but she is tried now. I think I'll go to bed too. Goodnight, Master Viper," Lu Chu said and turned around to find the room she had gotten here.

Viper slithered in the opposite direction; heading towards Tigress. She just hoped that the tiger would get better even though it now seemed impossible.

Why should this happen? Had Tigress not been through enough?

Why could she just not keep her sister? It was like something always was trying to pull the tiger away from the others.

When would this just stop?!

Right now… Right now Viper rather wanted that Mei-Hua was alive and still had Tigress, than that the tiger was going to die because of this stupid sickness.

Sighing, Viper slowly opened the door to Tigress' room. If she already was asleep, then she did not want to wake her up.

But what she saw shocked her.

Tigress was not there.

Feeling movement behind her, Viper leapt after the shadow that was on its way out of the Jade Palace. It was strong, and Viper had to race it until they reached the palace's many stairs. But at that point, the snake managed to curl herself around the tiger's legs.

"Tigress, stop!" she shrieked, trying to keep the tiger down.

"Let go of me!" Tigress hissed back, trying to pry her friend of her by using her paws.

"What are you doing?" Viper just hissed back, pulling the tiger down as she tried to rise. "You are supposed to be in bed!"

Tigress stopped struggling for a moment, just to glare at her friend. "Me staying in bed won't fix anything!"

"If you go out there, then you'll die!" Viper exclaimed. "Why can't you just try and keep yourself alive?!"

"I am!" Tigress growled. "Leaving is the only way!"

The snake's eyes narrowed. "You are not going anywhere."

Tigress took it as a challenge. "Watch me."

She began running down the stairs, but Viper threw herself at her again, causing her to fall. She tried to gain her balance, but Viper made sure that she would end with lying down on the steps.

And so she did.

"Try and listen to yourself, Tigress!" Viper hissed as she placed herself on the tiger's chest. "We are trying to save yourself, but you just want to go out there all on your own."

"Save me? How?" Tigress asked and the snake fell quiet. "Admit it, Viper, none of you know how."

"We'll… We'll just have to wait for the healers to answer," she said quiet as she was pushed off the tiger.

Tigress shook her head. "They can't help. And you know that too," she finished softly.

"I won't just give up," the snake told her. "I won't just let you die."

Seeing how tears started to fill Viper's eyes, Tigress kneeled down so they were on the same level. "Staying here won't help me. But leaving might."

"How?"

"Mei-Hua knew what she was doing when she left the Dragon Palace to try and find the cure. I am not completely sure how she did it, but I know that I have to try and do the same. That's why I am leaving." She started walking down the stairs.

Viper followed her. "Then I'll come with you. Or Shifu or Po or…" She sighed. "Please don't go alone."

"I have tried to talk with the dragons, but they have been ignoring me ever since Xi-Wang was led to Chorh-Gom. And I know I won't be able to contact them if I am not alone." She looked Viper into her eyes. "This is something I need to do alone."

"But we want to help you."

"But you can't." She sighed deeply. "Please, Viper. If you want to help me, then make sure the others won't find me."

Viper groaned loudly. "Why did you have to ask me about _that_? I don't want you to face this by yourself, Tigress."

"I won't. Not for long at least. I will try and find Enlai," Tigress revealed. "And Jie. I have the feeling that those two are being idiots _together._"

"Well, that would make it easier to find them," Viper said softly, having the same feeling. "Do you know where they are?"

"Enlai sent me a letter some time ago. I know he has already left that town, but I'll try to find out if anybody has seen him."

Viper sighed; she was starting to realize that the tiger was right. But still… "Master Shifu…"

"What about him?"

"If you leave, you will hurt him."

Tigress froze for a moment. "I just have to do this. He will understand. Eventually."

She started walking again, but suddenly Viper grabbed her paw to slow her down. "Tigress, I'll let you leave because I trust you. But…" Viper took in a deep breath; she did not like saying this. "If you don't find the cure… I want to be there."

Tigress' eyes softened. Honestly, if this sickness was going to kill her, then she did want her sister to be there in the last moments. But doing this, she would also spare Viper from pain if the cure remained hidden.

"I am sorry," Tigress said.

Viper curled her own tail around the tiger's wrist. "I'll… I'll do what you say. But promise me that you'll take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Then find the cure and find Enlai afterwards." Viper took in another breath. "After what we know you'll have less than two weeks before the sickness really will make you weak. You'll need to find it before that."

Tigress nodded. She would have to remember that. Two weeks… That was not a long time.

Viper bit her lip. "And what if you faint again? What was I thinking?! No, I cannot let you leave!"

Mentally rolling her eyes, Tigress tried to explain it again. "Viper, if I stay here I'll die."

The snake's face seemed to be breaking down as the sorrow hit her hard.

"I have to go; and this journey is only for me. I wish it wasn't but… But I am sure about this. Please distract the others when they find out."

"I'll… I'll tell them I fell asleep, and then you took your chance to leave," Viper said.

But Tigress shook her head. "No, I don't want them to blame you. Just say that I tricked you when I told you to get me something to drink."

Viper nodded sadly, not knowing what to answer. She remembered how she had said goodbye to her friend a year ago when she had left with Mei-Hua.

When that had happened, Viper had been angry.

Now she was just sad.

Maybe because she now knew that there was a big chance of Tigress never returning again. The thought of her friend dying without herself being there was too painful to finish.

But she knew the tiger was right. Even though she did not want to admit it, then they were all unable to help Tigress. If not even the Dragon Palace knew about the cure, then what the chance of anybody else knowing it?

Viper did not know much about how the whole dragon thing worked, but she understood that Tigress did. And if the tiger needed to go alone, then she had to do what she wished.

"Please come back," she said softly and Tigress understood what she meant.

"I will. That's a promise."

Viper gave her friend's paw a last squeeze and then let go.

Tigress understood that as a sign and quickly disappeared down the stairs, leaving the Jade Palace and her friends behind her.

* * *

Enlai sighed as he picked up his knife. He was tired and he was angry. Not a good combination. But tomorrow he would meet this people who might be able to give him some knowledge.

He was not in the mood for sleeping, so instead he had found another big piece of wood. Making little statues had now become his hobby again and he enjoyed it.

But he just could not make her right. Every time he tried there would be a flaw. And she had no flaws. Over ten unfinished Tigress-statues where standing on his dresser, and he doubted that this one would be better.

The tiger growled softly. His life was truly becoming boring.

He wondered what the others were doing. Mantis and Monkey were probably making jokes together. Crane was probably painting while Viper would watch and talk as he did it. Po was, without a doubt, eating.

And Shifu… The stupid little mouse was probably busy scolding some poor person. He just hoped it was not Tigress.

Tigress…

And Tigress… She was probably having the time of her life.

* * *

A/N: And we end it here! I am on fire! I wrote all this today! Writing, theater, homework… That's my life. Meh. But at least you can enjoy what I am writing! Well, I hope you do!

Thank to everyone who reviewed, favorite and so on.

Please, everybody, continue your support and tell me your thoughts! What do you think about the plot? And most important; what do you think of this new side of Enlai? He is not as happy as he used to be… You'll find out why later.


	6. The Thing

A/N: So sorry for the wait! But my theater (that was very successful and I have already been offered to be a part of two other plays) is now over (and I have only cried my eyes out five times. Sobs), so I have gotten time to write this. Do you forgive me? Yes, you did.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, The Thing **

"Sorry," Viper muttered quietly, eyes on the ground.

Master Shifu glared at her for some more seconds, then he turned around to rush out of the palace.

Viper sighed, her cheeks burning shamefully.

"It's okay, Viper," Crane said comfortingly. "We are going to find her."

The snake bit her lip as she became torn again. She had done what Tigress wanted and had lied. But if she would grant Tigress her wish, then she also had to keep the others away from the tiger.

But it had been hours since the tiger had left. She should be far away by now. But still; Shifu was fast, and so was Crane if he flew in the right direction…

"Guys," she whispered, eyes staring blankly as she was unsure of what to do. "There is something I have to tell you."

They all stopped walking and the boys looked deeply worried. Tigress was sick and now missing; what more could go wrong?

Taking in a deep breath, Viper told them the truth. "I let Tigress go."

"You what?!"

"She told me to let her leave. She has a plan and she can't let anyone come with her. I wish she could have stayed, but she said that this was the only way of finding the cure." Viper met their eyes. "I could not just force her to stay here if it means that she will die."

"So… Where is she now?" Mantis asked.

Viper lowered her head. "I don't know."

"Okay, this is bad," Monkey thought out loud. "That was not a smart thing to do, Viper."

"Sorry. But I promised to help her, and I thought that you might help her too. We need keep Master Shifu away from finding her."

Mantis dropped his jaw. "You… going against Shifu? That's something new."

"I am just trying to help Tigress!"

"By not helping Tigress?" Monkey asked. "She needs our help, so letting her out of sight is not a good idea of how to help her!"

Viper hissed; why could they not just understand?

"Master Viper did the right thing," a new voice suddenly said. Lu Chu had appeared behind the snake, and was now glancing at the boys. "Master Tigress knows what to do."

Po thought about it. "But maybe she needs help."

"She does need help," Viper told them softly.

"We just can't help her," Lu Chu finished, thinking the same as Viper.

There was a pause before Mantis exclaimed, "Could you, I don't know, explain that please?! Because think you are the only ones who aren't lost right now!"

"Master Mei-Hua found the cure alone. Tigress will do the same," Lu Chu said quietly. "I am sure about that."

"And Tigress cannot contact the dragons unless she is alone," Viper said. "I hate to let her leave, but it is the only way."

Finally the others understood. "Fine," Monkey muttered. "Then we should go and help Shifu with not finding Tigress?"

Viper nodded. "Exactly. We just have to make sure that he is heading the wrong way."

The boys winched. "He is going to be so mad!" Po exclaimed. "Like 'when he sees Enlai' mad!"

"But we'll do it for Tigress, right?" Crane said and they all nodded.

As they walked outside Viper sighed quietly. "I just hope she is okay."

* * *

Tigress had started panting when she reached the village. "Stupid… Sickness…" she muttered as she tried to breathe normally.

It was now six days since she had left the Valley of Peace. Every village she has visited, she had gotten a new clue about where Enlai could be. There were not exactly many tigers around here. So she continued her search, hoping that it would end soon.

She knew that she was breaking her promise to Viper by doing this.

But honestly, she had no idea of how to find the cure.

She had tried contacting the dragons. In hours she had been sitting alone, meditating. When she got most frustrated she had held a dagger against her chest, but not even then they had reacted.

Apparently, they did not care about her life anymore. Without help from them then she was going to die.

Now Tigress just wanted to find Enlai. It was the only idea she had so far. She could not return back to the palace; that would just be a waste of time.

And she really did want to find Enlai.

No matter how much she denied it, then she did miss him. She was angry, very angry, but she did want him to be near her when… if the sickness killed her.

Plus, she had promised Lu Chu that she would try and find Jie.

Stupid boys.

She was dying and now she had to use her last time on finding them. That was just not fair!

Growling slightly, she rested her back against a wall of a house. She could do this. Just some moments resting and she would be fine again.

In one of the first villagers she had bought herself a cloak. On that way, it would be harder for people to see who she was. And that would make it harder for Shifu to find her.

Shifu… She wished she could do it another way. So she could avoid hurting him.

He must be worried. Angry too, for sure.

But what could she do? Just stay in the palace and give up without a fight?

Not if she had another choice.

Getting her breath back, she stood normally again. Seeing a villager, a pig, walk past her, she called, "Hey. Can you help me? I-"

He sent her a blaming glance and back away. "I don't talk with beggars," he snorted and hurried away.

Tigress stared wide-eyed as he disappeared. "Okay…" she breathed out slowly. Looking at her clothes, she realized how dirty they were. The travel had not been easy.

Just great. Now people did not even want to answer her questions.

But Tigress did not give up. Following the pig deeper into the village, she tried to find another person. This time it became a bunny. "Excuse me, but have you seen a tiger around here?"

The bunny mom nodded fearfully as she backed away. But Tigress let out a sigh of relief; finally see could see Enlai. "Where?" she asked, but received no answer.

When she looked around, she could see the bunny in the distance, running away from her. Apparently, cloaked persons did not seem friendly no matter what.

"Wait!" Tigress called but realized it was in vain. "Just great," she muttered, kicking the wall beside her. The house shook slightly.

"That won't help you," a voice suddenly said. Tigress turned around to see a female feline leaning against a house.

It was the strangest feline she had ever seen. She was about the same height as Tigress, and first Tigress thought it was another tiger. But then she saw the spots that also decorated the feline's body.

Spots and stripes?

What was she?

"The name is Chun," the mixed feline said as she walked closer. She was wearing a blue dress covered with a pattern of flowers. "And I know who you are seeking."

Tigress glared at her. "And how do you know that?"

"Because there aren't too many tigers around here," Chun said. "Enlai often hang out at the town's bar. Try and look there tonight."

Tigress dropped her jaw. How…? Why…? Huh…?

Chun turned her back to her and started walking away. Tigress remained where she was, unable to think clearly.

The feline looked over her shoulder as she called, "Oh, and Master Tigress? You might want to pull up your cloak a bit; it's way too easy to see your face."

Then she disappeared into the crowd.

When Tigress finally understood what had happened, she blinked and ran after her. "Wait!"

But Chun was gone.

Confused, Tigress rested for a moment to think through the situation. Okay…

She had just met a pretty feline with both stripes and spots. That was weird. The feline's name was Chun. And apparently Chun had spent some time with Enlai. That was not good, since Tigress did not trust the feline.

And finally, the feline had known who she was. That was… a bit scary. And it also told Tigress that she could not trust Chun.

But she would follow her advice. Enlai at a bar… Why did it not surprise her? Of course; he had told her that whenever he travelled he would pick up some good stories at a nearby bar.

Hopefully she could find him tonight. Until then she could just walk around and see if she accidently met him.

But as Tigress took another step, her world suddenly tilted once again.

* * *

Enlai was sipping tea when she entered. It was hard not to notice her since he had never seen a creature like that before. What was it the lynx had told him she was?

Oh yes; now he remembered. A dogla. A leopard and tiger hybrid. That explained the spots and stripes.

"Mister Enlai," she greeted him as she sat down by his table.

He grinned silently. "Should I be nervous about how you know my name?"

"Please; it was you who contacted me."

"Well, it wasn't exactly you; it was your servant. Nice guy," Enlai muttered quickly.

"So," Chun started, resting her head in her paws. "I heard you are seeking something."

"Yeah," Enlai said while scratching his neck. "And I heard you could help me with finding it."

Chun chuckled. "But why is it that a gardener like you wants to find the Dragon Queen's crown?"

"Uhm… That's a longer story."

"I see…" Chun said slowly. "But you do know that if the rumors are true, then you won't be able to use it anyway?"

"I know," the tiger muttered. "I just… need it."

"Well, well. I don't think Dragon Queen Mei-Hua will be so happy if you find it before her." Chun blinked with her eyes.

Enlai then figured out that she did not know. "Oh, but Mei-Hua is dead. Tigress is the…" He bit his lip. Wrong thing to say, wrong thing to say…

Chun did not remove her glance from him. But her eyes suddenly seemed harder than before. Then suddenly she seemed to relax again. "As long as you just want it, I can help you."

"I heard you have a map."

"That's true."

"So… Why will you help me?" Enlai asked her, confused.

Chun leaned closer to him. "Because where the crown is hidden, there is something I need."

"Well, you have the map. Why don't you just go there?"

"Because I cannot travel alone, Mister Enlai. Just look at me; I cannot handle the dangers that will come with such a travel," Chun explained. She smiled and he smiled back.

Enlai stood up. "I didn't really count on that you would follow me…" he admitted.

"But that's the price, Mister Enlai. If you want to map, then I have to go with you."

The tiger hesitated for a moment. "Okay, fine." He held out a paw. "That's a deal."

She shook it.

"Uhm… Is it possible that we can leave already tonight?" he asked her.

She smiled. "I actually want to leave right now. It is soon evening; here will soon be way too crowded."

"But do you want dinner-?"

"No thanks, Mister Enlai. I just want to start our travel now," Chun told him, and they both left the bar.

The street was filled with people and suddenly Enlai could not see the dogla anymore. "Chun?" he called.

For some minutes he just walked around, hopelessly looking for her. Suddenly, he was pulled away from the crowd.

"Chun!" he exclaimed. "You found me!"

She smiled. "That was pretty easy; there aren't too many tigers around here." She then started walking away, him following her. "Let's leave."

As Chun looked over her shoulder, she could see Tigress enter the bar they just left. Enlai noticed nothing.

* * *

Tigress searched through the paws, but found nothing but drunken men. Noise wriggling in disgust, Tigress was about to leave again, when a boar grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he growled. Tigress realized they could not recognize her because of the cloak. Not wanting to fight, she just quickly pulled herself out of his grasp and left.

When she came outside she took in some deep breath of the fresh air. Chun had lied; Enlai was not there. At least, not yet.

Tigress decided to wait outside the bar; maybe he would come later.

What was he doing here? And why was he hanging out that that… thing? What was Chun?

Half tiger, after what Tigress could see. And the spots… A leopard, maybe? But could that really happen?

Not that she wanted to meet Chun again; for some reasons she was already tired of that feline. She could not be trusted and this had just proved Tigress' feelings right.

Stupid thing, stupid Enlai, stupid feelings!

And most of all; stupid sickness!

Sighing, Tigress rubbed her forehead. She should rest. She was getting more and more tired by each day, and she had passed out many times on her journey. Luckily, she would wake some hours later and find that she still was alone and nothing had happened.

Suddenly, Tigress spotted stripes somewhere in the crowd. "Enlai?" she exclaimed and tried pushing her way through the people. "My apologies. Sorry. Please move."

The striped figure did not hear her but continued walking away. Tigress followed it into an alley, but when she tried to call out again, her voice did not work.

To her fear she realized she was going to faint again. Falling to her side, Tigress dug her claws into the wall in a try to keep herself standing. In her blurred vision she could see the striped figure some meters ahead of her.

"Enlai?"

As she fell down, two paws grabbed her arms and tried to hold her up. As Tigress struggled to remain awake, she looked up to stare at a face.

It was a tiger.

But it was not Enlai.

Then Tigress' world went black.

* * *

A/N: And I had to end it here. But I have gotten my inspiration back! Thank you, Chun! You are so fun to create! So I am back! Woohoo! I missed you all! Did you… miss me? Maybe? Just a tiny bit?

But here I am, slowly getting over my depression from leaving the theater (I feel so hollow now! I hate when theater ends!). I'll soon come with a new chapter so I can rescue you from the cliffhanger!


	7. Bound

A/N: And I am back! Thank you so much for the reviews! I mean, I have now totally gotten my inspiration back! I was sure that this story was going towards a dead end, but now I am back for full force!

So you wanna know who Chun is…? Muhaha! Believe me; this is the most complicated OC ever!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Bound **

Tigress groaned softly in pain as she tried to open her eyes. It hurt to move, but she forced herself to wake. This was even worse than the other times it had happened.

When her golden eyes were fully open, she understood that she was staring at the ceiling. Though, it was hard to tell, since her vision was very blurry.

Trying to talk, she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Where was she?

Slowly remembering that she was no longer in the Jade Palace, Tigress knew she had to get her strength back quickly. What had she been doing when she had passed out? It was so hard to remember; everything was just hazy!

The tiger… She had tried to find Enlai. And she had found him… No, it had not been him. It was a stranger and then… Then darkness.

Finally being able to sit up, Tigress looked at the room. She was lying on an old bed, and the walls around her were made of wood. The room was little and not exactly decorated. It just felt empty.

Tigress' ear twitched as she heard the sound of yelling coming from another room. She could not hear what they were saying, but it did not sound good.

Deciding to test her strength, Tigress tried to stand. Arms on the bed as support, she rose to her feet.

Just as she was about to walk, the door burst open and an angry growl could be heard. Widening her eyes in surprise, Tigress quickly held up her arms to block the attack. But it was too late; the attacker was too fast and she was still drowsy.

Tigress only managed to get a glimpse of two burning eyes, then her legs were swept away under her and a fist met her head.

* * *

"So," Enlai said as they walked. "How in the world did you end up here?!"

Chun smiled, her paw grabbing a branch to get support as they made their way up a hill. "Very long story, Mister Enlai."

"Well, after what you tell me, then we have a long walk ahead of us."

"True," she said and then continued, "My family has some connections to the Dragon Palace. I myself have studied its history in a very long time. And because my family has some of the very old scrolls about the Dragon Queens, I discovered some secrets about the tradition. And one of them was about the Dragon Queen's crown." She turned her striped and spotted head towards him. "What about you, Mister Enlai?"

The tiger suddenly had troubles finding the words. Even though he did not want to admit it, he found Chun extremely beautiful. She had big eyes that were a mix between green and yellow. She did not have a body of a warrior, but was slender even though she was a part of the big cat family.

Seeing a feline in a dress was also kind of a new thing for Enlai.

She sure was not like a Tigress.

He could not help but sigh. "It's… a longer story."

"Oh… So we are playing the mysterious warrior and the lady, huh?" She laughed again. "Please; secrets are made to be discovered, Mister Enlai."

He grinned nervously, not exactly knowing what to say. "Yeah…"

She widened her eyes. "Wow. You really lack words, don't you?"

"Kinda."

"I know I look funny, but I hope you maybe are overreacting."

Enlai held up his paws. "No, no! It's not on that way! I mean, you look great! Pretty! It's me!"

"You?"

"Well, I've made some mistakes… And I just can't let go of them."

Chun nodded slightly. "I see… It's your girlfriend, right?"

"Whoa! How did you-? Wha-?"

Enlai was cut off when Chun held up a single paw to stop him. "Please; I know about Master Tigress."

"Uhm… Yeah… She's not exactly my girlfriend…"

"She isn't?" Chun asked him with her big eyes and a hopeful smile.

Enlai then realized his mistake. "Well, it's not like I am free… It's just not… official."

"That's strange. Who decided that?"

"The mouse," Enlai muttered under his breath.

"What?" Chun asked him. "I could not hear it."

Sighing, Enlai explained, "Let's just say that her master and I were not exactly friends."

"Master Shifu?"

"Yeah."

"I feel sorry for you. Was that why you left?" the dogla asked.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Exactly."

"Then why are you searching for the crown?" Suddenly, she stopped walking to face him while putting her hands on her hips. "Wait a minute! You thought a ring was too small for her so now you are going after a crown!"

"What?! You think I am going to propose to Tigress?!" Enlai fell over, holding his stomach while laughing.

Chun looked shocked. "What? It was only a joke, but still…"

"It's just…" Enlai brushed away a tear of laughter. "Tigress would kill me if I proposed! She won't even let me call her my girlfriend!"

"Oh… A bit strict, I guess. But then again; she is a Kung Fu master," Chun hummed as they continued walking through the forest.

"So, Chun, how do you know of Tigress?" Enlai asked, both being curious and nervous.

The dogla sent him a glance. "But in reality you are asking if I know that she is Dragon Queen Mei-Hua's daughter. I do. Now. Found out some time ago."

"Uhm…"

"But I don't really think you can call her Dragon Queen," Chun said. "Because she is not doing such a great job."

Enlai looked offended. "Well, it's not that easy."

"That doesn't mean you can just give up," Chun said with a stern voice. "I know more about the Dragon Palace than you think, Mister Enlai. And I know that there just are some traditions that you can't break!"

She looked angry for a moment, but then her whole body relaxed.

Enlai was now suspicious. "And why do you know so much about the Dragon Palace?"

Chun glared at him. "If you really want to know, then it is because my great-great-grandfather was one of the masters of the Dragon Palace."

"Wha-?"

"Master Leopard," Chun explained. "He died long time ago, of course. But the legend of him still lives in my family, so I found it naturally to be interested in the Dragon Palace's traditions." She sighed. "Just because I am not a warrior doesn't mean that I can't try and think like one. Imagine that I am one."

"You want to be a warrior?!"

"Now really," she said. "I just want… To be something big. Bring my family honor."

"Your family?" Enlai asked as they stepped into a clearing.

She nodded. "My mother."

* * *

Groaning, Tigress opened her eyes. Waking up was different then before; it was not the same headache. No, this time it just felt like she had a bump on her forehead.

Opening her eyes, Tigress stared at the ceiling. Then her stomach twisted as she realized that this was not the same ceiling from when she had woken up the first time. They had moved her…

They had knocked her out!

As Tigress remembered it all, she tried to sit up but found that she could not. She was lying on a stone floor, robes around her ankles and knees. Her wrists were tied together behind her back, and around her arms, near her biceps, were ropes too, making sure she would remain in place. Those ropes were bound so tightly that they were hauling her shoulders together in a painful way; as triggered by the realization of this, a warm, burning pain spread through her shoulders.

Groaning slightly, Tigress closed her eyes as she understood how humiliating this was. Her, the great Master Tigress, on the ground, bound, _helpless. _

Changing her way of thinking, Tigress growled. Okay, this was a problem. But she could fix it. She just needed… uhm… Think, Tigress, think!

Rolling over to lie on her side instead of her back, Tigress searched through the room with her eyes. It seemed like she in a cellar… Or maybe a prison cell? The room was small, empty, cold and the walls were too made of rocks. There was no furniture.

But there was a door in the end of the room.

At least that was something.

Letting out a grunt, Tigress tried to move her bound body. Unsheathing her claws, she only found out that she could not reach the thick ropes.

Just perfect.

But she was not gagged… Tigress was confused; they made such a great deal about tying her together, but she could roar loudly if she wanted. Maybe… Maybe that was the way to get help. To call for it.

Or maybe it was just a trap. Then they would know she was awake and they would come here.

Where was she?

Slowly inching her way over the floor, Tigress came closer and closer to the door. It took a lot of time but at least it worked. While moving, she suddenly felt a small pain in her side. Using her bound paws as good as she could, she managed to pick up the little stone that had cut her.

It was little, but sharp.

Oh yes.

She could use this. The stone plus some time and she would be free in no time. She could do this! Trying to turn to stone around, so she could cut the ropes, Tigress bit her lip in concentration.

This would take a lot of time…

And then the door became opened.

Widening her eyes in surprise, Tigress glanced up to meet the Shadow Warrior's face. "Wang?" she asked with a voice full of disbelief.

His face hardened as he said, "I should have known that you would wake up faster than I have expected." He leaned down and grabbed her sore shoulders. In the next second she was on her knees, looking up on him.

Giving him a warning growl, Tigress met his eyes. "_What_ are you doing?"

"What do you think?" he asked him coldly.

"I actually don't know," Tigress snarled. "Since Enlai and I let you go, you would think that you would leave us alone."

"I would, if you had not locked up my father," he hissed back.

"Maybe if he hadn't tried to kill me-"

"Enough," Wang said and Tigress glared angrily at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Tigress growled again, feeling the stone in her paws. "And why should I tell you?"

"Because you are in no position to discuss my orders," Wang told her. The black clothed feline kept his hands behind his back as he faced her; as if he was her master. "And I want to know how you, of all people, are _here_!"

"Trust me, I did not come here for you," Tigress spat.

"Oh yes; you are here from Enlai."

"Have you seen him?!"

He nodded. "Yes, but I did not start a conversation. I am sure he would not be that pleased to see me."

"Do you know why he is here?"

"Actually, yes; I do." He grinned slyly. "But I think that is something between him and you."

If her hands had not been bound together, Tigress would have punched him. Voice dripping with poison, she said, "If I was you, I would spit it out."

"And if I was you, I would remember my place," he snarled.

"Funny," Tigress spat, "I don't remember you that cocky when your father was standing beside you."

For a moment, she was sure that Wang was going to hit her. His paw was lifted in the air, claws long and sharp. But then he froze, his face a mask of anger. Quickly turning around, he started pacing back and forth while muttering angrily.

Finally, he turned to face her again. "My father-"

"did not care," Tigress finished for him. "Listen, Wang; I was there, I talked with him. He only wanted power. He did not-"

"You don't know!" Wang hissed. "Because he talked with me!"

"He lied, Wang. He left you and your mother; Enlai told me that. He did not want a son; he wanted a warrior. All he cared about was power." She paused before continuing, "I know that. He was supposed to be my uncle and in the end he tried to kill me."

"That's not a surprise; he was never your uncle."

"My father was his brother."

"So? You are not my cousin!"

Tigress froze a second when he mentioned the fact that they actually, on some way, were in family with each other. That was… weird.

"Why are you doing this, Wang?" Tigress then asked him quietly.

Wang kneeled down to look her in the eyes. "Many reasons," he growled. "Firstly; you are the reason why my father is in jail. Secondly; you have no right to follow me. And thirdly; I have to make sure that you won't go anywhere."

Tigress blinked. "You are working for someone," she suddenly said. She then squeezed her eyes together. "Who?"

"You'll find out eventually."

"The tiger…" Tigress muttered. "Who was that?"

Wang stood up and turned away from her. Apparently, he did not to tell.

"Wang!" Tigress growled, struggling to get up. But the ropes kept her in place and she could not rise from the ground; she could not even move unless she wanted to fall forward, face first.

"Enjoy your stay, kitty," he snarled and closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Tigress dropped her angry mask and started thinking about a plan again. So Wang was here. That was unexpected. He did not say why he was here, but she was going to find out. Soon.

Then there was the question; who did he work for? And then; who was the tiger? Why did they need to capture her?

How were things at the Jade Palace? Was Shifu on his way here?

Where was Jie?

Had Chun been speaking the truth or was she truly hiding something?

How long time did she have left before the sickness would take over completely?

And most importantly; where was Enlai?

* * *

A/N: So many questions… It's kinda amazing how complicated I made Tigress' family. And you will all sigh when I tell you this; it will get even more complicated. Whoah!

Again, thank you so much for all of your reviews! You guys are amazing! So… Did you guys really think that I would just forget Wang? Seriously; the only OC I want to forget is Piao… I don't know why, but I got so tired of him. I feel sorry for him though… But maybe I'll bring him back too.


	8. Rotten Flower

A/N: And I am back! Yeah, you guys made my inspiration for this story come back! Be proud!

Thank you for voting! I can proudly announce that my drawing of Enlai is out! I am called Animation-Girl on deviantArt, so you and find the fic ;). Hope you'll like it!

Thank you for the hundred reviews, guys! It is amazing!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Rotten Flower **

After having made her way to one of the room's corners, Tigress rested her back against the wall. With the rock still hidden in her paws, she started cutting the rope around her wrists. It would take a lot of time but it was her only idea right now.

So Wang was behind all this? Why did it not surprise her?

Another one of Enlai's mistakes. He had been the one to let Wang go, even though he had nearly killed her.

Growling slightly, Tigress smacked the back of her head against the rock wall. Stupid situation.

Her time was running out and then she was stuck here?! Of course things like that only happened to her…

How could she find Enlai or the cure when she was stuck here? She had to get out and she had to do it fast.

Her claws gripping the piece of rock, Tigress kept moving it back and forth like a knife.

* * *

Enlai had gotten a headache. He did not know why, but it was something bad.

"You okay?" Chun asked him. They were resting in a village, as they did not want to sleep in the forest if they had other options.

"I am fine," he muttered. "Just a bad feeling."

"About what?" she asked him while sitting on her bed. Her legs were crossed and she was bursting dust off her fur.

Enlai shrugged. "I don't know." He paused for a moment, looking at the knife he was holding in his paws. "Something just feels wrong."

"Maybe they are angry at you," Chun suggested, picking up a brush from her little travelling bag.

The tiger looked up, surprised. "Who?"

"The old Dragon Queens," Chun told him, meeting his glance.

He snorted. "So? Aren't they dead?"

"They are, but that doesn't mean that they don't have any power," Chun explained.

Enlai was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed as if he was meditating. "So… a bunch of old ladies are angry at me?" he joked. "Should I be scared now?"

"You do realize that the Dragon Queens still can punish you, right?"

"How?"

"I thought you were the one to know how powerful they ware." She stopped brushing her fur to look at him. "Just look at Master Tigress. It is not like Dragon Queen Mei-Hua is leaving her alone."

"True," Enlai said, thinking about how Tigress were plagued by guilt. "But that is only because Tigress can't let go."

"Believe me, Mister Enlai, Dragon Queen Mei-Hua is the one who can't let go," Chun hummed and then returned her focus on her fur.

Enlai raised an eyebrow. This was one of the reasons why he did not fully trust the dogla. "So, you know about the whole family thing? With Mei-Hua and Tigress?"

She nodded, while humming a 'yes'.

"And now they are angry at me? All the dead old Dragon Queens? Tigress' mother, grandmother, great-grandmother…"

"Not her grandmother," Chun then said.

"Oh, so she actually was a nice person? Like the sweet old ladies that walks around on the street and-"

"She's not dead," Chun cut him off.

He widened his eyes. "She's not? That's weird. Does Tigress know that?"

"You should ask yourself that," Chun told him. "I have not exactly talked with Tigress."

"Yeah… But she has never talked about her grandmother before," he explained. "I did not even know that she had one. Well, I knew that she one, everybody has one, but I did not know that she… Uh… You know what I mean."

Chun put away her brush and looked at him. "That's understandable."

"Why?" he asked, wanting to hear the whole story.

"Because Dragon Queen Li-Hua abandoned Dragon Queen Mei-Hua when she was a baby," Chun explained.

"How do you know all that?" he asked, stunned, but then remembered what she had told him. "Oh, yes… You have studied."

She nodded. "Exactly."

"Then why did… What was her name again?"

"Li-Hua."

"Okay, why did Li-Hua give up Mei-Hua? And what is it with all these Hua's?" Enlai asked. Now there was Fang-Hua, Mei-Hua and Li-Hua… That was a lot of Hua.

Chun smiled. "It's a family tradition in the Dragon Palace. All the Dragon Queens have it in their name."

"Cool enough," Enlai breathed out. "But what is the story about Li-Hua?"

"She… never really wanted to be the Dragon Queen," Chun told him. "But as you do know then it is not a choice. But she knew that when she gave birth to the next Dragon Queen then she should be free."

"So… When Mei-Hua was born, Li-Hua was no longer the Dragon Queen?" Enlai said, trying to understand it all.

"That's right. When Li-Hua was sixteen, she became a mother."

"That was young."

"She just wanted to be free so it was about getting pregnant as fast as possible. The day after Mei-Hua was born, Li-Hua left the palace and did never return."

There was a stunned silence after Chun finished the story about the former Dragon Queen.

"Wow," Enlai said softly. "No wonder why Mei-Hua was such a bad mother. I mean, her own mother left her in exchange for freedom. That's pretty rough."

"And a bad choice," Chun commented. "After that Mei-Hua grew up and became the Dragon Queen. And you know the rest of the story."

"So… Li-Hua is still alive."

"Yes."

Enlai watched her closely. "Then Tigress has a grandmother?"

"Yes."

"So… Why don't we create a family reunion between them?" Enlai asked.

Chun shrugged. "You can do it… if you ever find Li-Hua."

"Good point."

The dogla smiled to him. "Are you feeling better?" she asked sweetly.

Enlai shrugged. "I guess I am just feeling homesick."

"But where is your home, Mister Enlai?"

He found himself unable to answer. "I don't quite know," he revealed, a bit ashamed.

"I thought the answer was the Jade Palace, but I now see that I am wrong," Chun told him. "But tell me, Mister Enlai, then why are you doing this?"

He scratched his neck. "To get back, I guess. It's hard to explain."

"You can try," she suggested. "And I can try and tell you my reason."

He was quiet for a minute as he thought about what to say. "I guess I am doing it to get back."

"And how does that work?" she asked him, moving down on the floor too.

"Well, I guess since I have failed at anything else, it's time for me to do something right," Enlai muttered. "So I heard about the Dragon Queens crown and thought; wow, we need that thing. But what if I was the one to get it? And people would be happy again and such," he sighed. "But who knew it would be so hard to find a single crown!"

She blinked a couple of times. "But, Mister Enlai, I am sure that we both know that the Dragon Queen's crown is not just a crown," Chun said while smiling.

Remembering what he had been told about the crown, Enlai nodded. "Something about contacting the old Dragon Queens, right?"

"And you said you didn't believe they still had power," Chun grinned and laid a paw on his leg.

Enlai stared at her paw as if it just turned green.

Realizing he did not like it, Chun slowly pulled back. "Sorry," she muttered while staring at the ground. Her ears dropped in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to…"

Enlai held up a paw. "It's okay." He then thought about his words. "Wait, it's not, you know, okay. But let's just… sleep." He grinned nervously.

She stood up, straightening out her dress. "Sure," she muttered. "Goodnight, Enlai."

The tiger gave her a nod, and then lay down. He had told her that she could take the bed, then he could take the floor. He did not mind that.

Lying on his side, Enlai stared at his own paws. Sighing, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on," Tigress grunted, still working on the ropes. Just a little more and her wrists would be free. Her fingers were bloody as she could not help but accidently cut herself sometimes, but she could not feel the stinging pain.

Right now she just wanted to get free and get out of here.

Finally, the ropes were so weak that she could break them. The ropes fell to the ground, and Tigress immediately started moving her paws. But she was still bound over her elbows, and so her movement was still limited.

But at least she now had her paws. Moving away from the wall, she bowed backwards, until her paws touch her feet. Great! Now she just needed to cut the rope with her claws and then…

Tigress' ears twitched as she heard the sound of footsteps. Wang was coming back. Realizing that there was no way that she could hide what she was doing, Tigress just started working even quicker.

But she knew that in some moments, the door would become opened and her work would be revealed. The ropes were thick and her claws kept getting stuck in it.

Helplessly, Tigress watched as Wang stepped into the room. Straightening up, Tigress pretended like nothing.

She stared at the ground, trying to avoid her glance.

Wang stood there for some seconds, watching her. Finally, he declared, "You are up to something."

She lifted her head to glare at him. "And why do you think that?"

He met her eyes. "Because you would usually growl or offend me."

"And what would offending you do for me?" she asked him, hoping he would stay away.

"I don't get you," the leopard declared. "And I don't think I ever will."

"I can say the same about you," Tigress answered. "Wang, I don't know what you think, but I did not come here to follow you."

He crossed his arms, staring at her with cold eyes. "Then why are you here?" he asked him. "I saw you and Enlai here, and I am not so stupid to believe that it was a coincidence."

"You saw Enlai?" Tigress asked him.

Wang widened his eyes as the sound of her voice. "You are searching for him?" he asked in disbelief. "Wait, he is avoiding you? Since when?"

Tigress lowered her glance. "I don't know," she said quietly. Her voice then became more steady. "What did you think I was doing here? And what are _you_ doing here?"

He shrugged. "Family reunion," he muttered.

But Tigress heard it. "You are trying to free Xi-Wang?" she asked him, eyes narrowing as it made sense. "Chorh-Gom is not exactly nearby…"

"Stay out of it," he snarled at her, taking a step towards her. His paws had turned into fists as he once again was angry. But as he came closer he then noticed the rope that was lying on the floor. His eyes narrowed. "You…"

He did not have the chance to say more as somebody kicked him in the back. He fell forward in surprise, but the mountain cat kicked him again before he could get up.

"I can't believe I once wore such clothes. It makes you look like a fool."

"Jie?" Tigress exclaimed. She then raised an eyebrow. "What is it with this town?"

The mountain cat glared at her. "Well, it seems like I have been invited to the party too." He walked over to her and removed all the ropes from her legs with the help of the knife he was holding. But when it came to her arms he hesitated.

Realizing he was not going to cut them off, Tigress hissed at him, "What are you waiting for?"

"I think we'll wait with those," he declared and turned away from her.

Rising from the ground, Tigress followed him. But before they could reach the door, Wang was on his legs again, not looking happy.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed at Jie.

Jie stared back. "I am cleaning up after you," he told him. "As I always do."

"This is none of your concern!"

Jie crossed his arms. "Yes, it is. Done you get it, Wang? You are alone. You are the last Shadow Warrior."

Wang snarled and leapt at him. Jie blocked the attack, and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. Tigress jumped aside so he would not hit her.

As Wang got up, he saw Tigress who still did not have her arms to defend her with. But as he tried to punch her, she used her leg to deflect it.

With an evil glimpse in his eyes, Wang grabbed her foot and twisted; sending her to the ground. With a grunt she landed; her ankle burning painfully.

Jie was the jumping into Wang, sending them both back in the room. Tigress watched them fight from the ground, panting as the room started to spin again. Telling herself that she could not pass out now, Tigress got up on her knees.

Suddenly a knife dug into the ground beside her, as Wang kicked Jie's paw. The two felines started fighting again, but Tigress did not notice them.

Instead her focus was on the nearby blade. Turning her back to it, Tigress slowly backed towards it.

Jie growled as Wang kicked him again. Spinning around, he managed to make him back away.

"Why can't you just stay away from this?" Wang snarled.

"Maybe because you can't realize that you have lost," Jie answered coldly. "The Shadows Warriors are finished; wearing that uniform is just pathetic."

Wang did not take that sentence well. "At least I look better than you!"

They stopped for a moment just to glare at each other. Then for a short second, Wang turned his head to see if Tigress would try and attack him too.

Jie used that moment of distraction and send his former leader to the ground. While he was down, he kicked him in his head and Wang fell unconscious.

Just as Tigress could nearly fell the blade in her paws, the knife was pulled up from the ground. Growling, Tigress looked over her shoulder to stare at Jie. "Do you mind cutting me lose?"

He grinned at her. "Actually, princess, I think we better keep those on you."

* * *

A/N: And I brought Jie back too! Can it get even better?!

Information; Hue means flower (explains the title). And, funny enough, in my family, all the girls have a special name in their first name. So my first name is actually two names, where my mother and sister and all the other girls in my family, have that last part of it too. So I thought the tradition would fit in here, since I have already named Tigress Fang-_Hua. _

And, dun dun dun, the Enlai drawing is finished and published on deviantArt. I am called Animation-Girl.


	9. Scared Kitten

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I really am! But I have so much to write! It's crazy! And, dun dun dun, I am now part of this Middle Ages Market (much more bout that on my DA profile) so my weekends will from now on be used on sewing tents and costumes (I. Hate. Sewing.).

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Scared Kitten **

"When I get my hands on you, Jie…" Tigress growled as the two cats walked through the streets. It was the middle of the night and it was so dark that no one could see the ropes on the tiger's arms. So no one became suspicious of seeing the tiger and the mountain cat; if they actually could see them in the darkness.

Jie chuckled silently. "That's why I decided to keep those ropes on you." Tigress stopped walking and growled again, her eyes glowing. The mountain cat pushed her in the back, forcing her to continue. "Let's talk when we can be sure on that nobody can listen."

Tigress forced the growl down her throat and kept walking. She comforted herself with the fact that she could still kick. And she would kick him hard.

Finally, they were surrounded by bamboos but Jie continued walking until they were deep into the forest. In a little clearing, he finally stopped. "Now we can talk," he said coldly.

"Good." Tigress quickly kicked him in the chest sending him backwards. With the air knocked out of him, Jie get to his feet, snarling.

"That's how you thank me?!"

"Believe me; I am going to do much worse when my hands are free," Tigress promised.

Jie took his fighting stance, waiting for her to come and attack. Accepting the invitation, Tigress ran forward. She jumped and aimed to kick his head; but Jie had seen this. He stepped aside and grabbed her foot. He then swung her around until he sent her to the ground.

With no arms to take the fall, Tigress' face hit the ground. Coughing up earth, she was about the get up, a foot was placed on her back.

She hissed dangerously, but Jie kept her down. He leaned closer, careful not to remove any pressure from her back. "Listen," he hissed. "I just saved you. You owe me."

"Wang is going to be awake again soon. And because you did not bind him, he is free to follow us!" Tigress complained.

"Wang won't be a problem unless you let him be one," Jie told her quickly. "As long as we think about what we are doing, then he won't cause us any trouble."

"Do you mind letting go of my back?" Tigress hissed as she was starting to have problems with breathing normally.

Jie gave her a smile full of fake pity. "Sure." He let her get up, but as soon as she got to her knees, he pushed her against a nearby thick tree. "You'll stay down or I'll have to bind your feet."

She did not say anything, she just glared at him, but she did not try and move.

The mountain cat smiled satisfied, but that smile quickly disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"You are the one who will answer first. Now tell me the whole story about how you got here." He sat down in front of her, legs in a meditation stance. His cold eyes could be seen in the dark; they were only focused on her.

Tigress was quiet for a moment as she thought about how to answer his question. Finally, she said, "I am here to find Enlai."

"He left days ago."

"You have seen him?"

Jie scratched the back of his neck. "We met once. At a bar. He was pretty drunk so maybe he doesn't remember it."

Tigress' ears flattened against her head as she now had heard another reason to punch Enlai.

"After that I just watched him on a distance."

"What did he say to you?"

"That he had gotten kicked out of the Jade Palace." Jie crossed his arms. "Which didn't surprise me."

Tigress glared at him. "He was not kicked out. He left. I am here to bring him back. Do you know where he is?"

"I do, but I won't tell."

"Jie!" Tigress snarled.

"I am doing him a favor! He needs some time alone and actually think." The mountain cat snorted. "He hasn't done that for quite some time. If you are around, you will just distract him and possible hurt him."

"Why should I hurt him?"

"Reason one; you are mad at him, so you'll probably kick him just as you kicked me," he hissed coldly. "Reason two; he got kicked out! The sight of you should bring up some painful memories."

Tigress' snarl faded. Why not just tell him? "Jie, I have to find him." She paused. "I am sick. And we don't know the cure." She met the mountain cat's glance. "I seriously hate to say this, but I need your help to find him."

Jie stared back without blinking. "You're sick?" he asked, sounding stunned. "Like really?"

"Yes. Why having hard time believing it?"

He shrugged. "I guess I just imagined you dying another way."

"Wow, thanks for spitting it out so softly," Tigress said sarcastically. "Now when we already sharing thoughts; did you know that Lu Chu is at the Jade Palace?"

Jie's expression turned into horror. "What?!"

"Yes, she is. Oh, and she did also told me that she is pregnant and that you just left her!" Tigress exclaimed, growling.

"I didn't… It was not like that!"

"Then what in the world are you doing here?!" the tiger exclaimed. "Your… Have you even married her yet?"

Jie tilted his head, blushing just slightly. "It was a small wedding," he muttered.

"Just great!" Tigress moaned. "Jie, your _wife_ is going to have a baby and you just leave her?! What were you thinking?!"

"It's not… You wouldn't understand!" he hissed and turned away.

Tigress rose to her feet, ignoring what he had said earlier. "And the worst part of it is that she still trusts you!"

"What?"

"She sent me out to find you because she believes you are hurt somewhere so you aren't able to get back home. Lu Chu doesn't realize that you are just being a coward."

He turned around and shoved her in the chest, making her fall into the tree again. "I am no coward!" he snarled, ears flattened.

"Then what are you doing?!" she hissed back, hitting the sore subject again. "For from what I can see, then you are hiding!"

"I am not!"

"Like a scared kitten!"

"Shut up!" he snarled and lashed out at her again, but she dodged his paw. "You don't know anything!"

Tigress met his wild eyes. "Then explain!"

"Look at me!" he thundered. "Do I really look like a father?!"

"No, you don't!"

"Then we agree on that point!" he said, still yelling. "So that's why I left! No need to discuss that again." He fell quiet, looking away from her.

Tigress took a step forward. "Jie, I don't think you look like a father. And I don't think you act like one." She paused. "But I think you can learn it. If you just give it a chance." She sighed. "I don't like you, Jie. You may have saved my life some times, but you have also brought me and my friends in danger before. And most importantly; you hurt Lu Chu."

He just stared at her.

She continued, "But Lu Chu is at the Jade Palace, waiting for you to come home. I may not like you, Jie, but Lu Chu is my friend and she truly deserves happiness. And I have no idea of why and how it works that way, but you make her happy. And even if I have to drag you by the arm, I _will_ bring you back, she will have your baby and you will love it, Jie, because you are its father. I don't know much about family, but I know that Lu Chu deserves one. So would you please pull yourself together and stop acting like a scared cat!"

After her outburst both of them became quiet. Jie stared at her with widened eyes.

Tigress took in a deep breath. "So would you please cut of those ropes so we can get going?" she asked him, sounding annoyed.

Jie took a step forward. "Last time I saw Enlai he was talking with some weird feline. A girl."

"Let me guess; she had both stripes and spots?"

He nodded. "Exactly. And there were planning on going to find the Dragon Queen's crown."

"What's that?" Tigress asked while the mountain cat found his knife.

He stood behind her and after some seconds cutting, the ropes fell to the ground. "I actually don't know."

"You said you knew where he was!"

"I did, until he left the village. I just know he is trying to find some ruins with that girl!"

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Ruins?"

He shrugged. "I don't know the story about that crown."

Tigress did not exactly believe him. "But you are a Shadow Warrior."

"'Was'," he corrected her. "And you are the Dragon Queen, so don't you blame me." He sighed and looked around. "Should we get going?"

"What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you say you want to see Enlai?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll have to find him. I did not hear where they are going to, but I saw them head this way," the mountain cat told her.

Tigress gave him a short nod. "Thank you."

"So… What's…?" He seemed to have trouble finding the words. "Your sickness?"

"I get blackouts," Tigress said quickly. "That's why Wang caught me."

"Sure. But wait; you faint? Do I then have to catch you?"

"I won't faint," Tigress promised.

But Jie just looked at her. "Why do I get the feeling that it's something you can't control?"

"I'll be fine." She started walking in the direction he had been pointing at.

He followed her. "Lethal?"

She swallowed her spit. "It seems to."

"And no cure?"

"I am trying to find one," she said shortly. "But I have no idea how."

They walked in silence, while Jie thought of something to say. Finally, he swallowed some pride. "I am sorry to hear that."

"I have about a week back," Tigress said with a quiet voice. "Before I won't be able to get up."

"Then why aren't you at the Jade Palace?" he asked her, surprised. "If it was me-"

"But it isn't!" she hissed. "You have a life ahead of you, Jie. I don't. Not anymore. That's why you have to get back to Lu Chu." She fell quiet again.

Jie suddenly felt bad. And he did not like the feeling. He never liked Tigress; that was not a secret. So why did he feel bad after hearing about her sickness?

"I don't know what to say." He had not meant to say it out loud, and was therefore surprised when he could actually hear his own voice say his own thoughts.

"Then don't say anything," Tigress answered with a snort.

"Please! Not even you, Miss Heart of Stone, can pretend that this doesn't mean anything!" Jie hissed back. "If I was told that I am going to die-"

"Of course it means something!" Tigress snapped. "I am not ready to die, Jie! Not like this. Not without a fight. But now it's a matter of _days_ before I run out of time. And until then, I am just trying to fix my mistakes. That's why I am trying to find Enlai."

She stopped walking to glare him directly into the eyes. "What would you do?" she asked him coldly. "If you knew you were going to die."

Tigress' voice had turned hoarse as it was the first time she revealed her feeling about the sickness. And why in the world had she told _Jie_ this?!

Because he was the only one there.

"I don't know," the mountain cat answered. "I am not planning on dying so…"

"Very funny," Tigress said coldly. She looked around but saw only trees. "Are we going the right way?"

"You should know," Jie said.

The tiger raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why?"

Jie looked confused. "I saw Wang carry you out from here!"

"But I woke up in the room where you found me! I never left the village…" Tigress trailed off as she realized she was wrong. She then said quickly, "Jie, when I passed out I was following a tiger. I never got the chance to see who it was, but I know it wasn't Enlai. The next thing I remember was waking up in a strange house, but then Wang knocked me out and brought me back to the cellar." She started growling when she thought of the last Shadow Warrior.

"So you were stalking a tiger?" Jie asked, confused. "Who also captured you?"

Tigress did not say anything, but waited for him to understand it by himself.

"So there is a tiger living in this forest," Jie finally concluded. "Who isn't Enlai. Why were you following him? Or her?"

"Because I thought it was Enlai," Tigress explained.

Jie stopped walking and grabbed her arm to make her do the same thing. "Right now, I don't get you. Do you want to find Enlai or do you want to find that tiger?"

"Both," Tigress breathed out. "If possible." She walked again, leaving Jie to follow her.

"Listen; I have actually decided to waste my time on you. But if I am going to do it, then there has to be just a little bit of sense in it. And I can't see any sense of following a person you don't even know who is!"

"Jie," Tigress then said with a sly smile. "There's a house."

And sure enough, through the bamboos they could see the form of a house in the distance.

Tigress looked at the mountain cat. "You said Wang carried me away from here?"

"This forest…"

"And you didn't stop him?"

"Hey, I wanted to find out what was going on first! And besides; my plan work perfectly so don't complain!"

Tigress sighed as they came closer. "Then let's see if I am right."

He stopped her again. "And what are you going to say? 'Excuse me; but I saw you walking on the street and found you so interesting that I decided to follow you'?!"

She pulled herself away from him. "I'll…"

"I truly hope you will start with saying 'hello'," a voice sounded and the two felines turned around to stare at the tiger that had appeared without them noticing it.

* * *

A/N: Maybe a pretty boring chapter, but you get to know Jie just a little bit better. Yeah, I'll soon see how Lu Chu is doing. I mean with her stomach and all that.

Thank you for reviewing.


	10. The Last 'Hua'

A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! Homework plus writer's block took all my time!

But good news! My family has found like a long lost family member and it turns out that he is an author. So maybe I can now get some help with publishing my own novel.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, The Last 'Hua' **

Tigress immediately took her battle stance. "Who are you?" she hissed.

Jie stared at the stranger, but then turned his glance towards Tigress. "I really don't think that is necessary," he said slowly.

Sure enough, the tiger did not look like she was putting up a fight. "You were so careful before," she hissed she quietly that the stranger could not hear her. "When you kept the ropes on me."

"But that did not turn out to be a mistake," he hissed back. "Who are you?" he then asked the stranger again.

She took a step forward. "I am Li-Hua," she said with a gentle voice. "And I am not your enemy."

As she took a step forward, Tigress took at better look at her. She was old, about Shifu's age, and her orange fur was slowly turning into gray and white. Her eyes were golden, and she was wearing a yellow dress. She looked tired.

"'Li-Hua'?" Tigress repeated her name as if she was tasting on it.

The older tiger nodded. "Like Mei-Hua and Fang-Hua."

Tigress took some steps backwards in surprise. She stared at her with widened eyes while stuttering angrily, "Wh… Who are you?!"

Li-Hua tilted her head and opened her mouth, but Jie stopped her from saying anything. "Okay, I am out of here." With that he turned around and started to leave.

Tigress watched him, eyes still widened. She then ran after him, yelling out an angry, "Jie!"

He stopped for a moment to face her. "I am not staying here because of that old lady," he said sternly. "I have better things to do. And if what you say is true, then I believe you should try and prioritize your time too!"

"This is important!" she hissed back. "Jie, this is not just a coincidence! She knows something!"

"I am clearly aware of that!" he snarled. "But I thought you wanted to find Enlai."

"I do. But I can't just ignore this," Tigress said, her voice low so Li-Hua could not hear them. "I have to talk with her."

Jie's eyes became even harder. "You can talk to her if you want. But I am not staying here."

"You sure are a great help," Tigress hissed sarcastically.

"Listen, I don't like feeling like I owe someone something. If I want Enlai and send him to you, then I have made it up to you."

"What are you talking about?" Tigress asked, confused. What had she done to make Jie think that he owed her something? Last time she checked, then he hated her for destroying the Shadow Warriors.

"As I just say; you can stay here and waste your time, but I'll continue trying to find Enlai. And if I manage, I'll send him back to you," Jie told her.

Tigress blinked. "You'll do that?"

"Since you are too stupid to see that this is pointless; yes."

Tigress was honestly surprised. "Thank you," she said and gave him a bow. He did not bow back but stared at her with widened eyes.

"Can't say anything about how fast I can be," he said.

Tigress did not answer and he then turned to leave once again. She was grateful for what he was doing. Even though she really did want to find Enlai she just could not let this slip past her. And it was not like she had time to investigate this after finding Enlai.

As she walked back she saw that Li-Hua had remained where she was. She was waiting patiently for Tigress to return and smiled brightly when she saw that she did.

"So, do you want some tea while we talk?" Li-Hua asked her.

* * *

Enlai was confused. "This is a wall," he said, pointing out the facts.

Chun nodded. "It is."

"So… What are we going to do now?" the tiger asked her. True enough, they were staring at a gray wall with carvings on it. From what Enlai could see it was a story about dragons… and tigers.

Chun leaned against the wall. "A Dragon Queen hid the crown long time ago. She also used her magic on the hiding place for it."

Enlai took a step backwards. "I am not really a fan of such-"

"Don't worry; it's nothing serious." Chun smirked as she looked at Enlai.

He raised an eyebrow. "Stop doing that."

"What?"

"Looking at me in that way." He visibly shivered. "It's creepy. And you have done it a lot."

Her face hardened. "It is not like you are the person who doesn't stare a lot."

Enlai understood that she was challenging him and crossed his arms. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't think I don't know how weird I look," Chun hissed dangerously. "I am perfectly aware of that."

It was not like Enlai was scared of Chun, but the hair on his neck rose when he realized how much Chun reminded him of Tigress' anger right now. And he knew that was not a good thing.

"And I don't believe there is anyone like me! I am just… the only one. And I am fine with that. But stop staring because it makes you look like an idiot," Chun told him sternly, but then forced himself to relax. "Do you see this paw print?" she asked him, pointing at one of the drawings on the wall.

"Yep; I am not blind," Enlai answered and took a step closer.

"Put your paw on it."

"Why?" he asked. Chun was still very strange to him and he did not know a lot about her. He was not exactly happy about doing something she asked him to do without knowing why.

The dogla sighed. "Because the wall will only open for a tiger."

"Wait; that is why you needed me to go with you?" Enlai asked her.

She shrugged. "One of the reasons."

"But you are like… half a tiger?" Enlai asked, looking her over again.

She caught his glance. "Yes; my mother was a tiger."

"Just to be sure; what will happen when the wall opens. What is this place?" the tiger asked her, wanting to know what was awaiting him.

"Basically the Dragon Queens' way of keeping something a secret," Chun told him, but when she saw the way he was glaring at her, she continued, "But it's nothing dangerous. Just some requirements and riddles. I got the answers to most of them, but the thing is that I am not a tiger. I can't open the door. And if something happens, then I can't fight."

"So I am your bodyguard?" Enlai asked, putting his paw on the carving.

Chun grinned. "You could say that. But don't think I am proud of being helpless. I just never got the chance to learn Kung Fu. I was born to be a real lady. Not like the Master Tigress you know. No; I wore dresses and learned how to sew. And I am happy about that. But if something happens then I am not able to defend myself."

A high click sound came and the wall split into two. Slowly a crack appeared and it grew bigger and bigger. Finally, there was an opening. Enlai stepped aside. "Ladies first," he told her, a bit unsure.

They walked into a long dark hallway and Chun immediately found a torch that was hanging on of the walls. She lit it, but it only helped a little bit in the darkness.

"I have to warn you," Chun said in a good mood. "I don't think your plan is going to work."

"'My plan'?" Enlai repeated, confused.

She nodded. "Yes, the one where you will use the crown to get back into the Jade Palace. I seriously doubt it will work."

"Well, thank you for doubting my mastermind!" he said sarcastically while walking. "But I actually have other plans in mind."

"What so?"

He sighed. "I don't think Shifu is going to let me in no matter what I do."

"Why?"

"Because he is a useless gnome," he replied flatly. "And I made some mistakes in the past."

Chun smirked. "The no forgiving type? I know such people."

"Yep; they suck. But he is just watching out for Tigress." Enlai's face darkened. "And if he watched more closely, he would see that he is the one hurting her; not me."

"And you prove the fact that you are not hurting her by leaving her?" Chun asked him slyly.

"What was I supposed to do? She did not want to try and stop it; so it was my only chance."

"I bet she is pretty mad…"

Enlai shuddered. "She is. Believe me. But I am going to set things right. And if I can't get back into the Jade Palace with the crown, then maybe I can Tigress out of there."

Chun stopped walking and looked at him with a surprised grin. "Excuse me, Mister Enlai, but did I just hear that you will try and take Master Tigress away from the Jade Palace?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "Not like that. I just need… to set things right. Like I said." He started walking quicker and left Chun behind him.

The dogla was still smiling. "I see. But maybe we could put out heads together and-"

"I don't need help!" Enlai called from deeper into the hall. He did not sound angry, though.

"Sure. That's why I am helping you finding the crown," Chun reminded him jokingly. "But if you ever need some ideas I would happy to help."

Enlai sent her a glance, but then said, "What is it again that you are trying to find?"

"I did not tell you."

"Then say it now."

"No, Mister Enlai. I will not."

He raised an eyebrow and tired guessing. "A weapon? Funny; I did not think you were the one with hunger of revenge."

She shook her head. "No, not a weapon. But it is something that is rightfully mine. I am just taking it back. Don't worry; you'll get your crown."

Enlai scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it isn't exactly mine…"

"It will be. Except, if you are going to give it to Master Tigress…"

"Chun?"

"What?"

"There is a wall again."

* * *

Tigress could not help but stare when Li-Hua offered her the cup. She took it but did not drink. "Do you know who I am?"

Li-Hua nodded slowly. "You are Fang-Hua."

Tigress almost dropped her cup. "I am," she said shakingly. She then straightened up her back. "But I want to know how you know that."

"And I thought you would have figured it out by now," Li-Hua hummed. "But, of course, it is pretty complicated. May I hear your guesses?"

"You are related to Mei-Hua," Tigress told her. "My mother. Am I right?"

She nodded. "You are."

"Then maybe you should explain the rest."

Li-Hua took in a deep breath. "I am your grandmother."

Tigress froze for a second but then said, "I guess I really should have figured that out."

The older tiger laughed. "Don't you worry; I bet no one ever told you about me. Not many do talk about me, actually. But I guess it's my fault."

Tigress drank some of her tea. "I would like to hear the story."

Li-Hua tilted her head. "It surprises me so calm you are acting."

Tigress gave her a grim smile. "I guess I am used to surprises."

"Probably. So, to make a long story short; I left your mother when I gave to birth to her, because I did no longer want to be the Dragon Queen. I wanted the freedom I could not get in the Dragon Palace. I gave your mother a name, but that was all. I never shared a bond with her; not at all. She grew up alone, while I was starting to live a new life without the title of being the Dragon Queen."

"What happened?"

Li-Hua smiled. "I got a family. Even though I wanted to forget the Dragon Palace, I could not help but try and ear the rumors. I actually searched for information myself. And so I know about you and your story."

Tigress listened carefully. "Do you then know-?"

"That Mei-Hua is dead?" Li-Hua took in a deep breath. "Yes, I do know. And I am sorry for your loss."

Tigress' eyes hardened. "It's your loss too."

"I wish it was, but I don't think I have the right to call myself her mother," Li-Hua said quietly. "I returned back to her once, but she refused to talk with me. She sent me away. I guess I gave up after that."

"You said you got family."

Li-Hua nodded. "I met another tiger. It did not last long though, and I was alone with my daughter. My new daughter."

As Tigress remembered something, she asked breathlessly, "Do you have a daughter by the name Chun?"

Li-Hua nodded. "Yes. I lovely girl. But I never learned to control her."

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked, confused. Was this really Chun's mother? Wait; she was related to Chun?!

"She ran away," Li-Hua said quietly. "After I told her how I had abandoned Mei-Hua. I never saw her again."

"Li-Hua, Chun is still here. I just met her the other day," Tigress told her almost breathlessly. Li-Hua was living so close to the town; how could she not have seen her?

Li-Hua widened her eyes. "Master Fang-Hua, I believe you must be confused; my daughter Chun-Hua is dead."

"But she told me her name was Chun," Tigress replied sternly. "She was… She looked weird. She had both stripes and spots. I am sure you must remember-"

"Master Fang-Hua, you are talking about my granddaughter."

Tigress almost dropped her jaw. "Chun… She is Chun's daughter?"

"A dogla. Chun's father was a tiger, as I told you. But Chun met a leopard when she ran away and got a daughter. She died under the birth; that was why I never saw her again. I took her daughter in as my own. I called her Hua, as I believed she would be the last of us. But Hua often called herself Chun to honor her mother."

Tigress thought about this. The Chun she had met was actually Hua; Chun's daughter. And Chun's mother was Li-Hua which meant that she was Mei-Hua's sister.

"I know it is confusing…"

"Li-Hua, do you know if Chun… Hua wanted to find the Dragon Queen's crown? Whatever that is?" Tigress asked the older tiger.

"Why do you ask that?" Li-Hua asked suspiciously.

"Because she asked one of my friends to help her find it."

Li-Hua leaned closer to Tigress. "If that is the case, then we need to find your friend as quick as possible."

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun. And here is just a part of how complicated Tigress family is (yes, it gets worse). Hope you liked the chapter.

I think I should have told you this long time ago, but I kinda forgot it… To all you Enlai fans out there; you see, he kinda has a theme song. Not exactly a theme song, but it is a song that always made me think of him when I hear it. It's called "Monsters" by Hurricane Bells. Now I finally told you. Hope you like it.


	11. Riddles

A/N: And I am back! Sorry for the wait, but my inspiration was elsewhere. But now I am back, hopefully with a good chapter! Yeah… I have noticed that I have a lot of anonymous reviewers; I want to say thank you for their support! So thanks!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Riddles **

"What is this?" Enlai asked as he thought out loud.

Chun let out a snort. "This is questions."

"Yeah, I can see that," he gave back. "But I don't quite understand it."

The dogla sighed loudly as she rested against the wall. "It's a question; you are supposed to _try_ and understand it."

"Then go _try_, because this doesn't make any sense." He growled slightly, being annoyed over the fact that he had not seen the sun for hours. As he was used to live in a forest, this was driving him crazy.

On the wall in front of them, signs were written. It took some time for Enlai to finally understand it. At least some of it. "What exactly are we supposed to do?" he asked the dogla beside him.

"We are supposed to answer the riddle," Chun said softly. "Then the door will open and we will have the Dragon Queen's crown right in front of us."

"And how is all this working? Is it magic, because I am no exactly a fan of that?"

"It's not magic," she answered simply.

He let out a breath he had been holding. "Good. That's changes the whole thing. But how does it work again?"

"They," Chun pointed at the ceiling with a finger, "are watching us."

"Who?" the tiger asked, confused. He could not see anyone.

Chun sighed dramatically. "The former Dragon Queens."

"Are they…?"

"Gods?" she finished for him, but shook her head. "No." She then started to smile dreamingly. "But immortal they are," she almost whispered. Chun then straightened out her back as she turned to Enlai. "They are 'living' with the dragons. If they see that we can complete their task, they will let us in."

"Why am I thinking that this is just too simple?"

She gave him a mocking smile. "You still haven't found the answer to the riddle yet, Mister Enlai."

"Oh…" He looked at the sentence again and read out loud. "A burden, a gift, a mark, a signal, a power, a destiny, but not a choice."

There was silence in some moments.

Then Enlai asked, "I don't get it."

"Me neither."

* * *

"Excuse me?" Master Shifu asked as he tried to get the guard's attention. But the tired soldier was tired after walking around in the city the whole day, keeping an eye on anyone that could possible cause troubles.

Sighing, Shifu tapped the bear's shoulder with the end of his staff. He immediately turned around, shock in his eyes, as he first thought it was an enemy. When he recognized the red panda, he bowed. "Grandmaster Shifu," he said slowly. "What brings you here?"

"I am looking for a student of mine," Shifu said while resting against his staff. He was tired after searching for Tigress the last days and he had not allowed himself to get much rest. Now he was just desperate to find Tigress before it was too late. "Have you seen at tiger around here?"

The bear scratched his neck. "I am not quite sure… But I think I saw one for quite some days ago."

The master's eyes widened as he almost could not believe it.

The guard continued, "He walked in the direction towards west for over a week ago."

Shifu lifted an eyebrow. "'He'?"

"Yes," the bear said. "I asked him what he was doing here, and he said he was just walking through. Then he left."

Shifu thought about this. "Thank you for your help," he then said and the bear bowed again.

"Anytime, Grandmaster."

The red panda gave him a nod, then walked off. Enlai had been here… His heart sunk again as he understood it had not been Tigress.

Though, he knew one thing; Tigress was following the gardener, therefore this was a great clue.

Walking in the direction towards west, Master Shifu continued his search for Tigress.

* * *

"Okay, new plan," Enlai announced. "Tell me all the words you know that starts with an 'a'."

"What?"

"Apple," he spoke loudly. "Adventure, axe, answer, a…"

Chun looked at him with fire in her eyes. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

He sent her a glare that was just as angry as the one she gave him. "Well, since none of us can find the answer, I guess we have to use another method."

"So you are going to say all the words you know?" she spat in disbelief.

"Yes," he sneered back. "And we'll take them one at a time." He then turned his glance towards the wall again. "Words that starts with a 'b'…" he muttered.

The dogla growled at his stupidity. "You are just going to make them angry and then we are going nowhere!"

"Barrel, battle, break…" he continued loudly just to annoy her.

She growled again, smashing her foot into the ground in anger. "Stop it!" she commanded.

He turned to face her again. "Then how are we going to find the answer?"

"By thinking!"

"Then think!"

Chun sent him a dark glance. "I truly hope you don't call yourself a gentleman," she sneered coldly.

"Can't we just try and find a way out of here?!" he exclaimed, starting to pace back and forth.

"Remember, Mister Enlai, that you are the one who wanted to go here," she reminded him but then looked at the riddle again. "A burden, a gift…"

"A mark, a signal… I have read it!"

"It must be something about the Dragon Queens," Chun hummed. "If not, it would not stand here."

The dogla turned around to glare at Enlai who was still looking confused. "What?"

"How does Master Tigress fit into the riddle?"

* * *

Tigress stood up, eyes widening in shock. "I have to go," she said, voice nearly shaking of anger. "Now."

Li-Hua grabbed her arm. "No," she said sternly. "You need to rest or else you won't make it the way to the cave. And I won't be there to help you the next time you faint."

Tigress scowled, ears flattened against her scull in worry.

Her grandmother tried to comfort her. "Don't you worry, Fang-Hua. Your friend can handle himself just a bit more time. Right now we need to make sure that you will be able to get to him."

Tigress took in a deep breath. "Okay," she finally sighed. She sat down again, rubbing her temples. "I knew I couldn't trust her…" she growled angrily.

"Please don't get me wrong, Fang-Hua; Chun can be a very nice girl if she wants. But right now she is holing a grudge against you."

"And she is using Enlai to get to me?" Tigress asked weakly, trying to make room enough for all this information inside her brain.

Li-Hua nodded. "I believe so."

Then, remembering what the older tiger had just said, Tigress asked, "What did you mean by that?"

"By what?"

"That you would not be here to help me as the last time?" Tigress said, but then realized the answer before Li-Hua could say a word. "You are the one Wang talked to before he knocked me out." She squinted. "What do you know about Wang?"

The older tiger remained calm. "That he is helping Chun. They became friends over a month ago."

"Just great…" Tigress muttered sarcastically.

Li-Hua then stood up, making her way to her little kitchen. "But right now, you should rest. Just borrow my bed."

"I-"

"I know you want to leave as soon as possible, but that will first be tomorrow. Until then you will sleep, and I will find some herbs that can help you with your sickness."

Tigress stared at her, obviously surprised. "You know what caused it?"

"Not quite. But I have something that can make you stronger." She gave her a warm smile. "Now rest, and I'll show you tomorrow."

Tigress knew that her grandmother was right and nodded quietly, all while hoping that Enlai would not be stupid enough to cause himself even more problems.

* * *

Enlai slammed his head against the wall. "Scars," he then said, but the wall remained a wall. He then moaned as the only thing he wanted right now was to get out of here.

Chun was busy thinking too, but her face brightened up a bit when she heard Enlai's new suggestion of the answer. "What did you just say?"

"Scars," he sighed, rubbing his face against the cold wall in frustration.

"And why did you say that?" she asked him.

"Because Tigress got a scar after the dragon got angry," he muttered tiredly. He was so close to giving up after being here the whole day. He was tired, he was thirsty, he was hungry.

And he was very tired of Chun.

So right now, he just wished that they could solve that riddle, so they could get the crown and then get out of here. Yeah, that would be nice.

"Exactly!" Chun exclaimed. "Keep thinking like that and we will soon be able to get in!"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The answer is probably things like that! Something that connects the Dragon Queens!" she exclaimed excitingly. They were so close now! So close!

Enlai understood… At least a little bit. "So… I just have to continue thinking?" he asked her slowly, trying to get it.

She nodded again. "A mark… Think about that word."

Enlai tried but ended up with shrugging. "I don't know… Maybe…. Her stripes!" He turned towards the wall and yelled, "Stripes! Stripes!" He then realized he was yelling at a wall and muttered, "This is weird."

"It's not that word!" Chun hissed loudly. "Try again! We have to find the right word!"

"Well, it's not as easy as it looks…" He trailed off as he realized what he had just said. "Looks…" he muttered. He then looked up to stare at Chun with big eyes. "That's it! Looks!"

"What?" the dogla asked, not getting it. But she was still excited as he seemed so sure about his answer; whatever his answer then was.

"Eyes!" Enlai yelled as he turned to the wall again. "Golden eyes!" And it worked; the wall made a crack and soon they could work inside.

Chun followed him into the big all, stunned. "I don't get it," she almost whispered.

"Don't you see it?!" Enlai exclaimed happily. "The golden eyes… All the Dragon Queen had them! It's the signal of being the Dragon Queen! The mark! It gives them the power as being the queen! And if they truly want to be the queen, then it is the gift. If not, then it is a burden! And it's not a choice, because they are born with them; it's their destiny."

The hall was filled with artifacts. As Chun looked to her side, she glanced directly into her own reflection as a shiny sword was placed there. The dogla saw herself and her own green eyes.

Setting her jaw, she walked quicker, having Enlai following her to keep up. "Wow…" the tiger muttered. Here truly are a lot of things."

"Don't touch them," Chun warned. "They are pointless, worthless; they are just here to distract you." The hall was dark as no sunlight could enter and only some few torches made sure they were not walking in completely darkness.

"Oh…" Enlai breathed out. "So where is the crown?" he asked her as she was the one who knew the most about this place.

They stopped in front of a door that Chun quickly opened. Now they were looking into a little and dark chamber. In the middle of it, placed on a stone pillar, was a crown.

As Enlai slowly walked closer, he could a better look at it. It was not as tall as he had imagined, but looked more feminine, which made sense since it was the Dragon Queen's crown. It was made of gold and covered with jewels.

"Wow…" he breathed out as he came near. "It sure is pretty."

"Don't tell me you are going to wear it," Chun snorted with her arms crossed.

"Of course not," he snapped back as he picked it up. He froze for a moment, as if scared if something would happen. But there was silence and he let out the breath he had been holding. "Well, that went well. So… How does it work?" he asked, while turning the crown around in his paws.

Chun blinked. "You want to use it on Master Tigress, right?"

"Yeah… I want the powers to bring her something good," Enlai explained.

"And you believe the crown can bring her that?"

He looked up, surprised. "Isn't it true that it can create a connection between a person and an former Dragon Queen?"

Chun relaxed her shoulders. "I see… You want Master Tigress to contact her mother."

"Listen; she needs a closure. She can't move on without it. This is the chance! They never really talked about what they should have talked about, and here is the thing that can make it possible again!" Enlai paused, lost in thoughts. "Tigress is blaming herself, and that is wrong. She needs to know that it wasn't her fault, and she will only believe that when it is her own mother that is telling her it."

Chun grinned after he finished his story. "So that's why it can bring you back? Because Master Shifu will forgive you if you helps his daughter in this way?"

"She is not his daughter," he hissed. "She is Jiao-Long's."

"But he is dead."

He held up the crown again. "The chance," he told her again, "is here. Now, I got what I wanted here. What is it you searched? You promised you would tell me when we arrived here."

The dogla sighed. "First I have something else to tell you, Mister Enlai."

The tiger raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's a secret about Master Tigress," Chun revealed, taking a step backwards.

Enlai widened his eyes. "What? Wait; how do you know any secrets about her? Do you even know her? Like really know her?"

She smiled. "That's the big secret, Enlai; Tigress is my cousin." Her grin then disappeared as she continued, "And the only reason why I brought you here is because she will come for you."

Chun took one last step backwards and was now out of the room. "Goodbye, Enlai." With that she slammed the door shut.

Enlai ran forward and tried to open it, only to find out what he had already figured out; the door was locked.

* * *

A/N: Finally done! Again; sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed. Please review; it will make me happy ;)

'Till next time!


	12. The Cowards

A/N: So so so so so sorry for the wait! But there was Easter, then I worked on a new story (please check it out) and then I bought a new game to my computer which I now have become addicted too… But the great (or not so great; I am supposed to have my exams in a month) is that there is a lockout of schools in DK, so I can't go to school (long story). So I have time to write!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, The Cowards **

"Hey!" Enlai yelled, hammering his fists against the locked door. "Hey! Open it! Now!" He growled out the last part but received no answer. "Darn it, Chun! We had a deal!"

But the door remained closed, and no matter how many times he tried smashing his body against it, it just would not break.

"Stupid door," he muttered, rubbing his sore shoulder. "Stupid dogla! And stupid, stupid, stupid me!" He sighed, but then finally gave up.

How could he have been so foolish? Of course Chun could not be trusted! Why had he even trusted her from the beginning?

And now he had nothing. No crown and no freedom. No Tigress… Wait; Chun had said that she only had taken him with her was because she needed to lure Tigress…

And she had also said that Tigress was her cousin. How was that supposed to work?!

But then he remembered what Chun had told him about Li-Hua, Tigress' grandmother. And she had said that Li-Hua still was alive… Then Li-Hua too had to be Chun's grandmother.

So confusing!

Stupid tiger family! What happened to the simple life with a mother, a father and two cute kids?

Enlai sighed and moved backwards to sit on the stone pillar, placing the crown on his head. It looked like he could only get out if someone opened the door, so he could just as well just sit here and wait.

Remembering what he had learned from his life as a traveler, Enlai cursed loudly.

* * *

"Here," Li-Hua said, granting Tigress the cup. The younger tiger drank it all quickly, and tried not to grimace by the taste. "It'll help," her grandmother had promised.

And right now, that was what Tigress needed. If she was going to find Enlai, then she did not have to time to faint whenever her body felt weak.

"So what now?" she asked, standing up from the bed. One night's rest had truly helped her mind; she could think much more clearly. Though, she was still unsure of what to do.

"I do not know Chun's plans, but I believe you should find your friend before she gets tired of him," Li-Hua said quickly. The older tiger was now the one who looked tired and her eyes seemed to have sunken even deeper.

"And what will you do?"

Li-Hua shrugged. "Just living my life. I am not exactly young, Fang-Hua, but now when I have met you, I believe it's soon time for me to leave. I'll just try and see if I can get useful here. I cannot help you on your travel as I would only slow you down." The older tiger glanced at her, moving her head up and down as she first looked at Tigress' head and then her eyes traveled down to her feet before returning to meet Tigress' eyes again. "And I actually know something useful I can do."

"What?"

"Can't tell, my dear, but you'll see. Now, I don't think you should be the one wasting time either." She let out a small sigh. "Don't be afraid of death, Fang-Hua. Your mother will not give up on you."

Tigress squinted, confused by her grandmother's words. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Can't tell either." Li-Hua moved towards the door, then opened so Tigress could leave. "Go find your friend."

Tigress slowly walked past her, glancing at her the whole time. When they were outside, she turned to her and bowed. "Thank you for the help."

Li-Hua chuckled slightly. "We'll see each other again, Fang-Hua. One way or another."

Tigress' stomach twisted into a small knot as she realized what the older tiger meant. Death… She then turned around and dropped on all fours, before disappearing into the woods.

Li-Hua watched her go. Then she let out another sigh and started walking towards the city, leaving her home behind her. If she should find the Jade Palace, then she needed direction and the only way of doing that was by asking somebody in the town.

* * *

Jie finally found the hiding building. Seeing the open entrance he stepped inside, glancing down the hallway. "You better be here, Enlai," he muttered, before sprinting down. There was no light, but he was used to run in darkness.

What he met in the end of the hallway was another open door and also here he just stepped inside. Now he was standing in a hall, filled with artifacts. Though, Jie was alarmed and took his fighting stance. This place was just creepy.

He had never been a fan of the whole Dragon Queen thing and he definitely was not a fan now. "Enlai!" he growled again, hoping to get an answer.

Slowly walking around, Jie glanced around, hoping to see if somebody was there. He just hated being spied on.

And then he heard the noise. It was weak at first, but as he walked closer to the place where it was coming from, he understood that someone was whistling.

Jie scowled. He knew that melody. Actually he knew it very well; all those times he had been on a mission with Enlai, the tiger had whistled it until Jie wanted to rip either his own ears off or Enlai's lips.

And now he could heard that stupid melody once again.

"Enlai!" he thundered and the whistling immediately stopped.

After some seconds on silence, the tiger's voice finally asked from the other side of the wall. "Jie? No way."

"Yes way!" the mountain cat growled as he stepped towards the door. It was made of steel and probably very strong, but to his luck the key was sitting in one of the many keyholes. It took almost a minute before he had unlocked all of them, but then he could finally step inside.

Enlai was standing when he entered. "What are you doing here?" he asked his former comrade.

"Helping you of course. Tigress said… Wait; why are you wearing a crown?"

Enlai immediately took it off his head. "Long story," he muttered.

Jie glanced at him with crossed arms. "You do realize it is meant for a girl, right?" he snorted, taunting him.

The tiger glared back, not in a good mood, though he was still glad about the door being open. "Of course I do!" he exclaimed, shrugging it off. "Come on; let's get out of here before-"

The door slammed closed.

"Oh no no no no no no no no no no no!" Enlai exclaimed, running towards it, but it was already too late. The door was locked once more and by pressing his ear against it, he could hear the soft sound of footsteps slowly walking away. "I swear I am going to strangle her!"

"You're not very good at choosing company," Jie snarled, too trying to open the door. But even as he kicked it, it did not open.

"Well, I am used to having you around so it can't really get worse than that," Enlai muttered. The second after he received a smack to the back of his head. "Hey!"

Jie looked furious. "Do you even know why I am here?"

"No… But I know that you left the key in one of the locks, so technically this is your fault!"

The mountain cat growled. "Well, I came here to save you."

Enlai looked at him, stunned. He then raised an eyebrow as he did not believe it. "Really?"

Jie sighed and then spat out the truth. "Tigress sent me…" he explained.

The tiger immediately widened his eyes. It would be a lie if he said that he had not thought of the female tiger. Actually he was very worried about her. "How is she? Is she alright?"

Jie opened his mouth, but then closed it again. "How can I say this…?" he muttered for himself, but Enlai heard him.

"What?" the tiger asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"She's dying."

"WHAT?!"

Jie back a few steps away when he saw the tiger's angry face. Holding up his paws as o prove he was innocent, the mountain cat said, "Listen…"

"Who-?"

"Enlai-"

"What happe-?"

"Enlai, she is sick," Jie finally managed to yell, and the tiger in front of him fell silent. "I don't really know the whole story, but she is very sick and they can't find a cure. When I met her she was trying to find you."

Enlai shakily sat down on the pillar again, supporting his head with his paws. "When did this happen?!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know." Jie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Enlai looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown and Jie really did not want to see that. "She did not look great the last time I saw her," he admitted.

"What about the Jade Palace? They are masters; they have the power to find every healer in China!" Enlai said desperately.

"She just wanted to find you when I talked with her."

"Then where is she?" Enlai asked, turning his head towards him. His eyes were wide open and the desperation he felt was shown in them.

"She met someone she needed to talk with. My plan was to bring you back to her, but-" he did not have the time to finish as Enlai continued for him.

"Chun!" he growled.

Jie nodded. "Stupid thing to follow her."

"She is more sly than you!"

"Thanks…?" Jie said, a bit unsure. "Why did you even follow her?" he asked, while examining the door again.

"Because of this," Enlai sighed sadly why holding up the crown. When he saw how Jie gave him a curious glance, he said, "Longer story… Jie, how was she the last time you saw her?"

"She was standing… and walking… So that's good…" Jie said, having trouble saying each word. He was just not good at situations like this. It was just so awkward.

Enlai shoulders sank as he realized his mistake. Leaving had been a really stupid thing to do. But he had just never imagined that this would happen! Tigress had not been sick the last time he had seen her! She was never sick! Wounded, yes she could be that, but not sick!

But now he had been told that she was dying… He had sworn to protect her and now she was dying. And they could not do anything about it.

Now he just felt so… helpless.

He was stuck here while Tigress was alone…

Now he really just felt bad.

"Who is the lady you were following?"

Enlai briefly looked up to answer Jie, "Her name is Chun. And she is apparently a dogla and, surprise, Tigress' cousin!"

"That's weird."

"I know. But she said that she only brought me here so she could lure Tigress." He groaned. "I really messed up."

"That doesn't really surprise anybody."

"Was she mad?" Enlai asked him. If he was so lucky to see Tigress again then he wanted to know what he might meet.

The mountain cat nodded. "Yes. But mostly at me."

"Why was she mad at you?" he asked, confused. Even though Tigress never really liked Jie she would need a reason to really be mad at him.

Jie sighed. "Because I left too."

"Really?" Enlai asked turning to stare at him. The mountain cat placed himself on the ground while Enlai looked down at him. "But I thought you and Lu Chu were doing fine."

"Yeah…"

"Then I guess we both are some idiots," Enlai sighed. "I mean, freedom isn't really worth leaving."

"It gets worse."

"What?"

"She's pregnant," Jie admitted shamefully, lowering his ears.

Enlai looked like he had just been punched in the face. "What? You… did her… What? You're going to be a father? No way!"

As Jie did not answer, Enlai realized something. "You left… because of that?"

Again there was no answer, but the tiger took it as a yes.

"Well, now I know who is the idiot!"

"At least she is not dying!" Jie snarled, looking up.

The hurt was visible in Enlai's eyes as he growled back. Whatever peace just had been between them it was gone now. Turning around, he faced Jie with his back. "Let's just rot up here, shall we?"

One thing was being locked up. Another thing was being locked up with Jie.

This had just gotten from bad to worse.

Jie's growls finally faded away as his stomach suddenly twisted at Enlai's sentence. They would come out from here, right?

Because they both had someone that was waiting for them.

* * *

Tigress reached the hidden chamber without fainting. Though, she was panting when she finally stepped inside, exiting the hallway. "Hello?" she called.

But no person could be seen and she was given no answer.

"Jie?" she called, hoping the mountain was there. Still no answer. She continued walking around alone, her body tense so she could start fighting immediately if necessary.

The place briefly reminded her of the Hall of Warriors, and she then started missing her home again.

But it would soon be over. Soon she would find Enlai and everything would be fine.

At least in some points.

But then there was Chun. Li-Hua had warned her about her, but Tigress could not see any sign of the dogla. Though, the feeling of somebody watching her grew stronger and stronger by any second.

"Chun?" she growled. "Stop hiding, coward."

But Tigress was still alone. Sighing, she continued looking around, not really knowing what she was hoping to find.

In the distance two green eyes were watching her.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. I hope you understand though. And please check out y new story called "Truth of Tall Tales". Hope you liked the chapter.


	13. Reunited

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I know I say that a lot but don't blame me, blame writer's block. And here's the chapter!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Reunited **

And suddenly Tigress spun around. She had been walking in the hall for minutes without finding anything, but now she was sure that someone was spying on her.

"Show yourself!" she demanded, while taking her fighting stance.

Doing what she was told, Chun took a step forward. "Master Tigress," she greeted her. "You and I need to talk."

"Chun," Tigress said, still not lowering her arms. "Or Hua."

The dogla froze in pure hate could be seen in her face. She hissed slowly. "Chun. It has always been Chun. And now I see that you have talked with Grandmother."

Once again Tigress was reminded of the fact that she was related with the feline in front of her. Trying not to cringe in disgust, she stared directly into Chun's eyes. "What do you want?"

"A talk."

But Tigress did not move. "What is this place?"

Chun let out a loud snort. "It's so ironic that _you_ do not know it! You of all people!"

Tigress squinted, but decided to ignore her comment. Instead she asked, "Where's…?"

"Enlai?" Chun finished for her. "Don't worry; he's fine. He is just a bit… stuck for the moment."

"What have you done to him?" Tigress growled, sensing the laughter in her voice.

"You sure are worried… Funny, the way he talked about you, I thought I was completely wrong about the whole thing. But at least my plan worked."

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Your plan?"

Chun sighed and rolled her eyes. "I did bring you here, didn't I?"

The tiger then eyed her again. She did not trust the dogla, and she did not like her either. Therefor she did not like being a part of this plan.

And by the look of Chun, Tigress did not think she was a fighter. And with that dress it would impossible for her to make some moves that could hurt the tiger. Tigress considered it; she really wanted to defeat Chun but fighting against a defenseless person was not a thing she wanted to do.

Being torn has never been a fun thing, and Tigress let out a small growl.

"A talk?" Chun asked her again, but without looking at her. Her voice was cold and it almost sounded like she did not really care about what she was saying.

* * *

Enlai lifted his head at the sound of the voices. A second after, he was pressing his ear against the door.

Jie looked up from the ground. "What are you doing?" he asked the male tiger.

"What do you think I am doing?"

The mountain cat got up too and came closer to the door. "Is someone out there?"

"Yes… I can't hear what they are saying but there are definitely voices!" Enlai said, bot being able to hide his excitement. "Tigress must have come."

"Slap that smile of your face, softie; we are still trapped here!" Jie snarled, pretty annoyed by Enlai's brief happiness.

"Just because Lu Chu isn't here…"

"Shut up!"

Enlai had to jump back to avoid getting slayed by the mountain cat's claws. His eyes were widened in surprised. "Fighting me won't help us get out of here."

"It makes me feel better." Jie then started kicking the door once more, hoping those outside could hear it. But nothing happened, not even after Enlai joined him.

"They can't hear us!" Enlai exclaimed with anger.

"Or maybe they are just ignoring us."

"Not if it is Tigress-"

"But how do you know it was her?" Jie asked him. "Last time I saw her, she chose to spend her last time with her granny. Maybe it's just Wang. He could very well already have found Tigress and then-"

He stopped as he saw Enlai's glare. "There's nothing wrong with hoping," he said sternly. He gave the door one last kick and without turning around he said, "And I swear I'll see her again so I can apologize. Therefor we have to get out of here."

"Then what do you suggest?" Jie asked him. "Slamming you against it?"

"It's you who are thickheaded…"

Another growl could be heard from Jie.

Then Enlai remembered one of the missions he had been on with the mountain cat. They had been sent out to steal some plans, but when they found the right house, the door had been locked… But Jie had opened with his claws.

"Jie, pick the locks!" he ordered, glad that he finally had a plan.

The mountain cat stared at him, stunned. He did not move.

"Come on!" Enlai exclaimed. "You were always bragging about how you could even sneak into the Dragon Palace."

Jie sighed. "I can't anymore."

"Why?"

Groaning, the mountain cat started pacing back and forth.

Enlai stared at him until he finally got it. "Dear gods," he breathed out. "She cut your claws! Lu Chu cut your claws!" His voice sounded like something between horror and laughter.

Jie turned towards him with dark eyes. "I am not exactly a Shadow Warrior anymore so what use did I have for them?! Besides; I still have claws!" He sighed.

"They just don't look like freaking knives anymore," Enlai finished for him. "I get it. It'll also make it a lot more easy for you to hold the baby…" He trailed of when he saw Jie's expression, and quickly said, "We are getting out of track."

"_You_ are getting out of track," Jie corrected him.

"I'll pick the lock," Enlai declared and kneeled down towards the door. There were many locks and he could just as well start now.

Jie watched him with a raised eyebrow. "But you suck at it," he said, remembering their training together.

"Do you want to get out or not?"

* * *

When Tigress sat down she was not amused. "Now we are here; start talking." They had entered a room that led into the hall; the room where Chun had been staying in after locking up Jie and Enlai.

"Do you know who I am?" Chun asked her while leaning back in her chair. She was watching Tigress carefully and saw ever movement the tiger made.

"Yes, Li-Hua told me about how we were related. What I don't know is why you are doing this?"

"Because we _are_ related," Chun said slowly. "And as I knew this, I had to fix a big mistake that was made long time ago."

"And what is that mistake?" Tigress asked.

"That you became the Dragon Queen."

Tigress widened her eyes but then struggle to keep in a mocking laughter. "You think I wanted that title? I was forced to take it as it was the only way to avoid a war."

"You do not deserve it then. Being the Dragon Queen is a power that I used my whole life to get. Don't you see? I deserve it just as much as you! My mother was Mei-Hua's sibling; but it was Mei-Hua who got the title."

"No one knew about your mother, Chun," Tigress said slowly. "And Li-Hua did not want to go back to the Dragon Palace."

"My mother may not have wanted the title, but I still have the right. I deserve being the Queen just as much as you do. But because my eyes are green I cannot!" she spat out the last part. "I would be perfect as the Queen, but I am just not perfect enough!"

"You came to the Dragon Palace?" Tigress asked her, a bit stunned.

The dogla lifted her head proudly. "When I was thirteen. My mother had told me my whole story ears earlier and I had spent the time waiting until I was allowed to go. I wore my finest dress, I had read all what could be read about the dragons, the city, the palace, even the Shadow Warriors!" She paused as she almost was shaking of anger. "And your mother just looked at me for some seconds before sending me away!"

Chun rose from her chair. The room they were in was small, but she could live here while waiting. On the floor was her sleeping mat, and then there were the table and the two chairs. Yet, for some time it had been her home as she had been waiting.

In so long time she had been waiting to enter the Dragon Queens' temple and now she was finally here. It could really be a home, if she tried cleaning it up and such.

But she had other plans in mind.

"Could you imagine how humiliating it was?" Chun asked the tiger. "She did not let me speak again and it took me years before I found out why! Because of _you_! Do you know how big a secret you were? As if it was a matter of life and death that no one knew about you. That you actually existed."

"After my father left, my mother found speaking of me to painful," Tigress said with a stern voice, giving her an explanation.

Chun just chuckled. "That's what you told yourself? Never mind; I decided I would try again when Mei-Hua; they would need a Dragon Queen then. And so I waited, and suddenly she dies; even earlier than what I expected. But as I was about to enter the Dragon Palace again, I heard them talk about you."

"And I became the Dragon Queen."

"Exactly. And you did not even want to be it! That's the tragic thing about it all!" Chun stopped pacing back and forth, and ended up standing directly in front of the sitting Tigress. "That is why I needed to bring you here."

"If you are going to try and kill me, I have to say that my uncle have already tried that and failed," Tigress announced calmly. She did not fear Chun; the dogla was weak.

"I am no murderer, Master Tigress. But I know how to make deals," Chun told her. "You want Enlai back? I'll give you that and more."

Tigress let out a small hiss. "I could just leave along with Enlai right now, because I will find him and you cannot stop me."

"Oh, but I am sure you don't want to waste time, would you?"

It was a cheap trick and Tigress just glared at her. She had almost forgotten about her own sickness, all because of her grandmother's help. But now she was painfully reminded of it. "Then what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to talk with the dragons. Explain the why I should be the Dragon Queen and not you. I cannot just take the title; they have to allow it before I can get the powers that belong with the title. They won't listen to me, they have never even spoken to me, but they _have_ to listen to you." Chun gave her a small smile. "And you won't have to deal with the title anymore. Isn't that what you want?"

Tigress knew she was right. She had never wanted to be the Dragon Queen but she had never gotten the choice. It sounded like a good deal, but could she trust Chun.

Though, there was this one thing…

"There is a problem; I haven't been able to contact the dragons ever since I got sick."

* * *

"How is it going, Enlai?"

The tiger scowled. "Shut up." No matter how much he tried, he just could not pick the lock.

"You should give up," Jie commented. "Even if you managed one, you still have six others left."

"We still have to get out. So until you come with another plan, I'll try this," the tiger said sternly. "Hey, I think-"

Click!

"I did it!" he whispered breathlessly. "I…"

Click!

The tiger's smile disappeared.

Jie sighed and shoved Enlai away. "It isn't you, you idiot. Someone is opening the door."

They both took battle stances in case it was Chun. And there was a big chance that it was her.

But when the final lock clicked and the door swung open, they could see it was not Chun. And it was not Tigress either.

Jie reacted quickly, leaning forward to grab one of Wang's arms. The next second he pulled it and shoved the Shadow Warrior against the wall.

Enlai then recognized the intruder. "Wang?" But then he remembered what had happened when Jie had entered the room, and quickly placed himself in the doorway. No way anyone was going to lock them in again.

"Get off!" the leopard said and forcefully shoved Jie off him.

Enlai crossed his arms with a smirk. "Looks like the whole group is reunited again."

"Seems like your rescue mission failed, Jie," Wang snarled as he stood in front of them. "Now both of you, get out!"

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Enlai asked him.

"He's working with Chun," Jie shortly explained.

"Just perfect."

Wang looked them dead in their eyes. "You two. Out. Now."

"Really? And how is that going to work? Because we are two against one," Enlai reminded him.

"And I was your leader. Do I have to remind you of that?" Wang hissed back. "Now, could you leave before you create more problems?"

"Where's Tigress?" Enlai asked him, taking a step closer to the leopard.

"Somewhere," Wang answered shortly. "Now get out."

"She's here," Jie declared, while glaring at his former leader. Wang was acting weird, but maybe that could be a good thing. Maybe he would be easier to distract. "Go find her and get away from here. Don't be foolish enough to trust Chun again."

"And you two will just stay here?" Enlai asked. "Maybe going outside is bests before someone locks the door again!"

"Just go," Jie hissed. "I need to talk with Wang. Alone."

Enlai quickly left, wanting to get to Tigress as quick as possible.

Wang looked into Jie's eyes as they both calmly left the small room. "You don't fool me, Jie. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you suddenly are working for a girl. I thought you would be busy finding warriors." Jie's cold eyes stared at him. "The Shadow Warriors aren't dead."

"Easy for you to say. You left."

"I did. Doesn't mean I don't care though."

Wang raised an eyebrow. Chun would not be pleased if she knew he was wasting time like this.

And she would become furious when she found out about how he had set the prisoners free.

But Jie had a point. "I am listening."

* * *

A/N: And done! Hope the wait wasn't too long! The writer's block is finally done so what about a party! (I make a lot of those, don't I?). Again, I am trying to get inspiration enough to make an one-shot, so if you have any ideas you want to give me, please send me a pm (or make a review about it). I am glad to be back.


	14. A Helping Hand

A/N: Hope you didn't have to wait too long. But I have other stories that need me… need me…

Hey, how cool could it be if this story also will end with 22 chapters as the others? ;)

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, A Helping Hand **

"What?" Chun hissed, eyes widened in disbelief.

Tigress watched her calmly. "I cannot talk with the dragons."

"They ignore you?" the dogla spat, and Tigress glared darkly at her. It was not like that, was it?

The tiger shrugged. "I just can't. I tried. We need to find another way."

She did not like how it felt like she was working alongside with the dogla. She did not Like Chun, yet, now it felt like she had accepted to help her. Which she had…

But did she like helping Chun? Or was it just because she had no other choice?

Chun fell quiet as she thought about it. She needed a new plan! Why was everything against her? Why could this not just work? She had spent years coming up with this plan and now everything just ended in disaster!

But then it hit her.

"I think we have to talk with Enlai then," she said smugly. Tigress raised an asking eyebrow, but then followed Chun as the dogla quickly left the room. Her way of walking seemed happy; her feet seemed light and almost like if she was dancing.

Tigress then wondered how Chun ha ended up like this. She was pretty, no doubt about that. Even though her look may seem weird, then her big green eyes and slim body could attract almost every man.

Then why was she not married? She could have gotten herself a life by now; husband, house and kids.

Yet, the only thing she wanted was something Tigress had.

Enlai? Well, of course he was here? But how were they going to see them? And how was he able to help them?

… Which kind of troubles had he brought himself into now?

Her thoughts were disturbed as Chun suddenly was sent flying backwards; smashing into Tigress before they both hit a wall.

Tigress growled as she pulled herself of the dogla, and then stood up to see what had happened.

The second after someone was attacking her.

Or so she thought at first.

She was unable to move as Enlai had thrown his arms around her, pressing her against her chest, all while uttering words she could not understand, and he even placed a kiss on her forehead.

That was when she slapped him.

The 'smack' seemed to echo in the now quiet room, and Enlai stumbled backwards all while holding his cheek. With widened eyes he stared at Tigress who seemed to be shaking all over her body.

She was hissing at him, her eyes glowing dangerously.

Chun smirked. "Looks like someone needs to apologize."

Enlai, almost falling to his knees, immediately started begging. "Listen, Tigress, I am so sorry."

"So that was the big idea of yours?" Tigress hissed. "Running away. Just without me."

"I wasn't running away!" he exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

Tigress had her arms crossed, looking down at him. She was furious. He had just left, without even letting her know. Just disappearing into the night, leaving a letter where he said he would soon come back and that she had to take care of herself until then.

And look what had happened; he was not able to take care of herself and she was dying.

And now she was blaming him.

"Then what were you doing?!" she growled at him.

"This!" he exclaimed, quickly holding up the crown.

Tigress first stared at it, then she laid her glance on him. "What is that?"

In a second, Chun quickly grabbed it, causing both tigers to growl. "I am just holding it," she said calmly and looked at Tigress. "This can help you with completing our plan."

"And why was it so important?" Tigress asked Enlai.

"I just wanted to help you!" the male tiger exclaimed. "That crown can-"

"Bring you contact with the former Dragon Queens," Chun finished for him. "But honestly, Enlai, I think you should take this discussion another place. And we are in a hurry, so I'll have to borrow Master Tigress."

"Hurry?" the word came out from the stunned Enlai as he remembered the situation again. He then looked at Tigress, his eyes asking her the question, and as she looked away, unable to meet his eyes, he got his answer.

She really was dying.

"Chun and I have agreed on a deal," Tigress shortly said, still looking away.

"But I am not a hostage anymore."

"I am aware of that, Enlai," she said coldly.

Chun did not get nervous even though she no longer had anything to threat Tigress with. She knew that Tigress had understood the plan fully and was therefore ready to follow it.

"By helping her I'll solve some problems."

"Waste of time," the male tiger told her. "We have to go back to the Jade Palace."

"So now you want to go back?" Tigress said sharply. "Honestly, Enlai, I don't think you are welcome there anymore."

The male tiger looked visibly hurt. "Tigress, come on-"

"Did you even have any idea of what you were doing? Leaving didn't solve anything. Instead, I had to go out here to try and fix your mistakes-"

"Could you two wait with this?" Chun asked them darkly. "Because I don't think I want to be here when you start showing of your claws."

"Fine," Tigress said, still looking at Enlai. "Wait here until we come back."

"Wait what?" Chun asked, but Tigress was already dragging Enlai away with her. "Can't it wait! We have a time limit!"

Enlai let out a small growl. "Same here. And don't you think I have forgiven you for locking me up."

"Didn't expect you to do so, Enlai. Where's your friend?"

"Jie's talking with Wang," Enlai managed to say before Tigress roughly pulled him along.

"Wang?!" Chun looked stunned. "Where are they?!"

"Uh…"

They all entered the big hall only to find that it was empty. Both Tigress and Chun turned towards Enlai with a raised eyebrow.

He cleared his throat. "I believe they… left. Seriously, I don't know where they are going so don't ask. Last time I saw them, they were just standing in front of each other, telling me to go find Tigress. Maybe they are fighting outside or something like that."

"Fine," Tigress said. "Chun, try and see if you can fight them."

Chun looked at the couple. She did not like taking orders, and especially not from Tigress. Though, she did not want to be here, hearing what they would yell at each other. And, of course, she needed to see what Wang was doing here. "Be quick," she hissed before running down the halls.

An awkward silence filled the room as Tigress and Enlai were the only ones left. Enlai scratched his neck. "You did hear that I am sorry, right?"

"Honestly, Enlai, when I decided to find you, I thought you might be captured somewhere, needing my help."

The male tiger's face turned dark by her sentence.

Tigress was busy keeping her control of herself. "And then I hear… That you were just busy wasting your time, drinking." The flames in her eyes made it clear that she was furious.

"I… I didn't…" Enlai stammered. "It was no like that. I just became frustrated."

"And then you suddenly became Chun's little servant."

"I did not!"

"Then how do you explain all of this?" Tigress asked him, staring directly into his eyes.

Enlai was about a meter away from her as he tried to find a way to calm her down. Finally, he sighed. "Could you just please hear me out?"

Tigress was still for some seconds, then she nodded.

"I didn't leave because I was tired of you," Enlai started. "I left, because I knew things would not change unless I did something. I had to prove me worthy for Shifu. And… I had to show that I was good enough for you."

"What do you?" Tigress asked, a bit shocked.

Enlai rubbed his face with his paw. "Because I do not like being the damsel in distress. That is, no offense,, your job."

If Tigress was not shocked before she definitely was now. "What?!"

"Not that way! Just try and listen! You are _so_ awesome, Tigress. No matter how hard things get, you manage it. You are like invincible. And then there is me, the laying coward. I mean…" he moaned as he tried to find the right words. "I'm a freaking gardener!"

Tigress just tried to understand what he was saying as it did not exactly make sense.

"And I really want to prove myself worthy of you, instead of the fact that it is you who keep rescuing me!"

"If I recall correct, it is you who saves my life."

"Still, if we came into a battle, Tigress, and only one could make it out, who do you think it would be? I can't protect you as I should, because you are… you. So I thought that if I found something that could help you, then maybe everyone could see that I am not completely hopeless when it comes to you," Enlai exclaimed. "That's why I left."

"The crown," Tigress muttered, remembering what Enlai had showed her.

The male tiger nodded. "Yes! If you wear that crown you could see her!"

"Who?" Tigress asked, still stunned as she slowly understood.

"Mei-Hua," Enlai said and quickly added, "We both know that you need a closure. If you talked with her, you could get the answers you want to know. When I finally found its location, I had to help Chun as we made a deal. But when I came here, she locked me up as she just wanted to talk with you. As soon as I had gotten the crown I would have returned and everything would be fine!"

Tigress slowly said, "Not exactly fine."

Enlai swallowed his spit. "You are sick, aren't you? Jie told me."

"Yes."

Silence.

"And the cure?" Enlai dared to ask, even though he already knew the answer.

"I just need to find you and get us both home," Tigress answered silently.

"There must be something!" Enlai exclaimed as the realization hit him.

Tigress called out his name softly and then shook her head.

"Are you mad?" he then asked her.

"At you? Yes."

Enlai bit his lip but did not dare to go closer to her. "And you know that I am sorry?"

"Yes, I do," she sighed. "And now I know why you did it. But that does not make me regret my anger. How do you think it was for me when you left? How I had to explain to the others, that you just left without eve saying why or just at least give a warning about it? You may had good intentions, Enlai, but I think you ruined all of chances of ever getting accepted by Shifu."

It was that sentence that ticked of Enlai. "Well, maybe if you had just _tried _put in some good words for me, then maybe he would have thought a little better of me! But no… When did you ever stand up for me against him?"

Tigress took some steps back, a bit shocked by Enlai's sudden outburst. With bared teeth, she hissed back.

* * *

Shifu was almost sleeping when someone entered his small camp. _Almost_.

Since Tigress' disappearance none of the warriors had slap much as they all knew they had to find her as quick as possible. But they had still not seen just the stripes of her.

Now he was meditating, allowing himself to rest after a day's searching. His ears then twitched as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

His eyes flew open and he looked towards the place where the sound had come from. Nearly hidden by the trees and the darkness of the night, he could barely see a familiar shape.

The shape of a tiger.

"Tigress?" he asked almost breathlessly, and he quickly jumped to his feet. Then the person walked closer to him, into the light of his campfire, and his hope lowered along with his ears.

"Who are you?" he asked, disappointment clear in his voice. But then he remembered what he had just realized; it _was_ a tiger. That was something rare. Actually, almost all the tiger he had heard of had been in Tigress' family… That was why his hope quickly came back.

The old tiger grinned at him, her tired eyes not moving away from him. "Grandmaster Shifu?" she asked, her voice hoarse from age.

He nodded, standing in front of her. "Yes."

"I am Li-Hua," the older tiger told him. "Can I sit down?"

Shifu was a bit ashamed of forgetting his manners and quickly said, "Yes; of course."

They both sat down on each side of the campfire. Li-Hua let out a revealed sigh; her legs were very sore after all that travelling.

She smiled as she saw Shifu's face; it was clear he was having a mentally fight when it came to wait with asking the questions just to be polite. "I will answer as well as I can, Grandmaster," she told him, even before he asked her one question.

"Thank you," Shifu said honestly.

"My name is Li-Hua and I have once been the Dragon Queen." She paused some seconds before explaining, "I am Mei-Hua's mother, and therefore Tigress', or Fang-Hua's if we use her birth name, grandmother."

And so she told him her whole story. Shifu was listening closely, eyebrows lifted. Never before had he imagine Tigress' backstory to be so complicated. And when it the conversation came to Chun, he understood that the dogla played a role in all of this.

"And now I fear that Chun has used Mister Enlai to get to Tigress," Li-Hua finished, drinking the last of the tea Shifu had given her.

"Where is Tigress now?" Shifu asked, not liking how things were turning out.

"The last time I saw her she was heading towards the Dragon Queens' lair. Chun has wanted to get inside that place the last years. And with the help of Mister Enlai, I believe her wish now has come true."

Shifu nodded and rose. "Excuse me, but I need to leave now if I will catch up with her. Just keep the sleeping mat. I thank you for your help."

"And I thank you, Grandmaster. Though, I must ask you for a favor," Li-Hua told him and continued, "Here's two letters. One for Fang-Hua and one for Chun. If you see them, then give them the letter that belongs to them."

"I will."

"Good. I will travel around some more; there are some places I want to see before my time comes. Now I have helped as much as I can and I have tried to fix my mistakes. Nothing more to be done. But for you, Grandmaster, I ask you to hurry. There are many that need your help."


	15. Maybe

A/N: And I am back! Again (I repeat and repeat and repeat all the time) I am sorry for the wait, but I am having my final exams. Yeah… But as you can see I am still updating, so praise me! (I better still get good grades). One of my exams is about analyzing a 211 years old poem. But it's pretty good, I like that poem very much, so it'll be fine.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Maybe **

"Wang," Chun called as she rushed outside. Her heart was beating faster, mostly because of the running. The dress was always making it difficult, yet she never wore trousers. She did not want to look ridiculous. "Wang!" she yelled again as she stepped outside.

The leopard was standing outside, alone. Chun barely had the time to see the figure running away from the scene, soon hidden by the shadows. It was night, so there was nearly no light.

But what Chun saw perfectly clear was Wang letting the mountain cat go.

She slowed down her speed, so she was walking when she reached him. "I bet you have a good excuse," she told him, tilting her head.

Wang shrugged. "Same reason why you are letting those two talk right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because we cannot let the plan fail," Wang answered slowly. "And you better still keep an eye on the lovebirds. If I know them right, they might use their claws, and we want both of them alive."

"They can survive the scratches. It's the time that is the problem. She's gotten noticeable paler ever since she agreed on talking with me. If we are too late now, then there is no second chance," Chun told him, talking about Tigress.

Wang listened closely. "What would happen then? If she dies before they accept you?"

"End of the Dragon Queens," Chun said with a clear voice. "That's why I have to do this. She understands that too."

"And what will she do if you succeed with this?"

"Whatever she wants to do. I have no need for her then." Chun came closer and put her paws on his chest. "So what did your little friend say to soften up your heart?"

"I just explained why he plan isn't evil as he thought it was," Wang muttered, looking down at her. "He too can see the good things coming out of it."

Chun grinned, amused. "It must be weird for you."

"What?"

"Seeing them here. You were their leader after all." Chun wanted to add that he had been their leader until Tigress arrived, but kept it inside of her.

"So?" Wang answered coldly. "What will you do if the plan fails?" he then asked her, changing subject

"Going back to Grandma, even though she will not be pleased when she hears what I have been doing. But in the end she will understand. After all, I am just trying to save the dragons' honor." She sighed loudly. "If this fails, I swear I'll never take the crown off, just to mock them!" she hissed.

Wang looked away as if he had not heard her. "You should go back to check on them. I'll stay here to stand guard."

Chun raised an eyebrow. "You better be here when I come back," she warned him. "And take care of Enlai if he comes out here."

The leopard gave her a short nod and Chun pulled away from him. The smile was gone from her face as she turned around to walk back inside.

* * *

Tigress was feeling tired so she sat down on the floor, hoping it would take away the dizziness. Li-Hua had warned her that the herbs would not last forever, but they definitely had helped until now.

Enlai looked at her worriedly, then he sank down on the floor too to sit in front of her. "Can I help?" he asked her gently.

She shook her head. "No; it has been worse than this. I just-" She was trailing off, wasting time. "I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Return to the Jade Palace. They are searching for me, probably. They need to know what I have been up to," she said calmly as they both now had calmed down.

Enlai thought about it for a minute before shaking his head. "I can't do that," he told her, trying not to make her mad again.

She asked, not in anger, but with a bitter voice, "And why can't you?"

"Because no matter how mad you are at me right now, I can't let you go through this alone. I keep making mistakes, but I won't make a new one."

Tigress let out a mocking laugh. "I think I have heard you saying that before?"

Enlai lowered his ears. She was right; at the time with Xi-Wang he had been making a huge mistake too. She had forgiven him at that point, but it sure had taken some time. Maybe he was running out of luck… And maybe she was getting tired of him.

But that was life, right? He would always be stupid foolish Enlai that always had the weirdest plans that no one else could believe in.

Gardener.

Still, a better job than being a Shadow Warrior, right?

He had really thought that things could work out. That he and Tigress could have a good life at the Jade Palace. That he finally could live a peaceful life there, with her, the only one that truly meant something…

On a way it was a good thing that Shifu hated him. That meant he at least cared just a tiny bit. But on the other hand he still wanted to punch the red panda.

And now everything was just ending badly.

"I… You know I am sorry," he sighed deeply. "But I won't leave. I have to take care of you, okay?"

"This is not something you can fix, Enlai," Tigress said coldly. And that was true. Honestly, Tigress did not have an idea of how to cure the sickness. Right now she was only focusing on following Chun's plan; on that way she could fix some loose ends.

No more being the Dragon Queen. She had never really liked that title and she had often ignored the letters she had received from the Master of the Dragon Palace. They could deal with their own problems. She was only needed whenever they had to ask the dragons for advice.

But why was she trusting Chun? She did not like the dogla, and Enlai was just a proof of how well the dogla could lie. And yet, now she was helping her.

Because she knew what she was feeling.

Chun wanted to be the Dragon Queen. She really wanted it. And she had the right to it, actually. But as they did not find her blood clean, she was not a _true_ queen, she did not have the golden eyes that characterize the Dragon Queen.

It was those eyes, along with the destiny of giving birth the one child, a girl, that showed that one was the Dragon Queen.

…But Li-Hua had given birth to two girls. Tigress first realized that now. Thinking about it for some seconds, she came to the conclusion that Li-Hua had gotten her second child _after_ leaving her title as the Dragon Queen. Now it made sense.

"I can do that myself. I have done it before." She sighed. "What will you do after this?"

"After what?"

Tigress just looked at him, hoping he could figure it out.

Enlai got it. "Nothing to do then," he answered flatly. "If you leave, I won't have anything left. No home, no Shadow Warriors, no leader."

"You could always be a gardener."

"Yeah, right. Working for Shifu then? He'll kill me, we both know that."

Tigress took in a deep breath, trying to keep her thoughts calm. She was tired and focusing was hard. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Shifu? I just don't like heartless people, and no one can blame me for that."

"He isn't heartless."

"And I honestly don't get how you can keep forgiving him, but when it comes to me, you always hesitate," Enlai said sternly. "He has hurt you more than me. Admit that I am right?"

"Who says I didn't forgive you?" Tigress asked him. "Shifu is complicated. And leaving was possible to worst way to fix it, if it even fixed anything."

Enlai scratched the back of his neck. "You know, I was hoping for two things when I did it. That when I came home with the crown that could help you, then Shifu would accept me. And if he did not do that, then I was kinda hoping that I could leave… and that you would come with me."

His voice was soft and Tigress did not become mad. Instead she said, "I know he treated you harsh, but I did not stop it. I guess I was kind of enjoying the fact that he was actually looking out for me." She paused as she spoke out the horrible truth. "And maybe I wanted to let you be punished for your mistakes."

"Maybe I should have tried softening up Shifu instead of annoying him," Enlai said, thinking about it. "I don't really think you make people like you by annoying them."

"Worked with me."

"Oh yeah. Right. I remember, _Lu Chu_," he said, using the false name she once had given him. "So… Can you forgive me one final time?"

Tigress looked up. "I don't _want_ to be mad at you. Not now." Not when she was going to… leave like this.

Enlai understood and cringed painfully. "There must be something," he said sternly, as if he did not want to believe it. "Isn't there anyone we can ask? Some healers?"

"We asked the Elders, but they did not know. When Mei-Hua was sick, she just left, and then came home without the sickness," Tigress said shortly.

"Mei-Hua was sick?" Enlai asked, receiving a nod. "Hah!" he then exclaimed. "Don't you see? My plan _is_ in some crazy way about to work. Use the crown!"

Tigress raised an eyebrow, feeling a tiny hope returning back to her. "To talk with her?"

"Yes! That has been the plan all along! You'll talk with her, and she can tell you what the cure is! You can help both Chun and yourself!" Enlai exclaimed happily, grabbing her paws in the process. He was just so glad about how things were working out. Finally! Something good was happening!

"Chun told me to talk with the dragons," she muttered.

"So? The crown gives you contact with both of them. Just choose Mei-Hua first, then you can make Chun the Dragon Queen afterwards," Enlai told her. "Wait, why is it that you are making her the Dragon Queen?"

"Because it will fix a lot of problems," she answered shortly.

But that was not enough for Enlai. "I still don't get it. You saw how she manipulated me; she's _evil_. Do you want an evil queen controlling the dragons?"

"She's not evil," she muttered. "She just knows what she wants. And she knows that the Elders have wronged her. She really worked for the title…"

"That's why you are helping her?" Enlai asking, understanding why. "Come on! Tigress! That's not a good reason!"

"I know how she feels, Enlai," Tigress hissed back, a bit offended by the way he was speaking.

"So? She will still not be a good queen. And maybe there is a reason why the Elders did not want her! I mean, just look at you! No offence, but you weren't the Dragon Warrior! Po is! And Chun isn't the Dragon Queen; you are! And that is how it should be!"

"Seriously, Enlai, do you think I am a good Dragon Queen? Because I am not." She sighed. "Let's find Chun; we are just wasting time now."

* * *

"Master Viper?" Lu Chu called out.

Seconds after the snake was in the doorway. "Is something wrong, Lu Chu?" she asked the mountain cat gently.

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to see if you are okay."

Viper had been shutting herself away after Tigress left, mostly because of the fact that she was sure that the others blamed her for the tiger's disappearance. Though, the truth was that they did understand. It was only Shifu that had not really calmed her down.

Poor Shifu. The last time Viper had seen him, it was clear that the old red panda was worried. Who wasn't?

"I am fine, Lu Chu," she smiled. Then she sighed. "I just hope they would all return soon."

"Yeah, it had become a bit lonely here, hasn't it?" The mountain cat was sitting on her bed, resting. Her belly was now visibly thick; and that was why Viper had stayed behind with her, so she could be here in case the birth came sooner than expected.

Viper smiled brightly. "Won't be for long," she said, pointing at the belly with her tail. "I wonder how many there will be."

Lu Chu grimaced slightly. She had never really thought of the whole giving birth thing, but she knew it would cause a great deal of pain. And if there were many cubs, it would be much pain.

"I honestly just expected one," she revealed. "But maybe you are right."

"Twins could be nice," Viper commented. "Or triplets."

"Have you ever tried raising a child, Master Viper?" Lu Chu asked of curiosity.

The snake laughed. "Oh no no. Never. But I had smaller siblings."

"Oh," Lu Chu said shortly. She then put a paw on her stomach. "I hope it will be a boy," she told Viper.

"Really?" Viper asked. "I honestly thought you would love a little girl. Of course you would love the child no matter what, but you know what I mean."

"I would want it to be a boy, so Jie would be glad," Lu Chu said. "I think that is something he wishes. A boy."

Viper fell quiet. No one had dared to mention that Jie might had left because of the coming cubs.

"Not that he would not love the girl; I just think he would love to train a little warrior," Lu Chu continued. She then sighed once again. "I hope they will all be back soon."

"Don't worry; when Tigress promises something, it will happen."

"Do you think she has found the cure, Master Viper?" Lu Chu asked her.

Viper hesitated. "I honestly don't know, Lu Chu."

* * *

A/N: just so you all know; we are doing Lu Chu's pregnancy a bit like in the nature; there won't go nine months like It does with humans, since she is a mountain cat. Hope's it alright ;)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter; in the next chapter things will go crazy! Muhahaha!

Have a great day!


	16. Choices

A/N: And I am back! Sorry for the wait but "Spread Your Wings" has one year birthday! I had to celebrate that! And so I did! Because I am sweet!

So, my plan is to end this story when it reaches 22 chapters. On that way, it fits with the others. Don't you like that idea?

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Choices **

Chun grinned satisfied. "Let's get started, shall we?"

Tigress gave her a short nod and followed into the room where they had talked. Enlai was just behind her, not removing his glance from the dogla. He would never fully trust her.

"Your friend left," she said shortly to him. "You can do the same too."

"Nah. That's not an option," was Enlai's calm answer. "Wouldn't like Tigress' throat getting slashed while I am gone."

"Charming," Chun responded shortly.

Tigress ignored them both, opening the door with more force than necessary. "What should I do to make it work?" she asked Chun who seemed like the one who knew most about the whole thing.

"Just put the thing on your head and start meditating. It really isn't that hard."

"And… what happens then?" Enlai asked Chun on Tigress' behalf.

"She'll be looking like she is meditating, but you can't wake her up. At least, that is what the books tell. Exciting to see how it works for real. I am not really sure what will happen inside your mind, but you have been in the dragons' hall before, right?" she asked Tigress who nodded. "Then I don't think the scenario will surprise you. Lucky you."

Tigress did clearly remember her time with the dragons. Last time she had thrown herself off a cliff; now it was going to be a bit more peaceful. "And then I'll convince them to let you become the Dragon Queen."

"Yes. But I could not help but overhear you and Enlai's conversation." Chun straightened out her back, looking at them both. "Honestly, I don't care if you speak with your mother or not. That is none of my concern. But I want you to know that your main priority is to talk with the dragons. That is how we made the plan."

Tigress could sense her desperation. Even though Enlai sent her a hidden glance, clearly reminding her of _their_ plan, Tigress made a promise. "Very well; I'll remember that." But promises could be broken. Right now Tigress just waited until she actually knew how things were going to happen.

The details were always fuzzy when they talked about the dragons. She would have to wait and see.

Chun nodded, relaxing in her shoulders. "And I guess I should thank you for doing this. So I'll give you another tip; the travel to the dragons is not as easy as it seems. Even though your body may seem relaxed, it takes a lot of strength to remain your concentration. And you don't really have much strength right now. Therefore; _hurry up_."

The dogla lifted a paw, holding out the crown. Tigress looked at it shortly before receiving it. "Anything else I should know?" she asked bitterly.

"Yes." Chun cleared her throat and looked away from the tigers. It just lasted for some seconds, but in that time she just did not have the strength to meet their glances. "If you see her, say hello to my mother from me."

Tigress widened her eyes in surprise, and Enlai seemed shocked too.

Chun then looked up to send them a sly smile, clearly satisfied with their shocked faces. "I know she might not be there, as she never was the Dragon Queen, but maybe I am wrong about that. So just try and look around if you try and find Mei-Hua."

"I will."

"Thanks." There was some awkward silence before Chun cleared her throat again. "Get yourself comfortable and start playing princess."

Looking around to find a place where she could relax, Tigress chose the bed where Chun had slept while being here. Sitting on it, she folded her legs together into a meditating position.

Though, before she placed the crown upon her own head, a paw on the shoulder stopped her. It was Enlai who looked down on her, worry painted in his face.

Tigress met his glance and then took in a deep breath.

He needed to know that she could do this.

Then she placed the crown upon her head and closed her eyes.

Enlai watched as she kept taking in calm breaths, sitting as still as a statue. After some minutes, he waved a paw in front of her face, trying to see if something happened.

But no; Tigress' mind was other places.

"She's doing it," Chun told him. The dogla was resting against the wall, looking at the tiger with interest. "I wonder what they look like; the dragons."

"Probably big," Enlai muttered, answering her question. "And dangerous. I've tried once where they only did roar; it caused an earthquake."

Chun nodded distantly, lost in thoughts. "They sure are powerful."

Not knowing what else to do, Enlai decided actually to speak with Chun. Tigress was like a statue, so she could not really blame him. Besides, he was not very good to be in silence.

"So how did you make Wang your servant?" he asked her. "I must admit that I was pretty impressed when I understood that you are controlling him."

"It's actually pretty simple, _Mister Enlai_," she said, speaking his name in the same tone as before they had entered the temple, before he had known her plan. "He trusts me, I trust him."

"Yeah, but why does he trust you?" the tiger asked. Wang had been the leader; he was the one that gave the orders and not the one who received them.

"Because I was there for him." Chun sat down in one of the chairs, letting out a big sigh. "Do you even realize how much you and your girlfriend destroyed his life? He had _nothing_ when I met him. You had taken away his friends, his warriors, his life and his family."

"Xi-Wang did try and kill Tigress, so that accusation doesn't really count."

Chun snorted. "I found him in the village. And the only reason why I showed any kind of interest in him was because he is a leopard."

"Leopard? Kinda offensive."

The dogla rolled her eyes. "You really don't get it. You don't know much about family, do you? Being a leopard interested me as I thought he might help me finding my father!"

It took some seconds before Enlai understood. "You thought Wang was your brother? Wait; is he?"

"No," Chun answered flatly. "But I thought so. I was very sure."

"But?" Enlai asked her, wanting to hear more.

"I found some of my mother's old diaries. They also helped me with what to do, how to find the temple. But by reading it I found out that my father is dead." She lowered her ears. "I am an orphan as I have always been."

Enlai could not help but feel sorry for her.

She let out a bitter laugh. "I was just lucky that I did not end up in an orphanage. If they did not want Tigress, then who would want me; a painting gone wrong!" She looked at her own stripes and spots. "such a lovely fur… Scares of most of the boys. But I am not interested." She sighed. "But I had become friends with Wang, if you could call it that. I could not just send him away."

"So he just became your servant?"

"Wang needed someone to support him. I became that someone. And I promised him, once I get my power, I would help him free his father," Chun told Enlai.

The tiger thought out loud, "Xi-Wang… You know, breaking out a prisoner from a prison is a crime."

"I did not say it would be easy. But if I can get the power… Wang did not have anyone to create a pan with, no one to listen to him. Therefore he helped me. And I cannot say that he has disappointed me."

Enlai looked at her closely. "You like him!" he exclaimed, seeing the distant glance in her eyes. "I know that look in your eyes."

"He is nice, yes. And I could definitely stay with him if I wanted. But my business comes before boys, Mister Enlai. That's the way it has always been and that is how it always will be. I need that title; it belongs to me. And now it will happen." She looked at the frozen Tigress.

"You're using her," Enlai told her quietly.

"She's doing me a favor, I am doing her one," Chun responded flatly. "And if you still are mad about the whole lying to you thing, then you really should try and get over it. I was not liked I harmed you or anything."

"You locked me up with Jie! Had you really no idea of how badly that would end?!" Enlai exclaimed.

"I did not know who he was; just that I needed to stop him. I don't like intruders."

"Yeah. I felt that hate." He paused for a moment, but then spoke, "I never really trusted you."

Chun smirked. "Yet you agreed to help me; a stranger."

"Well, you were rather convincing. Besides if I helped you I would help myself." He took in a deep breath. "And I did it. She's doing it right now," he said looking at Tigress.

"Visiting her mother?"

"Yes," he said but then added, "Hopefully."

* * *

_When Tigress opened her eyes, she knew it had worked. She was no longer in Chun's room, but found herself standing in the middle of a dark hallway. _

_Squinting, she tried to see where it led to, but it seemed like it had no end. There were no torches to lit up the place, and it was just because of her goods eyes that she could see the golden walls that were to her sides. _

_When she tried to move forwards, she found that she could not. "Great," she muttered sarcastically. This was nothing like the last time she had spoken with the dragons. Where were they? _

"_Your reasons to wear the crown?" _

_Tigress froze as she heard the voice coming from behind her. Still tense, hoping to be ready to fight if she just was allowed to move, the tiger said, "I would answer your question if I could see who I am talking with." _

_A soft laughter was heard and Tigress blinked with her eyes, just for a second. When she opened them again, a young tiger was standing in front of her. _

_She could not be more than twenty years old and she was wearing a red dress. From what Tigress could guess, then she was a Dragon Queen. _

"_You are correct. The very first one," the Dragon Queen told her. Her golden eyes were shining happily. "It's been long time since we have had a visitor like you." _

_Tigress bowed in respect. "I have come to see the dragons. I have something to discuss with them." _

"_I see. They are waiting you, Fang-Hua, but so is your mother." _

_Not knowing what to say to that, Tigress asked, "What is this place? I do not recognize it." _

"_That is because you are torn. Once you continue your path, it will lead you towards your wish." The tiger tilted her head and Tigress could see a lot of herself in her. They all looked like each other… _

_Like freaking clones everywhere! _

"_Will they listen to me?" _

"_You will have to convince them," was the Dragon Queen's answer. "Now, I will let you go. Which hall you will enter is your choice." _

_Tigress gave a short nod, though she found it difficult to understand. So she could either see her mother or go to the dragons? And if she chose one, could she then visit the other one afterwards?_

_If she chose the dragons could she then talk with her mother? _

_If that was the truth then she could not follow Enlai's plan… _

… _Wait… She could follow his plan, but then she could not help Chun… _

_A choice. _

_She had promised to help Chun… But there was a chance to save her own life… _

_Tigress started walking, still not seeing the end. The Dragon Queen had disappeared, leaving no trace of the fact that she had ever been there. _

_Though, this was not the real world, so it actually did make kind of sense. _

_For what seemed like a long time Tigress just walked. She was going to see her mother, that was what made most sense. She could help Chun afterwards. _

_Besides she had tried being the Dragon Queen; it was not like she was going to die if the dogla's plan did not work. _

_But talking with her mother might keep her alive. _

_Still, as she walked, she started to feel nervous. What should she say when she met Mei-Hua? That she was sorry for not stopping her from walking into her death? That she was sorry that she did not stop the dragons? _

_That she actually kind of miss her. _

_Well, maybe she was not really missing her; she just felt guilty. _

_But she truly wished that the older tiger still was alive. She would do a lot to bring her back to life. _

_But she could not; she knew that. _

_Talking with her would be good enough. _

_The words, the words. The right ones. How to greet her? A hug? _

_Tigress still remembered the stinging pain from when Mei-Hua had slapped her. Yet, she did also remember how bad her heart has hurt when she thought of her parents' death. _

_Finally, a door appeared at the end of the hallway. Sighing in relief as she was inpatient, Tigress quickly opened by slamming both of her paws against it. _

_She entered a hall and immediately all the dragons laid their eyes on her. _

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. But the exams are making me crazy, like seriously, so yeah… I am stressed, yet I think I relax by writing fanfiction… I am weird. I hope you like this chapter even though it was kind of short. But yeah… I updated ;)

Thank you for the support!


	17. Here Comes The Master

A/N: … don't kill me. That's all I ask for! But… my exams! They took all my time! So… I am here now!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, Here Comes The Master **

"Why doesn't she wake up?" Enlai asked and looked at the sleeping tiger again. After some hours he had placed her on the bed so she could lie down. Though, the tiger did not notice any of this as she had her eyes closed.

"Because she isn't finished," Chun answered and let out a big yawn.

Enlai frowned. "It has been almost a day!"

"That's why she needs to hurry up!" Chun scowled. Rubbing her eyes, she said, "I won't wait anymore! Wake me up when she does!"

She then placed herself on the floor, since Tigress had taken her bed, and used her paws as a pillow. Enlai watched her from the chair he was sitting on and sighed. He sure wished Tigress would come back soon.

It was not like there was something he could do. He was not that special to hang out with dead old queens. Nah, he was just a gardener.

But he was good enough for Tigress.

He could see it in her eyes. That she had forgiven him.

And she had to forgive him.

Because for some reason, they just needed each other.

* * *

_Tigress fell to her knees as she immediately bowed for the creatures. _

_A golden one slithered closer to her, its long claws causing sounds as they hit the stone floor. "You have come, Dragon Queen. Sooner than expected." _

"_I was hoping," she said breathlessly, "that you could help me." _

"_That's a lie," a green dragon said, looking at her from the other side of the hall. "You are not here to help yourself." _

_Tigress straightened out her back. "You are right," she said, turning towards it. "I want you to reconsider Chun as your Dragon Queen." _

"_She," the golden dragon spoke again, blinking with his red eyes, "does not have the right. Nor does she qualify herself." _

"_Maybe her blood is not what you want," Tigress answered them. "But that does not mean she does not have the right." _

"_The blood, in fact, does prove she is not worthy." _

"_And I am?" Tigress hissed, forgetting her manners. "If you gave me the choice, I would gladly give up the title! I am not worthy because I do not want it! But for Chun it is her dream! And I don't want to be the one taking it away from her just because her eyes have the wrong color." _

"_Being the Dragon Queen is maybe her wish, but can you guarantee that she will prove herself worthy? That she will not misuse the title to fulfill her own needs? No; we see darkness in Chun; a strong will." _

"_Exactly; a strong will." Tigress crossed her arms. "That isn't an evil thing. A strong will can lead your forwards." _

"_But if the will is stronger than compassion, there will be a problem." _

"_Chun isn't evil," Tigress stated firmly. "Cruel in some ways, yes. But not evil." _

"_You have seen evil," another dragon said slowly, "and therefore you can recognize it. But we don't find her worthy." _

"_I'm dying," Tigress said breathlessly. "And you need a new Dragon Queen." _

"_You can be cured." _

"_How?" Tigress asked calmly. When they did not answer she asked again, more firmly, "How?" _

"_There's a bond that needs to be broken." _

"_Which bond?" _

"_It is not our concern, so it is not us you need to talk with." _

"_No," Tigress said, agreeing with them. "It's my mother," she said bitterly. Shaking her head, she returned to the first subject of discuss. "I thought you would listen to me, as I am the Dragon Queen." _

"_Oh we are listening. We are just not agreeing with you." _

"_Let Chun speak. Let her tell them why she finds herself worthy. Let her prove herself worthy. Or will you just judge her by the look?" _

_This seemed to make the dragon upset; many of them started to mutter words she did not understand. _

"_Fang-Hua," a dragon said with a deep voice. "You must understand that the title of being the Dragon Queen does not put you above us. A Dragon Queen's purpose is to serve us, not to offend us." _

"_Another reason why I should not be it," Tigress muttered under her breath. She then lifted her head to speak to them again, "Let her speak for herself. She might convince you." _

_After some seconds, one of the dragons spoke, "We will consider it. But we will test her." _

_Tigress nodded. "That's the way she can prove herself. I thank you for listening." _

"_Fang-Hua?" _

_She still had not gotten used to her birth name, but nodded. _

"_Do you trust her?" _

_Tigress knew they were not exactly interested in her opinion, but this was a test. They wanted her to know why she had come to them, in case she did not know it herself. After taking in a deep breath, she answered, "No. I don't." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because she betrayed… someone I care about." _

"_She lied. And you still want to help her?" _

_Tigress fell silent, thinking about what to answer. "It is my duty to help others." _

"_And by helping her, you believe she will help her people and not just use them?" _

"_Everyone makes mistake. Trust is needed to move on." _

"_Foolish mortal!" the green dragon thundered, glaring at her with angry eyes. "You pitied her! And by helping her, you would feel better with yourself! But being the Dragon Queen is about fulfilling your duty at all cost." _

_Tigress glared back, just as angry it the dragon was. She was not happy about being called foolish or the way they were speaking about her. "You were happy about my mother being the Dragon Queen," she hissed slowly. "If you were satisfied with her, you will be satisfied with Chun." _

_She turned around to try and find the exist, but the hall seemed like it did not have an end. _

_Still facing them with their back, she heard one of them say, "Your mother gave everything to fulfill her responsibility." _

_Tigress scowled and said darkly, "Exactly." _

* * *

Enlai was starting to feel lonely, being the only one awake. To keep himself busy he waswhistling a nice little melody he always used when he needed to relax.

Chun let out a small snore and he kept in laughter. Tigress was as still as always, but when he thought about it, he could not remember a single time where he had heard her snore.

But he guessed that was a good thing. Tigress would have hated it if she did make such noises while sleeping.

Talking about sleep, he was sleepy too. He had stayed awake in way too long time by now, but he just could not bring himself to do it.

If Tigress woke up, he needed to be there. And he did not like the thought of Chun being the one to welcome her. Though, it was better that one was awake.

And Chun had slept for many hours now. It should be his turn; he was tired too.

"Chun?" he called, hoping she would wake by the sound of his voice. But she did not, so he kneeled down beside her and shook her shoulders. "Chun!"

And that was when she realized she would not wake up.

Checking her pulse, he let out a sigh of relief. She was alive; that was for sure. She just did not wake up.

Exactly like Tigress.

Wait; Chun was talking with the dragons too? But she did not wear the crown…

Was this going to happen to him too?

"Just great!" he muttered sarcastically, smashing his paw into the wall. He did not like all of this! Not at all! He had never been a fan of magic or dragons; that was one of the reasons why he had joined the Shadow Warriors.

Now he had to take care of both Chun and Tigress while hoping the dragons would not speak to him too.

And it was all his fault! It was him that had wanted to find that darn crown! And now he was here, in this stupid situation.

How could it even get worse?

"Tigress?!"

Enlai's ears twisted as he heard the voice coming from the distance. Someone had entered the temple… and by the sound of the voice, he knew who.

"Come on!" he sighed, not wanted to believe it. "Really?!" But then he gathered some courage and called out, "Master Shifu!" The next second he regretted it, but it was too late. Besides, he knew that it was the right thing to do.

Entering the room, Shifu looked around with eyes widened in panic. "Tigress!" he called out again, seeing her on her bed. Then he was by her side, looking her over. When she did not wake up, he turned towards Enlai who was backing away.

"Shifu, look-"

"What happened?" the red panda hissed, looking at him with angry eyes.

"She's with the dragons! She's wearing the crown! She'll wake up when they are finished talking!"

Shifu turned his head, noticing the crown on the tiger's head. His expression softened as he asked, "Why?"

"Some things she needed to clear up," Enlai said, rubbing his neck. "And she will speak with her mother."

Shifu's ears rose from his head. "Mei-Hua? That means-"

Enlai nodded. "Exactly," he said, while smiling. "Don't you worry, Shifu."

The master glared at him again. "Not to worry?" he said with a hoarse voice. "I have done nothing but worry since she left to find _you_!"

And Enlai glared back, remembering why he had left the Jade Palace. "Well, at least we are no actually close to the cure."

Turning his back to him, Shifu walked back to Tigress. Placing his paw on her forehead, he checked her over. "And I believe Chun, if that is who she is, is in the same state as Tigress?"

"Yes, I believe so. It's the only thing that makes sense. I… What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the worried look on Shifu's face.

"Her pulse is weak," Shifu said breathlessly, watching over Tigress. "How was she before she… wore the crown?"

"Sick… But not unconscious. Her grandmother had apparently given her something that would help her for a while." He paused, looking at the tiger with worried eyes. "But Chun said she should hurry up before she lost all of her strength… Wait, how weak is she?"

"Weak," Shifu answered. "You did not check up on her?"

"She was fine the last time," Enlai said. "Do you think she will be okay?"

"She needs to cure… But I can't give it to her," the master said sadly. He looked tired as he had not truly rested since he started looking for her. "But if you said she is talking with Mei-Hua…"

"She promised she would."

Suddenly Shifu twirled around to face him. "This is your fault!" he hissed.

Enlai took a step back, but snarled. "My fault?!"

"You left!"

"Yeah… But that was a mistake!"

Shifu snorted. "A big one!"

"But at least I care! She's scared of you, did you know that?" Enlai said, almost shaking with anger. "At least I told her I love her! And I still do! I left because if it!"

"She was miserable," Shifu hissed through gritted teeth. "You hurt her."

"I know! And for that I am sorry! But she forgave me! But you know what, Shifu?! She is so close at leaving the Jade Palace," he held up his paws close to each other to actually show Shifu it, "because of _you_!"

The air Shifu was breathing in suddenly became stuck in his throat.

* * *

Lu Chu took in another deep breath, trying to calm down herself. The tears were still stinging her eyes and she tried to brush them away with her paw. After some time, she could not hide the sobs any more.

What she forgot was that the walls surrounding her were made of paper.

"Lu Chu?" Viper asked worriedly. She had just been about to go to the kitchen, when she came by and heard the sad sound. She quickly entered the room. "What's wrong?"

"Master Viper," the mountain cat said, looking up from her lap. "It's… it's nothing, really."

But Viper did not listen and sat down on the bed next to her. "It has to be something, else I don't think you would be crying."

Lu Chu folded her paws. "It's just… I am scared, Master Viper."

The snake widened her eyes. "But of what? Lu Chu, you'll be alright. I am sure the birth…"

"It's not that, Master Viper. I am sure you'll be a good nurse. It's just… what it isn't a boy?" she whispered.

"Oh, Lu Chu, she said softly. "It doesn't matter. As long as the child is healthy…"

"But I want to give him a son!" Lu Chu told her, looking at her with big green eyes. "I know he wants one. And just want to make him happy. I love him so much, Master Viper. I just wish…" She started crying again, placing a paw on her stomach.

Viper looked up, surprised about the problem. "But, Lu Chu, there is nothing you can do about it. It's not your decision."

"But-"

"Tell me, if it becomes a girl, would you then not love it?" Viper asked her.

Lu Chu widened her eyes, tears still filling them. "Of course I'll love it," she whispered. "It's my child."

Viper nodded. "So you'll love it just as much as if it had been a boy?"

The mountain cat nodded. "Yes."

The snake smiled. "Then there is nothing to worry about! I am sure Jie will feel the same way."

Lu Chu stopped crying and smiled too. "I guess you are right…"

"You see! And if it happens to be a girl, you know, you could always," cough, "try again?"

The mountain cat sighed as she looked at her stomach. "I just wish I could get the baby soon. I am tired of carrying him around."

"Lu Chu?"

"Yes?"

"'Him'?" Viper quoted her.

Lu Chu blushed. "I just need something to call the baby. 'It' is just seems so cold."

Viper smiled brightly. "You'll be a great mother, Lu Chu."

* * *

A/N: And the chapter is finally done! And now Enlai and Shifu can finally tell each other why they don't like each other… it's not going to end well!

Hope you liked the chapter and sorry for being late!


	18. The Anger Of The Mouse

A/N: I am so so so sorry for being so late! But I don't really have a good excuse, and I guess you don't want me blabbering about how tough life has been, so I'll just start the chapter.

But please forgive me! It wasn't my fault… Vacations and then I got really really sick! You should feel sorry for me! :P Just kidding…

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**Widen Your Golden Heart, The Anger Of The Mouse **

"We're lost, aren't we?"

Po looked around, but only saw an unknown forest. "I think so…"

Mantis groaned. "What now?"

"How should I know?!"

"Because it was you who insisted on going this way!" Mantis yelled from the ground.

Po crossed his arms. "It looked pretty, okay? Maybe Tigress saw it and thought 'hey, I'm gonna enter that pretty forest with the most beautiful waterfall I have ever seen'!"

"Who cares about waterfalls when you are sick?!"

"I would!" Po turned to look up, seeing how the river let its water fall down from the cliff, creating a pretty sight for the two friends. Po had of course seen waterfalls before, but that did not mean he did not enjoy this one. "Can't we take a rest?"

"No."

"Come on! We've been walking all day!"

"So? Tigress needs our help!" Mantis exclaimed.

The panda corrected himself, "Correction; I've been walking all day! You've been sitting on my shoulder! Of course you are not tired!"

"Fine, let's take a break! Have you eaten all our lunch yet?" Mantis said, a bit suspiciously.

Po glared at him. "No… Of course not!" He had only taken a tiny bite of today's lunch, so there were enough for them to eat.

After some minutes, Mantis spoke, "You think the others have had any luck yet?"

"I hope so… It's been too long since we've seen her. I've actually started missing sparring with her."

"Yeah…" Mantis agreed. "Rather a punch in the face than this."

Po grimaced. "Wonder what Enlai will get when he finds her."

"_If _he finds her," Mantis corrected him. China was big and Tigress was too good at hiding.

"He will."

The bug looked up in surprised. "How do you know?"

"He loves her," Po said, "and that means he won't stop. And it's also the reason why Tigress is going to forgive him."

"You really think that? I know Tigress has gone softer, but not that soft. _I _won't forgive him!"

"Come on; if we call Enlai a jerk, we gotta call Shifu one too!"

Mantis glared at him. "If you do that, I think you are the next to flee from the Jade Palace."

* * *

Shifu did not move but just continued staring at the male tiger. He was gritting his teeth while clenching his staff so tightly that his hands hurt. "I won't fight you, gardener," he spat out. "Because that would be hurting Tigress."

"But you do want to fight me, don't you?" Enlai asked him mockingly, his arms crossed and his back straight.

Shifu scowled. "That's not the question right now," he said sternly. He then laid his eyes on Tigress. "How do I get in contact with the dragons?"

"I don't think it works that way…"

"We can't just sit here!"

"You think I have a choice?" Enlai asked him bitterly. "It's not us they want to talk with! It's Tigress! … And then Chun, for some reason."

"Have you tried removing the crown?" Shifu asked, looking down at the sleeping Tigress.

"I didn't dare. I was worried if… something would go wrong if I did it." He then saw how Shifu moved his hand towards the golden crown. "Did you just hear what I said? Don't do it!"

"We need her to wake up," the red panda said again and his hand now lifted the jewelry.

Nothing happened.

They both let out a revealed sigh; Tigress had not woken up, but she had not gotten worse either. And that was good.

"Try putting it on your head," Enlai suggested while leaning against the wall. "You'll look adorable."

Shifu glared at him and hesitated just for moment; this tiger was going to tease him forever if he wore a crown meant for women. But Tigress needed his help and-

The crown was pulled out of his hands. "Then let me do it, if you don't have the courage," Enlai said, putting it on his head. He waited for some seconds, before… "Whoah!"

The tiger threw it on the ground quickly, and then held his head with his paws while moaning.

Shifu looked at him in amusement. "I guess it did not work on you?"

"It hurts more than the time I got a concussion!" He growled as the pain did not go away. "Ow. Ow. Ow!"

The master wondered for a moment whether the gardener was going to be alright, but after some minutes Enlai could relax again. "I am _never _doing that again! Never! I'll rather have Tigress punch me! Again!"

"She punched you?"

Enlai turned to stare at him. "Of course she did! I _have _gotten my punishment; I don't need you beating me up too!"

"And do you think you deserved that punch?"

"Of course I did! I am not that stupid, Shifu. Of course she would slap me and I was ready for it! Well, ready and ready… I knew I had it coming."

Shifu nodded and turned away from him to watch over Tigress. After some time, he finally asked with a low voice, still not looking at the tiger, "Was she really going to leave?"

Enlai suddenly felt guilty; a feeling he did not like. "We were talking about it; yes."

"Where would you go?"

"Just travelling. Seeing the world. Relax; something she has never done before. Though, I think for her it was only dreams. I meant it more seriously than her. But, after all, I am pretty used to travel around. Pretty much my life without the Shadow Warriors." He stared at Shifu's back. "Did you know I left my home because I was mad at my father?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Shifu muttered under his breath. He then spoke a bit louder, "And Tigress knows of this?"

Enlai waited a moment before answering. "A bit. She knows I left because he found a new wife. I don't think she knows I still have the bitterness. But she knows the feeling so…"

"You'll keep doing that, won't you?"

"Offending you? Of course I will. And so will you." He paused while glaring at the red panda. There was no hate in his eyes. "Because we will never get along. And that's a fact."

"True." Shifu did not know how to continue this conversation so he returned to look at Tigress. "Any changes with Chun?"

The tiger shook his head, but Shifu could not see it. "No."

"We will wait."

"Great idea, Captain Obvious."

Shifu flattered his ears while forcing himself to remain calm. Tigress. He had to focus on Tigress right now, and smacking this gardener with his staff would not help. It will be some kind of comfort, but he did not need Tigress getting even more mad at him. If she woke up and saw… No; _when _she woke up and saw both of them here, she would probably lie to see them both unharmed.

It was first an hour after that Enlai spoke again. "Have you thought about it?"

"What?"

"That we are fighting for the same thing." Enlai shrugged and rubbed his face. "We just think of each other as the enemy. Just think about it. You don't like me; I don't like you. You don't trust me; I don't trust you. You think I am hurting her; I think you are hurting her. In some freaking parallel universe, we would be the same guy!"

Shifu had actually been able to follow his way of thinking… until he mentioned the parallel universe. "Not exactly."

"But close," Enlai said while nodding. "And because I am slowly losing my mind, I'll just continue. You don't like me, because you think I am hurting her, and therefore you do not trust me. I don't like you, because I think you are hurting her, and therefore I do not trust you. You think I am hurting her, because I first lied about who I am, because I am… was… kinda am a Shadow Warrior, because I made the stupid deal with Xi-Wang, which I still deeply regret, and because I left her about a month ago."

"Gardener…"

"No, let me finish. I think you are hurting her, because you have been the worst dad in all of China… if you even just have been a dad. On top of that you have also been a fail of a master, and that has created that stonewall Tigress keeps around her. Worst of all, she still forcing herself to face impossible goals in a try of making you proud, all because you really stink at speaking clearly. What she needs to know is either; hey, sorry, I have never been looking for a daughter so stop trying; or, I have always been proud of you, I have just suffered of really bad communication problems, so you can stop trying now, because you have always made me proud. But keep letting her stay in this… state of unknowing, she will keep trying, and each time she tries, she thinks she fails, and that… _that _is what is hurting her."

After he finished his speech, they were both quiet. Shifu was still not looking at him, and Enlai had his glance on the wall.

"And now I am totally going crazy, because now I will try and look at our reasons to hurt her. Man, I need sleep… So I became a Shadow Warrior after my father betrayed me, I left to find something new. Something that would not hurt me like he did. Funny; I think that is the same reason why Tigress left with Mei-Hua. I met some boys, impressed them, became a Shadow Warrior and they were my new family. I had the skills to be a warrior; not as great as any of you guys, but I can defend myself… And yes, I am also very skilled when it comes to flowers, but that is not something we need to speak about. I lied to Tigress, Mei-Hua and all the other people in the palace, because that was my job. My mission was to keep an eye on her and she must not know my true identity. And, just so you know, the first time I met her, she told me her name was Lu Chu. So I am not the only liar here!"

Chun muttered something in her sleep and they both looked at her. Though, she did not wake up, so their excitement slowly disappeared.

"We had a rocky start, yes. But we cared about each other in some ways, and it was me who picked her up when she was bleeding in the snow. Jiao-Long's plan was maybe not the greatest, and I know I was a part of it, but I was not the one who made it. Secondly; the Shadow Warriors were not evil. We were mysterious, a bit creepy, and not so known, but we were not evil. We were no assassins or sellswords; we just thought that Jiao-Long was right in the whole Mei-Hua-breakup-thingy, and he gave us food, a home, and a purpose. We were not bound to anything, I often travelled around, and my comrades were kinda like my crazy brothers. I know our name is not that joyful, but we aren't a threat to anyone but the Elders. And now there are no more Shadow Warriors left, except Wang, and he is an idiot."

"Is he involved in all of this?"

"Yeah… He has been working for Chun, but I feel kinda sorry for him. She has been tricking him pretty bad, and he still not knows that."

"It seems like all Jiao-Long's friends keeps coming back," Shifu muttered, not so happy.

"At least Jie changed. Kinda. And Wang's just an idiot. But he hasn't always been like that. Long story. Anyways, I am not done yet. The deal with Xi-Wang… I have explained that so many times now! I _tried_ to protect her. And I won't explain myself again when it comes to that. But when I left… I was just so angry at you. Because of the whole hurting-Tigress-thing, but also the way you treat me. I get that you are suspicious… I just wanted to have a chance. But you never gave me one, and Tigress did not try and change your mind. I just needed some time to think… And then I realized I had to prove myself worthy. Then I heard of the Dragon Queen's Crown; it would grant Tigress the chance to finally have peace with her parents. So I thought, if I could get that crown, I would be more than just the gardener that have a crush on Master Tigress but still needs her help to survive when he follows her on missions."

"I believe your plan went wrong then?" Shifu asked him.

"Hey, I didn't know she would become sick! Do you really think I then would have left her?!" Enlai shook his head. "Now I've explained my reasons. Your turn."

"I-"

"Wait, I'll do it for you. You see, I've talked a bit with the others… And even though no one is so happy about the subject, they told me that they believe you became cold to protect her. They say that after Tai Lung you changed… But I don't believe any of that, Shifu. For how stupid can you be, to think that you were helping her by destroying her life?! I could kinda get if it was something that happened now, but doing that to a child… Isn't that just heartless? Shouldn't the great Grandmaster know better than that? Or is he really that selfish?!"

"I will not discuss this with you, gardener!" Shifu hissed.

"Or are you just like all those stupid fathers that believe girls are worthless? Is that why she could not be as great as Tai Lung? Because she was of another gender?"

"_Gardener_!"

"Or maybe you were afraid," Enlai suggested. "Afraid of Tigress. Of her anger when she realized that all the bitterness isn't her fault; but yours. Or maybe… you were afraid of Mei-Hua."

"Never."

"Really? Because I know what she was able to, Shifu. She could control _everyone. _Including you. And it's your job to protect the Jade Palace. So why risk it getting destroyed by Mei-Hua's anger. You had to make it easy for her!"

"I was protecting her!"

"From Mei-Hua? From you?" Enlai glared at him, the fur on his neck rising. Shifu now saw how tired he looked. His fur was messy, the eyes almost glassy.

"Mei-Hua always kept an eye on her. She just first contacted her when she needed it; she was keeping Tigress here until it was time. They are right about Tai Lung; I would not make another mistake. And if I had welcomed Tigress as a daughter, Mei-Hua would have interfered. She would have taken her away before I could stop it. And yes; I was selfish, because I thought of Tigress as my daughter without her knowing it. I was foolish enough to do that, even though I know I don't deserve her."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Then keep your bitterness."

Enlai growled. "When Tigress wakes up you better tell- what was that?" he asked, his ears moving around as he heard sounds coming from the big hall. Footsteps and the sounds of a jar being broken. "Was Wang standing guard when you entered?" he then asked Shifu.

"No," the master said, knowing that a threat might be close t them.

"He ran off," Enlai muttered, "just like Jie." He then saw Shifu's glance. "Fine! You'll stay here; I go check it out."


End file.
